Marvel's Spider-Man 2
by HPFAN2198
Summary: Marvel's Spider-Man 2 is my take on what will happen in the sequel to Marvel's Spider-Man . I plan to do multiple stories of decent length to continue my plot. This story will feature Peter Parker/ Spider-Man, Mary Jane, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat and many others. This story contains spoilers of the first game so do not read until you have finished it! Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone let's get this disclaimer out of the way! IDO NOT OWN SPIDER—MAN OR THE SPIDER—MAN CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! THEY BELONG TO MARVEL, MARVEL GAM ES, SONY PICTURES AND SONY INTERACTIVE ENTERTAINMENT.**

**Please Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1: Marvel's Spider-Man 2**

Spider-Man sat on top of Avengers tower admiring the beautiful city that is New York. It has been 6 months since the Devil's Breath outbreak had been cured and the city was gradually returning to normal.  
It also meant it had been 6 months since the death of his Aunt May, He still hasn't quite recovered from that. He would still go visit her grave daily, to leave ﬂowers and also do the same for his Uncle Ben.

"God Parker, you are really in your head today." Spider-Man whispered under his mask to no one in particular.

Sighing Spider—Man leapt from the top of Avengers Tower and went into a dive as the ground was fast approaching, he raised his right hand and ﬁred a web which stuck to the building he was aiming for and sent him in his desired direction. He kept swinging for a solid 10 minutes before he got to his apartment building and slid through the window with ease and closed it behind him. He looked around at the mess of his studio apartment and just sighed as he started to clean it up.

He had been cleaning for about 30 minutes before he was happy with it, he was very surprised his Police scanner didn't go off alerting him of a crime. He was brought from his thoughts by a knock on his front door. Shaking his head gently to clear his head, he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal his redheaded girlfriend Mary Jane.

"Hey Pete, how was patrol today? I guess it was slow since you are actually home for once?" MJ smiled at Peter and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room, Peter joining her.

"It was very quiet and I am not sure whether to be happy that all the criminals in New York are behaving or whether to be scared about how quiet it truly is. I guess I am just paranoid after what happened 6 months ago. "MJ locked eyes with Peter and saw the look of loss in them.

"Thinking about May, aren't you?" MJ asked softly as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently urging him to open up.

"Yeah, I have been, it's just I really miss her and I keep blaming myself for her dying. I could have easily given her the anti-serum but I didn't. "Peter looked down until MJ lifted his chin gently with her other hand to look into her eyes again.

"Pete, you did what you had to do to save the city, May knew that as well and I bet she is watching over you proud of what you chose to do and proud to see that you continue to save innocent people from danger. She is proud, your Uncle Ben is proud and Pete I am proud of you for everything you do, so don't doubt your decision, it's how May wanted it to be remember? She made her mind up and knew you did the right thing."

Peter stared at MJ for a few seconds before embracing her in a tight hug as he buried his face into her shoulder, before pulling back a minute or so later to look at her again.

"You are right MJ; I am sorry to always bring this up. "

MJ Just smiled and stroked his cheek softly with her ﬁngers. "Pete, you don't have to apologize, you know I am always here for you, I love you remember."

"I love you too, MJ" Peter smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss that resulted in a long make out session before they pulled back, both slightly dazed.

"So, when do you leave for Symkaria? I heard the war is getting worse over there so I hope you are very careful "

MJ smiled and took his hand again. "Pete I will be ﬁne, you know me I will always be safe, especially with having Spider—Man as a boyfriend. To answer your question, I leave tomorrow morning so I wanted to come see you before I left. Of course, I am going to call you as much as I can when I am there"

Peter kissed her cheek softly. "I know you will be I trust you; I am just going to miss you that's all. "

"I will miss you to Pete, more than you will ever know but I want you to be safe as well when I am gone,  
I don't want to come back to an injured Spider-Man sitting on the couch bleeding out "

"I will try my best, my fair lady. When do you get back?" Peter asked hopefully.

"I am not sure I am hoping it's only a month I am away for but you know how long it takes to get a story especially with a war going on that I will be in the middle of. "

"Well I will take you to the airport tomorrow if you want and I will carry all your bags as well "

"Are you so sure you can carry all my bags and swing to the airport with me, Tiger? "MJ was now grinning at her boyfriend.

"On second thought maybe, we should take a cab, probably safer than carrying bags and a gorgeous redhead. "

MJ laughed and pulled him into another kiss before parting from him.

"Well | just wanted to stop by and let you know what was happening, I need to get back to work, posting a story tonight so my window is short. |wi|| call you tomorrow when I am ready to go "

"Okay, I love you MJ" Peter kissed her softly before they both stood up, still kissing.

"I love you too, Tiger. I will see you tomorrow "

MJ pulled away from his embrace and walked out the door with a huge smile on her face.

"I am so going to miss her "Peter whispered softly before sitting down on the couch again, waiting for any activity on his scanner. That didn't come until about 3 hours later.

"Boss said we only have a short window before the Spider gets here, so move your ass or I will do it myself. "

Spider-Man sat on top of a lamppost watching dumb and dumber try to break open a door with a crowbar but it wasn't going very well for them which made him laugh as he landed silently behind them,  
both not noticing as he pulled an old wooden box over and sat down on it, and crossed his legs. He was rather amused as they continued their work without noticing a thing.

"So, guys how long does it take for 2 thugs to open a door with a crowbar?"

The 2 thugs turned around sharply and stared at Spider-Man sitting on a box, wondering where the hell he came from.

"Quit joking Spider, get out of here before we really hurt you "The Thug wearing a red hoodie shouted.

"Hey guys I'm actually not joking here, I've watched you for at least 5 minutes trying to open that door so I want to know how long it would take. Now that I think about it though, I really don't care, you shouldn't really be doing that anyway. That is why I am going to take you both down now, hope you enjoy a nice cold jail cell in Ryker's. "

With that Spider-Man quickly took down the thugs and had them webbed to the door they were trying to break into.

"The police will be here any minute fellas so please be nice and hang around here a while "Spider-Man ﬁred a web and stuck it to a nearby building and swung away.

Spider-Man continued to stop crimes for the next hour before he ﬁnally got to his last stop for the night,  
the cemetery at Harlem where he was going to visit his Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, been a bit busy tonight compared to last night but I am here now. I took down about 15 thugs today so not so bad right? Anyway I won't babble on much longer I just want you guys to knowl love you both and miss you both, I hope you are proud of what I am doing to make the city better. "

Peter gently bent his head and had a moment of silence for both his Aunt and Uncle. After standing there for a couple minutes he bent down and placed ﬂowers on their graves and went to walk away.

"Hey Spider.."

Peter knew that voice anywhere and whipped his head around to the see a beautiful woman with b|onde hair looking at him with that same mischievous look she always has.

"Felicia... "

**That is that for chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed this ﬁrst part, I am so excited to show you all where this story goes. Please review if you can I would love the feedback. See you all in chapter 2 which should be out by next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 for all of you, I appreciate the 2 reviews I have received so far and It made me smile that you are both so interested in my ideas! So, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"Felicia... "Peter stared at the blonde woman slowly approaching him, a sparkle in her eye as she got closer.

"That is my name darling I am sure after everything we have been through you wouldn't forget it "She stopped in front of him and smirked as she saw him blush slightly but he quickly hid his face.

"So, uh what are you doing here? Visiting anyone important?" Peter asked casually trying to quickly change the subject.

"I guess you could say that, you know me I do like my nightly walks, but if you really must know I came here to pay my own respects to your aunt, when me and you were dating for that short time, she was always so nice to me. "Felicia looked away from peter and towards the grave and set the flowers that Peter didn't even notice her carrying down in front of May's grave.

"Thank you. That really means a lot." Peter said softly as he stood next to her and both stared at the grave for a minute or two.

"I saw you swinging around on the news earlier, I must say you looked really good, as always of course." Felicia winked at him and got that same mischievous grin on her face.

"Ha you will never change Felicia. What are you doing after this?"

"I am going back home, after hammerhead blew up my penthouse, I had to find a spot to lay low. It's not much but its home for now "

Peter nodded his head and spoke again. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Come on Spider, you know I can walk home on my own, you don't have to worry about me" She smiled softly at him.

"It's not that Felicia I feel like we haven't had a proper talk since all the business with hammerhead finished, thanks for saving me by the way, I never got the chance to say thanks"

"Don't mention it, I do prefer my men being alive and not in pieces "She smirked again at his obvious blush. "But if you want to talk then you may walk me home, just make sure you tell that redhead of yours so she doesn't get mad "

"Her name is Mary Jane and she knows me and you are no longer interested in each other so she has nothing to worry about "

"Shame, we were really good together, I especially remember the night you ripped my suit right off -"

Peter quickly interrupted before she could go any further "Well its getting late, so I think we should start walking "Felicia laughed gently and started to walk with him

"So how is Mary Jane doing? I'm being serious so don't look at me like that "Felicia giggled at the raised eyebrow that Peter was giving her.

"Well if you must know she is doing great and we haven't been happier, she does have to leave for Symkaria tomorrow, so that sucks, how have you been? You seeing anyone? "

"Nah I'm not seeing anyone right now, I guess all the good men are taken, but I am doing good, just being laying low since the police are looking for me, I'm surprised the good ole, Spider-Man hasn't turned me in yet " She laughed when she saw a grin go across his lips.

"I still might so you better behave "Peter said as he glanced at her, both still walking down the street.

"But Spider, I thought you like it when I am naughty... "

"I used to but not anymore, I feel like I'm getting too old for that stuff "

"Sweetie you are only a couple months older than me, so watch what you say "

"Sorry, anyway I am glad you are keeping your nose clean, it's all I ever wanted for you, Felicia "

She smiled and took his arm in her own arms and clung to it as they walked.

"Well I will try my best for you Spider, no promises but I will try "

Peter smiled at her and soon they reached her building and he walked her inside.

"Well thank you for walking me home, I appreciated the company "She smiled at Peter as they stood outside her door.

"Yeah, uh not problem at all, have a good night Felicia and I will see you around "

"I am sure you will, Spider, be safe out there "She winked at him before walking into her apartment and closing the door.

"That went better than I thought "Peter whispered to himself and left the apartment building and went to the alley beside it to change into his suit so he could swing home.

The next morning Peter was woke up by a blaring alarm clock on his phone that he quickly turned off and groaned as he got up from his bed and went to get ready for the day. Once he had his shower and brushed his teeth, he made some toast before he was out of the door, and on his way to meet MJ at the airport to see her off.

"Hey you made it just time, thought I wasn't going to get a kiss goodbye "MJ said as Peter stopped in front of her with that goofy grin she loved so much.

"Well Ms. Watson, I wouldn't miss that for the world, would I?"

They both leaned in and shared a deep kiss, both knowing it would be a while before they would get to do it again. Eventually both leaned back and were slightly dazed but both had huge smiles on their faces.

"What did you get up to last night when we last talked?" MJ asked softly.

"I stopped a couple crimes and went to the cemetery to visit my Aunt May and Uncle Ben, get this Felicia showed up as well and well we got to talking because I felt like it was long overdue, since everything with Hammerhead is over. So, we just talked when I walked her home and then I went home afterwards " Peter finished and looked rather nervous at MJ's reaction.

MJ had an amused smile on her face as she kissed Peter's cheek softly.

"Don't worry Tiger, I trust you like you trust me." She kissed him softly before the announcer in the airport let all the passengers know that their flight was to begin boarding.

"Well that's me, I will hopefully not be gone long Pete, I will miss you so much. "

"I will miss you too MJ, I will see you soon okay?"

"You will, I love you tiger"

"I love you too, MJ "

They both shared one last kiss before Peter helped carry MJ's back as far as he was allowed to go and saw her off at the gate, both having sad smiles on their faces as they waved goodbye for now.

"Be careful MJ." Peter whispered before he walked back towards the main airport area.

Peter was looking for the exit when he stopped and watched a news report about Martin Li.

"It is my understanding that Martin Li has been moved from the Raft to Rykers due to not possessing any of his powers that were used to terrorize New York 6 months ago. He will stay in Rykers and will serve his life sentence for those awful crimes. In other news, the F.E.A.S.T. center which has been looking for a new owner, which they have now found. That man is Harry Osborn, the son of the former mayor of New York Norman Osborn who resigned over public outrage 5 months ago. "

Peter stopped watching and shook his head softly, a shocked look on his face.

"Harry is back in New York but I thought he was sick? I should go see him right away and offer my help with F.E.A.S.T. "

**There is chapter 2 for everyone! I really hoped you enjoyed this one. I have introduced a lot of characters in this chapter and I will say I have huge plans for Felicia and Harry as well. I will see you all in chapter 3 next week! Please remember to review as it really helps keep me right**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out but here i am now. First i want to explain the reason for my absence. I have been trying to write 2 stories at once, this one and the Harry Potter fanfic i am currently working on. If you are a fan of Harry Potter then please click on my profile and give it a read. I am working on changing the story up to have much more quality like my Spider-Man one. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the continued support.**

**Chapter 3**

Peter stopped stepped out from the alleyway that he was using to change from his Spider-Man costume, he had a lot on his mind since he saw the news report at the airport. He couldn't believe that Harry was back in New York and running F.E.A.S.T. as well, it is probably make his Mom proud thought Peter.

Peter stepped through the main entrance of the center and said hi to some of the lovely homeless people he knew. He walked to the kitchen and smiled slightly, hanging on the wall was a picture of Aunt May at her 5 years of service party, it was happier times but a lot has changed so much since then in such a short space of was caught up staring at picture he didn't notice someone stop behind him.

"If you help someone, you help everyone" The voice said.

Peter turned around and instantly embraced his best friend, Harry Osborn.

"Harry it is so good to see you, we all missed you man."

"I know but sorry, the trip to Europe kinda took longer than i thought " Harry was noticeably rubbing his neck with nerves. He didn't want his friends to know the truth about his "trip to Europe".

"How are you doing, Pete?" Harry asked as he smiled at his friend.

"I have been doing okay considering" Peter pointed to the picture of his Aunt May.

"Yeah i am sorry for your loss man and i am very sorry i wasn't at the funeral, i literally only got back a week ago and i knew i had to buy this place, the people will always need help and i want to help give it to them. I think my Mom would be happy with the choice i have made."

"She would Harry, and Aunt May would be proud to, she knows how hard you worked to help people when you were here. This place is special to her and i am sure she is glad you took over this place, especially since what happened with Mr Li. "

Peter looked down slightly he had been feeling bad for Martin Li, yes he has killed people but to Peter that wasn't the Martin he knew, that was a monster created by Norman and Otto. Peter sighed trying to clear his head of thoughts about Otto.

"So how are you and MJ? Is she coming in today? i missed you guys" Harry asked as he noticed Peter Grimace as he was stuck in his thoughts.

"Well me and MJ are good. She has actually left for Symkaria to run a story for the Bugle, there is a war going on over there and she wants to get the big scoop, you know her when she puts her mind to something, no matter how dangerous, she will do it

"

"That sucks that she is gone man but yeah MJ is one brave chick and i gotta hand it to her, she writes a mean story. "

"That she does, anyway, how are you feeling about being back in New York, was Europe fun?" Peter looked at Harry and tried to study him closely. He was looking well and Peter didn't want to bring up the fact that he and MJ knew Harry was sick.

"Well it was a bit hectic at first, Jameson asked me to be on his podcast to talk about my Dad resigning and of course how i should use my money to stop Spider-Man from terrorising the city"

Peter nodded his head and asked the question that seemed to hang in the air.

"Have you seen your dad since you have been back?"

Harry shook his head with scowl on his face. " Nah he has completely when off the grid, Oscorp is in a PR nightmare and are actually being investigated for making devils breath."

"I am sorry Harry, i can only imagine the chaos that you must be facing. "

"It's all right Pete, sorry but i gotta run, got some interviews to do for some new people to work here, we need all the help we can get. "

Peter nodded and embraced Harry in a one armed hug.

"If you need help, you can always rely on Miles, he is a great kid."

"Thanks Pete, i appreciate that " Peter smiled as Miles walked past him and went about his work.

"Well i will see you later Harry"

Peter and Harry nodded at each other and Peter walked out of F.E.A.S.T.

Later that night, Spider-Man was struggling to focus on Patrol, he missed MJ so much and wanted to call her badly but he knew with such a long flight, that she would be sleeping right now and he didn't want to disturb her.

He was sluggish tonight, he had stopped the crimes he went to but the thugs got some good hits in, he was in agony.

"All units please be advised there is a report of a woman being held at gunpoint in an alleyway on 5th avenue, all units in the area please make your way there immediately"

Spider-Man jumped from the place he was having and rest and quickly swung his way to 5th avenue, once he got there he landed on a building inside the Alley and watched the scene below, quickly looking for a way to stop this as safely as possible.

"Give me the purse, i do not want to kill you but i will if i have to so give it to me if you know what's right for you! " The thug yelled as the gun was pointed at the woman's head.

"Please don't i already told you i don't have any money, please let me go, i am begging you" The woman cried her eyes out as she felt the cold gun on her forehead.

"I will give you 5 seconds to give me the purse!"

"Please don't! "

"5"

The woman was shaking like crazy

"Please i am sorry but i don't have anything i can give you"

"4"

The woman let out a scream for help as Spider-Man landed behind the guy silently. He quickly webbed the gun out of his hand and stuck it to a wall.

"Leave her alone, Now! I hate people like you, who pray on the innocent "

Spider-Man was angry at what this man did to this woman and quickly webbed him to a wall. He had a slight glance at the wall and made sure his target was stuck before turning to the woman.

"Miss are you okay?" Spider-Man asked gently as he rubbed her back gently, waiting for her shaken form to calm down.

"Yeah i am okay now, thank you Spider-Man"

The woman through her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, before letting go and walking into her apartment building, which was only across the street.

He was about to swing away until he saw the thug who was stuck to the wall reach into his pocket and throw what looked like a knife at him, Spider-Man tried to dodge it but somehow the knife found its way into his shoulder, making him yelp with pain.

"That wasn't very nice" Spider-Man hissed and punched the guy in the face, knocking him out. Pulling the knife quickly from his injured shoulder, he put it away inside his his suit as the cops arrived, he didn't want evidence being found by the cops since it had his blood on it.

"The woman lives across the street fellas, i think she wants to answer some questions." With that Spider-Man waved to the cops and jumped up the building out of sight. He winced as the adrenaline started to calm down and the pain took over.

"How was i not able to dodge that knife? What is wrong with me?" Spider-Man asked himself as he lay back against the brick wall for support. suddenly he heard a scratching sound above him. He tilted his head and looked up.

"Hey there handsome" Felicia said with a smirk on her face, she jumped down from her perch above him and Spider-Man couldn't help but stare at her skin tight suit.

"Felicia what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Felicia grinned and sat down casually in his lap with her legs over Spider-Man waist, making him feel rather uncomfortable and good at the same time.

"You should know now Spider, that i never have a problem finding you. Besides i was just enjoying the weather as i always do " She said this last bit with an innocent face.

"Yeah... so in other words you either just robbed someone or you are preparing for a heist, so what is it?"

"well aren't you the smartest ex i have ever had " Felicia said with a slight laugh.

"More like most handsome" Spider-Man blurted out under his breath which she heard and caused her to laugh. She stopped laughing however when she noticed his shoulder had blood oozing from it.

"Spider.. what happened to your shoulder?"

Spider-Man looked up and saw worry on her face which surprised him.

"Well uh, a thug kinda got lucky. I have a lot on my mind tonight."

"Its about your redhead lady friend isn't it?" Felicia asked, still with some worry on her face.

"Yeah she left for Symkaria this morning and i already miss her a lot. I have been sluggish all night and this guy who was trying to rob a girl managed to throw a knife into my shoulder after i webbed him to the wall. "

Felicia frowned at the wound and softly got off of his lap. "Come on Spider, let's go get you fixed up. Can't be bleeding all over that sexy suit suit now can we."

Spider-Man smiled at her from under his mask and stood up after she offered her hand to him.

"Where are we going?" Spider-Man asked quietly.

"To my place, i should be able to fix you right up. "

With that they both made their way to Felicia's place, Spider-Man following her making sure to use his good arm to fire webs at buildings.

Soon they got to her house and they walked in through the balcony entrance.

"Nice place, Felicia." Spider-Man asked as he looked around, taken his mask off in the process.

"Well it isn't as good as my penthouse but it works. Here have a seat handsome" Felicia smirked and took her own mask off, as well as her wig, allowing her blonde hair to fall onto her shoulders.

Peter did what was he was told and sat down on the couch as she sat next to him with a first aid kit.

"Now sweetie i am going to need you to take your suit off, only to your lower chest mind you, can't have that redhead getting jealous now. " Felicia smirked at him, clearly trying to get under his skin.

"She won't be jealous, she knows i adore her. "

Peter then rolled his suit down to his lower chest, he noticed Felicia actually lick her lips a few times his chest came into view, causing him to blush.

"Stop staring at me as if i am a snack" Peter said as he tried to hold his laughter.

"Sorry i can't help it, besides, it's not as if i haven't seen all of this. " Felicia smirked and pointed the lower half of his suit.

"can we just get on with this?" Peter said as he covered his warm face with his hands causing Felicia to laugh and start to clean his wound.

"Ahh that burns! "Peter yelped slightly as he tried to pull away.

"Don't be such a baby, Spider." Felicia said with a twinkle in her eye and started to clean the wound again, holding Peter in place with her gloved hand.

"Now that the wound is clean i am going to need to stitch it closed. So it will hurt sweetie."

Peter nodded his head and prepared himself for the pain. Felicia started to stitch his wound slowly as Peter watched her, trying not to think of the pain. Felicia was a gorgeous girl with blue eyes like an ocean, Yes they used to date for a short while and she genuinely did seem attracted to him in and out of the suit. They hooked up once and it was a rather thrilling experience... stop thinking about that Parker.

"Cat got your tongue, Spider?" Felicia asked with her grin on her face.

"Nah i was just thinking.."

"About what? the redhead.."

"Yeah.. i guess you could say that. " Peter lied.

Soon Felicia was finished with her work and put the first aid kit away. Peter quickly lifted his suit back up and over his body.

"Thanks Felicia seems like you are always saving me now"

Felicia smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Think i owe you a few Spider after what i did to you." Felicia looked down at her feet and looked rather guilty.

"Like i said Felicia it is forgotten about, you helped me take down hammerhead and for that i am grateful. I always knew you would do the right thing."

Felicia walked towards him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You never stopped believing in me did you?" She asked as she looked into his brown eyes, very easily getting lost in them.

"Never.." Peter smiled at her softly and pulled his mask over his head and rubbed her hand gently with his gloved one.

"See you around, Felicia "

With that he leapt from her balcony and started to swing away, leaving Felicia standing at her door, staring as his figure was getting further away."

"Love you, Spider." Felicia said softly and closed the door and got ready for bed, she was in her thoughts as she finally climbed into bed. Before she fell asleep, a thought that came to her head brought a sad smile to her face.

"That redhead is a lucky girl."

With that final thought Felicia went to sleep.

**oh guys i loved writing that chapter, i think its my best work!I really hope you love how Felicia and Peter interact with each other! I also hope you liked the way i introduced Harry to the story. I have huge plans for him as well as Norman.. who seems to be in hiding in this story. Please leave your thoughts in the review section, i would appreciate it and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, I am back with another chapter! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far and like all the characters currently. Anyway in this chapter, i am going to start to reveal some of the plots that I have been making. So let us get to it! **

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome to Just The Facts with J Jonah Jameson, alerting you to the threats that you don't even know about. SPEAK!"

"Hi Mr Jameson thank you for having me on your show, i am actually the mother of your intern Jared and i wanted to speak to you personally with how you are treating him!"

Jameson just laughed and then spoke calmly down the line.

"Do not worry about how i treat young Jared Mrs... i don't know what your last name is. I appreciate you for bringing this to my attention. I hope you have a lovely day and i will be sure to give Jared your love"

"Thank you, Mr.." The call was suddenly cut.

"JARED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD YOUR MOTHER ABOUT HOW BADLY I AM TREATING YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD NOT HAVE A JOB IN THIS CITY! QUIT YOUR CRYING AND GET ME MY MEDICATION "

Spider-Man sat on the edge of a building flinching every time JJ screamed, which was a lot.

"Poor guy, i feel bad for anyone having to be in the presence of J Jonah Jameson. Thank God i got out of that job at the Bugle. "

Spider-Man felt his phone vibrate and took it out from his suit and smiled at the incoming call screen.

"Hey, honey how is your day?" Spider-Man smiled as he heard MJ laugh on the other side of the line.

"It has just started, how are you? I miss you already " MJ said the last part softly.

"I miss you too, MJ. Things have been actually all right in the city and Black Cat is actually behaving. Which is the biggest surprise. Guess who is back in town?"

"Harry, yeah i saw the news Pete, how is he doing? Have you guys spoke about his sickness yet?"

"Nah i don't want to bring it up just yet, he only just got back so why stress him out already?"

MJ smiled at the end of the line. "I think that is a good idea, Pete. Tell him we will all hang out once i get home next month, well hopefully next month i get to come home "

"I will do that MJ and I can't wait to see you, it has been rough but I am trying to keep my chin up."

"Good had any injuries, tiger?"

"Well only one, a thug got lucky and stabbed me in the shoulder."

"Oh God Pete are you okay? Did you get the wound looked at at least?"

"Yeah, Felicia actually fixed it up for me."

"Did she now?"

Spider-Man paused for a second then continued. "Yeah she did, MJ she has been really good actually, hasn't robbed anyone or anything, she just happens to be everywhere when I am out patrolling."

"Don't let her play you again, Pete, we all know how that turned out last time. "

Spider-Man sighed. " I will MJ, she apologized for doing all of that even though it wasn't necessary, she helped us take down Hammerhead. "

"I guess you are right, i just get a bad feeling Pete. "

"I know MJ, i promise to be careful"

"Okay Pete, i have to go, got to film some of the refugees today and get their story. I think the whole world needs to hear it. "

"You are right MJ, i am doing the saving here in New York and you are doing it in Symkaria, remember, You help someone, you help everyone."

"You're amazing Pete, and so is May God bless her soul. I love you, Tiger "

"I love you too, MJ. I will call you later after i get some patrolling done "

"Okay tiger, talk to you soon "

Spider-Man put his phone back into its spot in his suit and became alert when his crime scanner went off"

"All units, There has been a dead body found on top of a roof, the body is unidentified at this time, please make your to Leo's Pizza in Chinatown. You will find the body on the roof."

"Dead body... this can't be good " Spider-Man whispered and leaped from his spot and started swinging to the location. Once he got there he landed on the roof and his lenses widened in shock. The body was strung up on part of the building held in place by yellow straps wrapped around his neck and torso.

"This has to be done by one person... Yuri "

Spider-Man put his head in his hands and picked up the folder left behind. The file was on a guy named Toni Ambrosio, a member of Hammerheads Maggia gang.

"Yuri you really need to stop this " Spider-Man kept the file in hand and decided he would keep it and hope he could use it in any way to track Yuri down and try reason with her. "

Spider-Man quickly took out his phone and clicked on her contact, he waited for a few seconds before the call ended without an answer

"Dammit she must have got a new number "

Spider-Man stepped forward and examined the straps left behind, which were holding the guy in place. They were strong and looked as if they could be used as a weapon very easily.

"What am I going to do, " Spider-Man asked himself and swung away from the scene so the cops couldn't grill him for answers.

Harry Osborn sat in his new office in F.E.A.S.T., it was a pretty nice office and he was glad it was well kept. It had only been a few days since he took over the place and he thought it was going well so far. More people were joining the shelter but a lot were leaving due to having jobs of their own now and being able to support themselves. His Mom would be proud, his father, however, would most likely try to use it for publicity.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Miles.

"Ah Miles, what can i do for you?" Harry said with a smile on his face, he and Miles were getting along really well and liked to talk about their own friendships with Pete and MJ.

"Just wanted to tell you that the food delivery is here and i was wondering if i could have some help carrying the boxes?"

"Of course lets go get this done "

"Thanks, Harry "

The two of them walked downstairs and to the delivery truck and started unloading. Harry managed to get 3 boxes out and stacked them, taking them into his hands. He noticed Miles carrying the rest with ease and was shocked by the teenager's strength.

"Wow Miles that is very impressive how you are holding all those boxes, I didn't know you went to the gym and could lift this much."

Miles laughed nervously as they walked into the center again. "Well I went to the gym a lot over the summer and i guess it is paying off "

"I think i may have to start hitting the weights to keep up with you "

Both men laughed and went to the kitchen to put things away.

Felicia lay on her couch watching TV, she felt like a lazy day today and still had Peter on her mind. Usually, she would think more about him in his costume but recently its been more of the man out of the costume, she knew he was handsome anyway but damn she thought to her self, he was much more muscular than she last remembered. Shame he was taken.

The TV came up with a headline.

"Spider-Man saves 20 people from burning school, no deaths have been reported just some minor injuries. "

Felicia smiled softly at the TV, watching Spider save all those kids and teachers.

"He is so sweet, I feel like he is a really bad influence on a black cat. " Felicia whispered to herself and watched him more, noticing how the suit clung to all the right places.

"Damn redhead can have that snack anytime she wants. I am actually jealous. "

Her attention was once again grabbed as Spider-Man was sent flying through a window due to an explosion, the camera quickly panning over to see Spider-Man struggling as he swung away out of sight.

Felicia was to her feet instantly and was changed into her skin-tight catsuit in 2 minutes.

"I am coming Peter," She said softly and dove out of the window.

"Sir we did as you asked and lit the school ablaze, it did get the Spider's attention and he was injured from what was showing on the news. "

"Good. It is about time he feels some pain after what he did to me. " The mystery man said harshly.

"I am confused sir, what did the bug do to you?" The Thug asked his boss

"He took away the one thing that gave me all the power in this city and mark my words, Spider-Man will pay. "

Felicia landed at the last location she saw Spider-Man on the TV, she was going to have to track him somehow. She bent over and looked the ground, noticing a piece of suit that was burnt off.

"Alright Spider, I guess I am chasing you this time. Hope you don't play too hard to get now "

She leaped from building to building, finding different parts of him, she found some blood and some more of his suit before she finally landed on a fire escape leading to an open window. Taking a peek around the window she saw the man she was looking for and gently slid into his window making him jump a bit.

"Felicia, how do you know where I live?" Spider-Man asked as he removed his mask and sat onto his bed.

"I had to track you, sweetie. I followed the blood and suit fragments you left behind. Don't worry i picked them up so no one could follow me here. "

She sat down on the edge of her bed and removed her own goggles and stared at him. His suit was nearly destroyed and his chest was bleeding heavily.

"Spider how did that blast catch you off guard? I thought you could sense the danger"

"Well I thought I could too but I guess my mind wasn't in the game at that moment, I found something weird and wasn't able to investigate before that part of the building exploded.

"What did this thing look like?" Felicia asked softly and looked around trying to find a first aid kit. Luckily she found one and sat down with him again, this time closer so she could inspect his bloodied chest.

"Well it was a bomb obviously but the bomb had the Oscorp logo on it and that is what confused me"

"Oscorp huh? why would someone other than Oscorp have their equipment and why are they making bombs?" Felicia ended her sentence angrily.

Peter held his hands up causing him to wince in pain.

"That I do not know, I guess I will need to ask an old friend some questions, he should know whats going on with Oscorps stuff. "

Felicia nodded her head and started to clean his wound, making sure it didn't get infected. She had to stop her giggle every time Peter would hiss in pain.

"Stop being a big baby Spider, it doesn't even hurt that much. Plus most men don't hiss when a sexy lady is running their hand down their chest, I've done it to you before and you didn't complain" Felicia smirked at his shocked expression.

"Uh yeah you're right I guess the burns are just pretty bad. "

"Will they heal properly?" Felicia looked at Peter in the eye and smiled softly.

"Yeah they should, thank you for you know cleaning them, I appreciate all that you have been doing for me. "

Felicia tried her best to hide her blush as it crept up her cheeks.

"Anything for the guy who risks his life every day just to save people who don't deserve his time. Today you rescued a lot of kids so they are worth your time but I'm talking about the people who slander you on a daily basis. Jonah makes me sick. " Felicia was getting heated quickly.

"Hey, Hey. It's okay, they don't bother me, yes they say some hurtful things, besides i don't care about their opinions i only care about those close to me. " He raised his hand and rubbed her cheek softly.

"Besides, Jonah never gets to see the good other people do, just like you. He slandered you for just being a thief, but you are so much more than that Felicia"

Felicia leaned into his hand softly and looked at him. "After all, I have done to you, you are still always there to make me feel better, I have never had someone be like that before "

Peter laughed gently and took her hand softly and squeezed it. "Their losses and my gain, besides, we work well as a team. "

Felicia smiled again and rested her head on his shoulder for a couple moments.

"I best get going Spider, you smell like smoke so go shower! I would offer to join you but redhead wouldn't like that."

Peter just chuckled and gave her another hug.

"Yeah you're probably right, see ya, Felicia "

Peter watched as Felicia put her goggles back on and leaped from his window, leaving him watching her.

"Bye Felicia, you are an amazing friend"

Peter sighed and went and took the shower he needed, not knowing that things were starting to really heat up in the city and in Symkaria.

**Well, guys, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4! It was a fun one to write and I am happy I have managed to get my real plot started, it may have been subtle but I am sure most of you will know who my main villain is for this story! Please review and fav to let me know how i am doing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. I cannot believe we have now reached Chapter 5 already! It has been a blast writing this story so far and tbh with you guys i have no idea how it ends so far! I have been working on some big things i can't wait to reveal soon. This story will be pick for Pete of course but also MJ and Felicia since they are the 3 main characters. Our villain will be revealed soon but i like building up the backstory first. **

**Chapter 5**

"Ladies and gentleman i have breaking news!" Jameson yelled through the phone that Peter was currently listening to.

"It has come to our attention that Spider-Man has been seen playing with cats. NO JARED I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT REAL CATS! " Jameson took a pause and lowered his voice but you could tell he was now speaking through clenched teeth.

"I am talking about the Black Cat, she is in fact back in town and has started causing trouble with that menace Spider-Man! I have it in good authority that these menaces have been lurking on rooftops scouting out their next big score. Now i ask you New York was it not enough that they destroyed the famous MMoCA museum! NO THEN I GUESS YOU, IDIOTS, LIKE PAYING MORE TAXES! "

Peter winced as the podcast ended and put his phone back on his bed. He was in his apartment getting ready to head over to the F.E.A.S.T shelter to help Harry out. The center was getting much busier these days so he could spare an hour or two to help out in whatever way he could. Sighing Peter put some bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop. 2 minutes later the toast was ready and he quickly spread some butter onto it and started to eat it on his way out the door. He wanted to take the subway today, although he did have his suit just in case.

Walking out of his apartment building, he walked downstairs leading to the subway and waited for his train beside the tracks, listening to music in his earphones. He didn't sense someone walking up behind him and touching him on his shoulder. Still he didn't flinch because he knew if it was danger then his sense would have told him. He turned around and seen a smiling Miles.

"Hey Miles, you on your way to the shelter right now?" Peter asked casually as both of them had a one-armed embrace.

"Yeah i am, had 5 new people join the shelter yesterday so i am going in to help them settle then to also help Harry with whatever he needs help with., what about you? i am surprised to see you waiting for a subway, you usually have other forms of transportation. " Miles winked at Peter causing him to chuckle.

"Well,i wanted to feel remotely normal today and take a different form of transportation. However,i am ready to jump into action if anything comes up. "

"Talking about action, when are we going to train again? i promise not to fall off a building this time." Miles whispered the last part so only Peter could hear.

Peter laughed again. "Soon, maybe if the city behaves we can train a little bit on Saturday but make sure you have all your homework done and help Harry whenever he needs it. "

Miles nodded his head and both of them got on the subway and made their way to the Shelter in comfortable silence, Miles messing with his hacking up on his phone and Peter sending a couple of good morning messages to MJ and making sure she has eaten breakfast or lunch depending on the time difference. Soon the train stopped at their destination and they both made their way through the front doors of F.E.A.S.T..

"I will see you around Peter, if you are looking for Harry check his office or the kitchen, that man can actually cook. " Miles said with a chuckle.

"What is that supposed to mean Miles?" Harry asked with an amused voice, obviously hearing the conversation, he walked over and gave Peter a one-armed hug.

Peter laughed at the interaction. "Harry we have been best friends for years, i didn't even know you could cook. "

Harry chuckled. "Well my Mom taught me of course before she died, but i also picked up somethings when i was uh in Europe last year. "

Harry watched as Peter looked at him weirdly for a second and then nod his head.

"So yeah how was Europe? I am not sure that i asked you about it."

"It was okay i guess, didn't quite find what i was looking for but i am sure i will find it one day. Dad seems to believe i will. "

"Where has your dad been Harry? He has been missing for months, no one has seen him "

"I guess he hasn't gotten over the embarrassment he caused himself and his company with all that Devils Breath crap, besides, he is apparently on an assignment he can't tell anyone about. It will apparently get him back in favor with the public. "

Peter listened and mentally shook his head, Norman was up to something that probably wasn't good for anyone, the man was selfish and didn't care who got hurt.

"So Pete what brings you here?" Harry asked his best friend, clearly seeing his mind racing by the look in his eyes.

"I came by to help for an hour before i had to go do some errands. " Peter smiled and picked up a broom.

"Well thanks for that man, i will leave you to it. Time to serve breakfast anyway. " With that Harry walked back to the kitchen and left Peter to start to sweep the shelter with his broom, which took nearly an hour. After he was done, he popped his head into the kitchen and let Harry know he was leaving.

Peter walked out the shelter and into the alley beside it, climbing to the roof where he knew it was quiet and changed into his suit. He was going to try track the group of thugs who was behind the attack on the school. He wanted to know who their leader was, and he was desperate to finish it quickly to avoid any further incidents. The only lead he has was that the explosives were made at Oscorp but what was confusing him was how did thugs get their hands on Oscorp equipment. This meant one thing, another visit to the Oscorp building.

Spider-Man pulled his mask on and started to swing towards the building, looking below he watched as the traffic whizzed by like normal New York traffic would. He loved this city and he loved all the small details it offered, just like the traffic behavior and hot dog carts. Anything that seemed to scream NYC, He loved.

He landed on the side of Oscorp tower and started to scale it, he planned on checking Norman's computer again, since Norman wasn't around anymore, it should be clear. When he reached the vent, he crawled through it and jumped into Norman's office silently. Looking around, he made sure the coast was clear before he got onto the computer and started looking through some files. Skimming through the files he saw, financial records, possible cures for cancer, glider tech software..

"Wait i think i found it!" Spider-Man said to himself and opened a file named Military-Grade Weaponry. He looked at this folder and opened up a file that looked like it was the one. It wasn't all the really found was a schematic for a combat mask, some hand grenades but that's about it. No mention of actual bombs being made.

"Hmm, maybe his personal penthouse? nah MJ would have told me about explosives if she found them."

Spider-Man was interrupted by a noise, which sounded like someone approaching the door. Spider-Man quickly inserted a USB stick and started to download all of the files that looked important and turned the computer off quickly before jumping into the vent again and watched as Norman's assistant walked into the room and put some files on the desk and left.

Spider-Man looked at the USB stick in his hand and jumped from the building, making his way towards his apartment, he wanted to research the files on this stick some more maybe MJ could give him a hand.

He got to his window and jumped through the window and flopped down onto his bed, he got his laptop out and plugged the USB stick into it, cringing at the smashed screen of his laptop.

"I need a new one soon " Peter just sighed and opened the file, once again he tried his best but couldn't seem to find anything.

"Hey Tiger how is your day honey?2 Peter heard MJ laugh at the other end of the line, causing him to smile.

"Well let me see, i went to see Harry, he seems to be sticking to the Europe story, i still haven't found a way to bring up his sickness with him, oh yeah i did sneak into oscorp, i have a small lead on the attack on the school. The Bombs were Oscorp made so i have been looking through Norman's files but cant find anything. Any suggestions? "

MJ laughed at the other end again. "Take a breath tiger. To answer your question i have some ideas but i would need to see the file myself. Mind emailing me the files and i will check them tonight when i have free time?"

Peter smiled " Yes i can do that, i honestly don't deserve you, you are out there in a war trying to spread the story to the rest of the world and now you are helping me with my problems, i really do love you, MJ. "

MJ blushed on the other end of the phone. "I love you too, Pete, that actually means a lot to me. Makes it more worthwhile "

"You are helping a lot of people MJ, i am very proud of you and i am sure Robbie is to. I am sure after your story is published, you will be the new head of the bugle! "

"Fat chance" MJ giggled. Her and Peter continued to talk for another hour or so before hanging up so they could get back to work.

"Boss i have managed to find Yuri Watanabe, she is willing to help us make our bang, on one condition, she wants to only take down ex maggia enforcers, she wants to free the city of the criminal scum "

"Good that will look good for me in the long run, let her continue her work, it should keep the Spider busy while we deal with our bigger plans.

"What are your plans, sir?" The guy asked his boss.

"We are going to be the new kingpin of New York, Fisk is never getting out so its free for me to take. If all my plans come together, the public will see me as their hero instead of Spider-Man. Keep me updated on his exploits. I will make my presence known soon. "

Peter was getting frustrated, he couldn't find anything on the bombs. He threw his laptop down onto the bed and smashed his wall in anger with his fists, causing a hole to appear.

"Ohh an angry Spider. is a sexy Spider. " A sultry voice said from the window.

Peter turned around and tried not to laugh as he looked at Felicia sitting on the table beside his window.

"Felicia how the hell do you keep sneaking up on me?"

Felicia laughed as she walked forward and sat down onto his bed, staring up at him.

"Ah Spider, you know i can't give away my methods. So are you going to tell me why you are having 12 rounds with your wall?"

"Just frustrated, can't find anything i am looking for. "

"About the attack on the school, I'm guessing?" Felicia asked softly as she touched his hand softly and started to wipe the blood from his knuckles.

"Yeah, just the bombs used were made by oscorp but i cant find any reference of them. The only thing i can go on is they looked kinda old, like made in the 90s or something. "

"Damn i don't even have a clue, anything else you can think of?"

Peter shook his head and sat down next to her.

"I just feel like leaving it for the night, i emailed the files to MJ so hopefully, she can come up with something. "

Felicia nodded her head and was about to talk before Peter's phone started to ring.

"Sorry gotta take this, Hey MJ yeah the files went through okay?"

Felicia watched Peter talk to the redhead on the phone, not wanting to get in the way, she walked slowly to the window and looked back at him. She had a sad look on her face and just shook her head and jumped from the room silently, and heading home.

"If only he knew," She said to herself sadly as she continued to make her way home.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5! I have been trying to give each character time to shine. Pete, MJ and Felicia are the main characters like i have stated and i have huge plans for all three. I hope you all had a wonderful time reading this chapter and i will see you in the next one! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone i bring to you chapter 6! I first want to start by thanking everyone for all the support, it has been amazing. I am so happy that everyone who has reviewed and favorited is enjoying the story. I have in fact changed my original ending idea, i thought it didn't do a certain character justice, so i am currently trying to come up with a better way of following through with what i want to do. **

**Please enjoy the chapter and i will see you soon with chapter 7. **

**Chapter 6**

"SPIDER-MAN IS LITERALLY SPREADING A DISEASE ON THIS CITY! HE HAS BEEN SPOTTED DOWN IN THOSE SEWERS WHICH HOUSES THE WHOLE NEW YORK POPULATION OF RATS! STAY AWAY FROM THIS MENACE IF YOU WANT TO STAY DISEASE FREE!"

Spider-Man just stared at the noise coming from his phone, Jameson's podcast was getting far more out there in terms of things he comes up with. He was only down in those sewers because a group of thugs thought it was a good idea to do a drug deal down there.

Shaking his head he jumped from the roof he was perched on and headed towards an altercation below him. He spotted a blonde girl being hounded by thugs for her purse. He landed behind the group and cleared his throat.

"You better watch it guys, she seems like she has a mean right " Spider-Man smirked as the girl did in fact punch one of the thugs, knocking him down. The rest of the Thugs stared at the girl in shock and then advanced on her only to be webbed up by Spider-Man, he had moved so fast, the thugs didn't see it coming.

"Now you guys just hang around here while i talk to the fine lady. " Spider-Man smiled under his mask and walked towards the girl who watched from the side, he was a little surprised she hadn't run off to call the cops.

"That was a good knock out there miss, i would hate to get on your bad side," Spider-Man said with a chuckle as the blonde woman smiled back at him.

"Thank you, uh my Dad is a cop so i happen to know some moves in case stuff like this happens. " The Blonde fixed her ponytail and looked at the hero again curiously.

"Shouldn't i be staying away from you? i heard Jameson say you were carrying all kinds of diseases. "The Blonde said sarcastically. "That guy has issues, seriously. "

Spider-Man laughed gently under his mask. "He really does, I'm glad someone is on my side for a change."

The Blonde now stood in front of him and smiled brightly. " You have more than you think"

"Just wished the police thought the same as you, " Spider-Man said with sarcasm, which she just laughed at.

"Yeah most of them are so far up there ass, but not my dad, he actually thinks you do good things for this city and so do i "

Spider-Man smiled softly at her. " What's your name, Miss?"

The blonde smiled at the masked superhero. "Gwen Stacy, pleasure is all mine, Spider-Man "

Spider-Man shook her hand. " Well good luck Miss Stacy, i must be going now, got other thugs to stop. Please let your father know about these guys. "

Spider-Man pointed behind him and Gwen nodded, watching Spider-Man swing away.

**Unknown Location. **

"So Yuri, what are your intentions really? seems to me you have a bigger motive that just taking out maggia guys, why don't you want Spider-Man?"

The Mysterious man stared at Yuri, who was wearing a purple skin-tight suit, with piercing white eyes.

"Spider-Man is not my concern, all i want is true justice and i don't see how i could get it by taking him out " Yuri said as she looked at the floor.

"Well you know the Spider-Man will always get in the way of true justice, that is why he must be kept distracted for now while i put my plans in motion. "

Yuri looked up at the man, clearly knowing who he really is. "Cut the crap, i know who you are, take that silly mask off. Tell me what you have planned?"

The man smirked and took the mask off, placing it on the table. " Very good, i should expect as much from a former police captain. About my plans, well let us just say, New York, will have no choice but to play by my rules once i am done. Listen i am not asking you to kill Spider-Man, thats my job. I just want you to keep him busy, while i bring everything else together"

Yuri just stared at the man and shook her head again. " Why do you want to run this city? You already had your chance and Spider-Man made sure your crimes were uncovered. Do you really think the city will look up to you again?"

The man smirked again. "Oh, i am counting on it, if you need anything make sure to let me know. I have ways to get very powerful equipment"

Yuri nodded and left the room, doubting whether this was the right thing to do.

Mary Jane sat at her table, she was inside a building being protected by rebels, she was currently writing a story about the dictators of Symkaria when a woman walked in, sounding very familiar to her. She looked up and saw Silver Sable, ordering some rebels to go retrieve some injured people. MJ stood and walked over to her slowly.

"Uh hi." MJ said calmly and stared at Sable who had turned around at the sound of a voice.

"You! what are you doing here in Symkaria?" Sable asked angrily

"I am here writing a story about what's really going on here, i want the whole world to know, what you and the rebels are fighting for. "

Sable looked at her, looking rather shocked. "I am sorry for shouting, i just thought you were here for something else. Is Spider-Man with you? "

MJ shook her head "No he has to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man for New York. It is just me, i am however the associate editor of the biggest newspaper in New York and i can promise that the real story about these horrible dictators will get out in hope your country receives aid from others.

Sable nodded and spoke again. "Come with me, i am going to show you what those horrible people have done to my country " Sable started to walk out and MJ quickly followed.

Black Cat was scaling a building, she was stressed and needed a night of fun. That meant running around the buildings and looking for the Spider. She missed the chase he would always give but since he has been back with his ex, he didn't seem to try as hard. Felicia looked around and was trying to spot the superhero but she couldn't see anything.

"Maybe he took the night off?" Felicia asked herself, scanning the rooftops.

"Looking for someone?" Felicia jumped at the sound of his voice and then smirked, turning to him.

"Why yes i am, i am looking for the police station to hand myself in for being such a bad kitty. Will the strong Spider please help me find the right place "

Spider-Man chuckled and walked towards her, making sure she hadn't stolen anything. "What brings you out here tonight, Felicia?"

Felicia smiled as he stood in front of her now. " You actually, i wanted to have some fun. "

Spider-Man began to back away slowly, causing Felicia to smirk again.

"Don't worry Spider, we know you can't be having booty calls these days. I just wanted to play a little game."

"Game? What kind of game?" Spider-Man asked.

"Oh you know the kind where i tell you i have stolen something and have hidden it somewhere."

Spider-Man looked at her, a confused expression on his face, causing his lenses to squint.

"How is that a game?"

"Oh Spider, you are cute. The game is if you can catch me, i will tell you the location to find the missing items. " She smirked and turned around, jumping right from the roof. Spider-Man smirked and leaped off after her.

"Why didn't you just say so!" Spider-Man shouted at Felicia, causing her to laugh and start moving faster. Spider-Man sped up his swinging, as the chase started heading through time square and then up Avengers Tower, where Spider-Man finally caught Felicia and pinned her to the roof, ontop of the helipad.

"I'm sorry miss but i think i have to take you downtown," Spider-Man smirked as he leaned over Felicia, her claws scratching his chest gently.

"Very well Spider, you won. " Felicia said with a grin.

"Now what did you steal and where can i find it?" Spider-Man stood up much to Felicia's disappointment.

"Oh i didn't steal anything, i just wanted a good chase. Only you can give one like that. "

Spider-Man turned around and started to laugh as he helped her to her feet by holding her hand.

"Thank God you didn't steal anything, i knew you could behave "

"Well, the nights not over yet " Felicia smirked and ran her claws up his cheek softly.

"That was a fun chase, to be honest with you, you always keep me on my toes," Spider-Man whispered back to Felicia.

Felicia smirked and let her hand drop to her hip, as she started to walk around the roof, Spider-Man watching her.

"If you take a picture, it will last longer Spider" Felicia smirked as Spider-Man turned away.

"Not funny, Felicia "

"Oh i know Spider, I'm supposed to be mischievous in this relationship, you are the funny part "

Spider-Man laughed and sat on the roof, looking out over the city, Felicia soon joined him, sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Spider-Man asked softly.

"It really is" Felicia smiled and glanced at him.

"Hey get off this roof! No smooching up here! " Spider-Man and Felicia turned and saw a chubby man, walking towards them. They both laughed and leaped from the roof.

"All units, please advise, dead body found hanging in the middle of times square, closest units please make your way there immediately. "

Spider-Man leaped from the building and started swinging to times square, knowing who it truly involved. Once he reached the destination, he picked up the folder left behind and started to read it.

"Sal Vargio, known member of hammerhead's crew, age 45. Convicted of murder but was broken out during the Rykers riot. "

Spider-Man started to scan the area with his mask looking for any clues. He was interrupted though when we was suddenly whipped in his back by a strong cable, causing him to fly forward and landing on his face. Grunting with all the pain he stood and saw a figure standing over him, wearing a purple costume and mask. He just knew who it was.

"Yuri.," Spider-Man asked sadly.

"Not Yuri anymore, Just Wraith! "

**There you guys have chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, i have now added Gwen Stacy to this story and yes she plays a big part. Not to worry though, i have a really good idea how to use her. Yuri/Wraith is one of the villains of this story, the other is a mystery so far but the hints are there! Thank you for reading and for all the support, it means a lot to me. See you all next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here and a bit earlier than was planned but I really wanted to get it out so I can hopefully maybe post another chapter on Sunday. Thank you to everyone for the amazing support, it really keeps me going. Without further delay please enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 7**

"Not Yuri anymore, just Wraith!" As soon as Yuri was finished talking she swung one of her yellow straps at Spider-Man, who managed to recover enough to dodge the incoming attack.

"Yuri why are you doing this?!" Yelled Spider-Man, he dodged another attack from Yuri, watching for her next move. He really didn't want to fight his friend.

"Because I am the only one that can offer true justice! The old way never got shit done"

Yuri lunged at Spider-Man, seeing him getting ready to dodge again, she changed direction and managed to catch Spider-Man with a kick to the gut, sending him back a few feet, landing on his back. Spider-Man groaned in pain, staring at Yuri. Not fighting her was getting harder for him.

"Yuri please, stop this, we are friends, you and I have worked so hard to clean up this city, please don't make me fight you?" Spider-Man watched as Yuri stopped the attack she was about to hit him with.

"You don't get it Spider-Man, that's why I need to get you out of my way " Yuri growled but didn't attack.

"Get what? the fact that you are killing criminals. That may be true justice in your eyes, but in mine, that is just murder. Please turn yourself in for all that you have done"

Yuri stood there and stared at the masked vigilante, shaking her head she whipped a strap around and hit Spider-Man in the face, actually cracking one of his eye lenses. The attack caused Spider-Man to fly back into a lampost, causing it to fall on a hot dog cart. raising his hand to his eye, Spider-Man winced and saw some blood on his gloved hand. He turned around to make sure no one was around the hot dog cart, luckily there hadn't been. He stood again, groaning.

"Yuri, please stop. I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you. " Spider-Man jumped to his right and fired a web at Yuri's face to blind her as she launched another attack.

"Oh don't worry Spider-Man, I am sure after we are done, true justice will prevail.

Yuri threw a type of grenade that looked very much like Mysterio's old stuff. He was proven right when illusions started to appear, showing 10 Wraith's

"Yuri, why are you using Mysterio's stuff? You know I won't be tricked by this." The 10 Wraiths started to laugh and talk like one.

"Who said anything about a trick? I just needed you distracted. " Yuri appeared behind Spider-Man, his sense's alerting him but it was too late. Yuri sprayed something from her wrists, causing him to exhale it through his mask. Spider-Man stumbled forward and started to shake his head, trying to get his head back into the game. There were black dots at each corner of his eyes until finally all he saw was darkness.

Yuri smirked as a truck full of thugs stopped beside her, they picked up the unconscious Spider-Man and carried him to the black truck they had gotten out of, much to the shock and fear of the public and news cameras that had been capturing the action.

Felicia was in her apartment, lounging around, as usual, these days, she was deep in thought about one handsome Spider, that she simply couldn't stop thinking about. She got up and walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. She got a mug from her dishwasher and dried to with a cloth. She then emptied the contents of the coffee maker into her mug and added some milk. She opened her fridge to start cooking some food when a breaking news headline appeared on the TV.

Her eyes widened with fear at the headline.

"Spider-Man Missing Could Be Dead"

Felicia turned the TV up and watched as a news anchor came onto the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Spider-Man has been taken by a group of Thugs and a mysterious person in a purple suit, most likely female. The hero of New York was seen fighting the Mysterious person in the middle of times square, we will now cut to the footage. "

Felicia watched in horror as the Wraith attacked Spider-Man, Felicia was screaming at the TV when Spider-Man hardly fought back. She watched as one of his lenses smashed on impact with one of those straps. She winced just by the look of it. She then covered her mouth with her hand as she watched Spider-Man go unconscious after something was sprayed into his mask. The footage ended with Spider-Man being put in the black truck.

"Tragic stuff ladies and gentleman, if this is the last time we see Spider-Man, then I would like to say thank you to him for all he has done for this city "

The news ended and Felicia didn't even realize she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Could Peter be dead? Why wasn't he fighting back? She shook her head and tried to clear her mind.

"I need to go save him, he needs me no matter what he says" With that Felicia quickly changed into her catsuit and was out of the window.

Miles sat looking at the TV, in disbelief. Peter might be dead, and Miles didn't even do anything to help him. Miles looked around and saw Gloria had stopped by on her usual visits to help supply the shelter with more food. She looked at the TV with a sad look and left quickly after dropping everything off.

MJ was typing away on her computer, Sable sitting next to her. Sable had been nice enough to agree to an interview and that was what they were doing right now.

"So tell me, Miss Sablinova, what are you doing to aid the rebels in this fight?"

As Sable was about to speak MJ got a text alert from Robbie on her phone and started to read it.

"No!" MJ dropped her phone and started to sob into her hands, Sable picked the phone up and looked at the message, shock, and sadness crossing her face.

"He can't be dead, He is supposed to be the hero," Sable said and put her hand on MJ's shoulder.

"It isn't confirmed yet but whoever took him away will no doubt hurt and kill him once they get what they need" MJ didn't look up, she just sat there. She wasn't able to get a plane home since they were on high alert in Symkaria and the airspace had been closed down.

"He will be okay, just have faith," Sable said softly.

Felicia landed in times square, the exact spot where she saw Peter fight that person.

"Come on Felicia, surely there has to be a clue?" She looked around and saw the police investigating as well. They saw her and started to tell her to put her hands up but she just ignored them and jumped to a roof out of sight.

"Come on, what am I going to do?" Felicia's phone vibrated and she took it out, the bugle had posted the story and that was what the alert was about. She sighed and was about to put her phone away when she got an idea. She called Peter's phone hoping one of the guys was dumb enough to answer.

Spider-Man opened his eyes and looked around at his new surroundings. His head was pounding right now, he went to reach for his head but his hands were held in place by the straps Yuri used as weapons. He started to struggle and was able to get one hand free when his phone started to ring, he cursed under his breath and without looking at who it was pushed the answer button as someone came into the room. He raised his hand again and put it under the strap. He watched as Yuri walked up to him without her mask on.

"Hello, Spider-Man, nice to see you have finally woken up"

"Let me go right now, Yuri!" Spider-Man hissed at her.

"I am afraid that I can't do that, just yet. Don't worry I am not going to kill you, I can't promise the same thing for the guy that really does want you dead"

"Who are you working for?" Spider-Man asked, as he heard the wind in his mask but didn't know where it was coming from.

"I cannot tell you that, but soon you shall see"

"Yuri please, this is your last chance to turn yourself in. I really don't want to hunt you down "

Yuri laughed mockingly at him.

"You will hunt me down? I don't know if you are blind Spider-Man but I have you trapped. No one knows where you are. The whole city thinks you are dead."

Spider-Man looked away from her, hoping MJ or Felicia wasn't watching the news at the time.

"Since the city thinks you are dead, no one will be coming to find you. Face it Spider-Man, we have already won and true justice will prevail."

"I wouldn't be so sure about the winning part" Spider-Man and Yuri looked up at the same time at the voice.

**5 minutes Earlier**

Felicia waited until the phone was picked up, she smiled when it was but no one spoke. She heard grunting and knew Peter had answered. She was about to talk to him but she heard another voice over the line. She cursed and started the track a phone number app, she had used it for robbing the rich assholes who didn't mind giving their numbers to a girl in a bar. She quickly typed in Peter's number and got his location. She started jumping from rooftop to rooftop as quickly as possible.

Getting to the location, she looked around and silently took out the guards keeping watch. When she was happy the coast was clear, she slipped into the building and stuck to the beams on the roof, keeping her well and truly in the shadows. She kept moving until she heard a familiar voice and looked down from above. She smiled as she saw the handsome devil himself, Spider-Man tied up. She then got a closer look at the other person and gasped. It was the former police captain, Yuri Watanabe. She got ready to attack.

"Since the city thinks you are dead, no one will be coming to find you. Face it Spider-Man, we have already won and true justice will prevail. "Felicia heard the ex-captain say.

"I wouldn't be so sure about the winning part" Felicia smirked as the heads turned towards her and she launched from her perch and started throwing attacks at Yuri, causing the other woman to go on the instant defensive.

"Should have known you would come to you would come. You two have always been working together." Yuri spat as her mask appeared on her face again as if it was an illusion.

"Of course, I can't leave my favorite Spider hanging around with other girls without me" Felicia quipped and her claws came out, the same time Yuri pulled out a strap.

"I am not going to kill Spider-Man today, but you, I will happily kill a criminal like you"

Yuri charged and swung her strap, causing Felicia to hop over it as if it was a skipping rope and role to the side. Yuri growled again and took out another strap and threw it at Felicia who dodged it only to be hit in the stomach by the other she was holding. Felicia fell to her knees and held her stomach as Yuri approached her.

"Leave her alone!" Spider-Man yelled, trying to get free from the other strap on his hand.

Yuri turned and smirked at him from under her mask. "Why do you care about this criminal Spider-Man? Is she a girlfriend or something?"

Felicia looked up at Yuri who was now facing Spider-Man, she looked at him and saw he was almost free of his bonds. He gave her a wink once he caught her eye causing her to smirk.

"No Yuri she is not a girlfriend." Spider-Man paused and removed his last bond. "She is just a good actor."

Felicia grabbed Yuri's ankle and held her in place as Spider-Man fired a web bomb that stuck to Yuri's chest, Felicia quickly rolled away before it exploded and watched as the former police captain got stuck to the wall, knocked out from the impact.

Spider-Man leaned down and wrapped his arm around Felicia's waist to help her stand. She gave him a grin, as she felt his arm around her.

"Wow Spider, I can't believe you let another girl other than me tie you up for her own fun " Spider-Man laughed and just shook his head.

"Thanks for coming to save me, I really owe you one."

Felicia smiled as they walked from the building, his arm still supporting her.

"No, you don't Spider, you would have done the same for me. Besides, I was a little jealous that the former police captain was trying to snag you for herself. "

Spider-Man just groaned. " Stop with the puns, seriously they aren't funny " Spider-Man said with a chuckle, which only made Felicia grin wider.

"I will stop making puns when you stop sticking to walls"

"Well I guess I can live with your puns," Spider-Man said softly.

"Come on let us get you back to my place, I need to take a look at that eye"

Spider-Man nodded and he carefully started to swing them to her apartment, being careful not to hurt her ribs. A short journey later, they landed through her window and Felicia walked slowly towards her kitchen to get the first aid kit.

"Sit down Peter, your eye looks really bad, " Felicia said as she walked back into the living room, noticing his mask on the floor.

Peter sat down and stared at her face as she began to inspect his eye for any bit of his lense, satisfied that she couldn't see any, she started to clean the blood. Peter winced and blushed as she just grinned at him.

"Aww Petey is blushing, he is so adorable" Felicia pinched his cheek with a laugh, causing his blush to get worse.

A couple of minutes later, his eye was clean of all the blood and she was just finishing up on the stitching.

"I really appreciate you, Felicia you know that? You have been my hero a lot recently" Peter said softly and looked down.

She lifted his chin up with her finger.

"Almost done, hold still Peter," Felicia said softly and put her stuff down, clearly happy with her work.

Peter noticed Felicia try to stand but she found it difficult. He noticed her holding her ribs a lot more.

"Let me have a look at your ribs Felicia "

Felicia faced him again and smirked.

"You sure you want to do that, Peter? The redhead won't like it."

Peter just shook his head with a laugh.

"It's not like I haven't seen what you have before, come on, take the top half of your suit off. I pray to God you are wearing a bra though "

Felicia just laughed and started to roll down the top half of her suit, with some help from Peter. He started to look at her ribs, trying to ignore the gorgeous body and assets she possessed. he winced as he saw a huge bruise on her ribs. He ran his finger over her ribs, making sure they weren't broken.

"I am no doctor but I think your ribs are fine, your pain is most likely coming from that massive bruise "

Felicia nodded and looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. " My Hero "

Peter just started to laugh as he picked up his mask, getting ready to leave.

"Hey Peter, be careful, I was very worried about you. I thought i lost you today and I really don't want to have to go through that again. "

Peter stared at the grief in her eyes, he sighed softly and walked over to her, bending down in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her body and gave her a tight hug. Felicia settled in his arms and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Peter began to whisper something in her ear.

"I don't know what it is Felicia but you have changed, in a good way. I always knew you were more than a petty thief. You turned out to be an incredibly smart and beautiful woman who I actually trust with my identity. You have so much to offer this world and I know you can do things to help change it for good. With great power, comes great responsibility " Peter finished as he laid his head on top of her.

Felicia broke into a huge smile and looked up at him.

"Thank you Peter, for everything. I promise to always be on your side. "

Peter smiled at her and pulled away from the hug.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go call MJ, make sure she knows I'm alive in case she saw the news. "

"Yeah I understand, see you around Spider**,"** Felicia smirked and watched him swing away.

**I hope you all enjoyed this earlier than a usual chapter. This one was very fun to write since it was the first battle sequence, I hope you all enjoyed the way I am portraying Yuri as Wraith. Yes before anyone corrects me, the gas she used on Spider-Man was sleeping gas, compared to what she usually uses which was fear gas. I, however, have changed it to sleeping gas for a reason and to set other things up. Hope all you lovely people have a great day and see you again for chapter 8 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone I hope you are all having a great day. I bring to you Chapter 8, which hopefully you will enjoy. Thank you as always for all the support this story has been getting, we are about to pass 2K reads so I am excited that my story is actually getting read by people. I am going to stop rambling now, Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

"So Yuri is now calling herself the Wraith?" MJ asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah she isn't the same Yuri that helped me for all these years, I don't know something has really changed her and I think it all started with Hammerhead making his move on the city again. Since she tried to kill him, she has went off the deep end and is killing all the criminals in her path all in the name of true justice as she would say " Peter sighed and lay down, the phone resting against his ear.

"Wow, and are you sure you are okay? I thought you were dead Tiger."

"I am fine now, just a bit sore that's all. If it wasn't for Felicia then I may have never been found"

Peter heard MJ sigh on the other end of the phone causing him to laugh gently.

"Don't worry MJ, I don't see Felicia trying to play me this time. I actually believe she has changed, you know?"

"You said that last time, Pete. We can't trust her."

"Yes I did MJ but she did save me after that. if it wasn't for her then, I would have been dead courtesy of Hammerhead, so I am sorry if I happen to trust her. "

MJ sighed again and spoke softly.

"I am sorry Pete, I am just stressed out and was worried that she wanted something else and was just using you. If you trust her, then so do I. "

"Thanks, MJ. I know you will always do the right thing and that's why I love you."

"I love you too, Tiger. I can't wait to get home to see you again, Sable has been doing a pretty good job here. She has been showing that Dictator asshole not to mess with her country. My story is going to go viral."

"That's great MJ, I can't wait when you get home too. Dinner on me at Mick's?"

"Sure Tiger, anyway I gotta run, I will call you tomorrow. "

"Bye, MJ be safe."

"I will and you be safe too Tiger."

Peter smiled and put his phone on the bed and throwing his dirty clothes into the laundry basket. He got a clean towel and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

**Abandoned Warehouse, Brooklyn New York**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY!" yelled the Mysterious man.

"Like I told you his little bitch of all girlfriend came and saved him! " Yuri yelled back, full of rage.

"And what you couldn't handle her? What am I paying you for?" The man retorted.

"You are paying me to distract Spider-Man, not to fight the Black Cat and Spider-Man at the same time"

"Okay Yuri, you have another job on top of your main one. I want the Black Cat killed"

"You really think its that easy don't you?" Yuri answered back with defiance in her voice.

"Yes I do, the Spider and Cat have been thorns in my side for far too long now and I think its time to take her out with her boyfriend."

"Fine I will do it, but on one condition "

"What is your condition, Miss Watanabe?"

"I want double payment and I want to see who this black cat really is. I don't care about unmasking Spider-Man, I just want to Black Cat."

"You have a deal and don't worry I will be the one unmasking the Spider when I am about to kill him "

"How are you actually going to kill him? Do you really think Norman Osborn, the former Mayor of New York could kill the Spider?"

"Oh you will see what I have in store for the Spider"

"Why do you truly want the Spider, killed Mr. Osborn. " Yuri asked

"He was in part to blame for me losing office," Norman said with anger in his voice.

"I think that was your fault for making Devils Breath," Yuri said with a scoff

"Yes that may be true but if it wasn't for Spider-Man and that damn reporter Mary Jane Watson leaking it to the public I would still be in office. Trust me, they will both get what's coming to them. " Norman gritted his teeth and held his glass of whiskey.

"I remember when I was working with the Spider, he spoke about having one of his best people doing his research while he was doing all the fighting, what if this Mary Jane Watson was the one helping him and that is how she was in the know about Devils Breath"

Norman stared at Yuri, a look of thought on his face. moments later he grinned evilly at Yuri and raised his glass to his lips, taking a sip.

"I think you might be on to something, Miss Watanabe, seems you are still the very best detective in this city"

"I am indeed, Mr. Osborn, if you will excuse me, I have a cat to hunt"

Norman laughed and watched Yuri leave, the same evil grin appearing on his lips after Yuri left. He shouted to one of his goons.

"Go and try to find Mary Jane Watson, she works for the Daily Bugle. I don't think Spider-Man would appreciate his little friend being taken.

The goons nodded at their boss and left the building, leaving Norman to plot further.

**Daily Bugle Building**

Gwen Stacy sat at her desk typing away on the story she was currently working on. It was about an all-time record low for crime rates, thanks to Spider-Man cleaning up the streets. She looked over her work looking for any typos. She looked up at the sound of a loud bang and her eyes widened at the group of men holding guns walking into the office.

"Where is Mary Jane Watson!" One yelled and pointed his gun at an intern who was holding onto that morning's paper.

"I uh don't know where she is, she hasn't been seen in weeks " The intern gulped as he stared at the men.

"Not good enough" The goon grabbed the intern and held him as if he was a human shield, a gun pointed to his head.

"I will give you all to the count 20 to get the boss out here or this guy will die. "

Gwen looked around at the scared faces of her colleagues, as the man started counting. Each second he pointed his gun at a different staff member.

"15, 16, 17.."

Robbie Roberston came forward, holding his hands up.

"Please gentleman, put your guns down."

"Are you the boss?" The goon pointed his gun at Robbie now. Robbie responded with a slow nod of his head.

"Where is Mary Jane Watson?" He walked towards Robbie, still holding the intern and still pointing his gun in front of him.

"She is on leave, Has been since a couple of weeks ago"

"You best not be lying or I will kill everyone in this building. Go check the full office and tell me what you find."

Gwen watched as the rest of the goons started to look around for MJ, seeing they were distracted took out her phone and sent a text message to her father, letting him know what was going on.

A couple of minutes later, the goons returned, all of them shaking their heads.

"Can't find her, the guy must be telling the truth" One goon spoke as the leader turned back to Robbie.

"You are lucky you know, you get to live for another day. I can't say the same thing about this guy " The leader pointed his gun at the intern's head again.

"Wait NO Please stop" Robbie yelled.

The goon was about to pull the trigger until the huge window that sat in the middle of the office exploded and Spider-Man came flying in, webbing the leaders gun to the wall.

"It's Spider-Man, the wants him alive, so don't kill him!" The leader yelled and threw the intern aside and charged at Spider-Man with the rest of his goons.

Gwen watched as Spider-Man took on 10 guys all on his own, webbing them to walls and sending them flying through tables. She was in awe at the way he moved and dodged gunshots or swings from weapons. She saw Spider-Man now holding the leader through the broken window.

"Tell me why are you here?" Spider-Man asked.

"I ain't telling you shit, Bug." The leader retorted.

"Are you sure about that chief?" Spider-Man loosened his grip and caused the leader to yell in fear.

"Alright, I will talk! Just put me down please!"

Spider-Man put the leader back on his own two feet and held him still.

"We were sent here to find Mary Jane Watson, The leader said.

Gwen noticed Spider-Man's eye widen in surprise.

"What do you want with Miss Watson?" Spider-Man said with anger in his voice, causing the leader to freak out more.

"I don't know I swear, I just take orders from my boss. Please don't hurt me."

Spider-Man sighed and was about to continue the interrogation but was interrupted by a swat team entering the room, guns trained on Spider-Man.

"Stand down!" Captain Stacy yelled as he walked to the front of the pack.

"Nice work Spider-Man but if you wouldn't mind, can we take it from here?"

Spider-Man grunted and pushed the leader towards the swat team and turned, making sure everyone else was okay. He spotted Gwen and winked at her, causing her to smile as he jumped from the window and swung away.

**Felicia's Apartment **

Felicia sat on the couch stroking her cat, she was drinking some wine and having a lazy day. She was, of course, daydreaming about the Spider. He did things to her that no one else could.

"Felicia.." Felicia jumped slightly and turned to see Spider-Man looking all handsome in his suit. She smiled further when the face of Peter Parker was revealed. He really was handsome in and out of the suit.

"What brings you here, Spider?"

"Something serious is going down but I don't know what. All I know is someone is out to get MJ. "

"Wait, someone is targeting the redhead?" Felicia asked with a confused face.

"Yeah, I don't know why all I know is that's she's in danger and I hate that. Thank God she isn't in the country right now, It gives me time to try sort this out by the time she gets home."

"Did you find out anything at all? like who could be hunting her?"

"Nah I was about to ask but the cops burst in then and i didn't fancy being shot at."

"Yeah you getting shot would be awful, it would damage those amazing muscles. " Felicia ran her finger down his chest and he backed away from her.

"come on stop it!" Peter laughed and sat down. Felicia sat down next to him and touched his shoulder.

"I don't feel like stopping, I like to explore. You know this Spider.." Felicia smirked at him.

"Yes,I know all too well about you and your exploring. I came here to ask for your help."

"Oh in what way do you need my help?" Felicia batted her eyebrows seductively with a smirk on her face. This caused Peter to blush.

"Not like that!" Peter blurted out and started to laugh.

"I want your help in taking down this threat, I know you don't owe me anything but I would appreciate the help." Peter looked at her, his eyes burning to her face.

Felicia looked back at his big brown doe eyes and had to stop herself from kissing him right there.

"I will help you, someone needs to watch out for you after all." Felicia smiled as Peter leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" He whispered into her ear. " I knew trusting you was the right thing to do and this truly means a lot to me."

Felicia smiled at him softly and squeezed his leg gently. " Anything for you, Spider. "

Peter smiled and stood up and walked to the balcony he came in. He turned and smiled at Felicia again and waved before he finally swung away.

"The things that man does to me" Felicia whispered and went to her bedroom, she crawled into bed and lay down. She had a smile on her face, as she fell asleep dreaming about the one person who truly mattered to her.

**So sorry this chapter took a week to come to you all, I have been fighting an illness all week and didn't feel up to writing at all. I am still balancing 2 stories and before chapter 9 is out for this story, I need to add a chapter to my other story. Hopefully,chapter 9 will be out in the next 7 days. Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you again for all the support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with Chapter 9! Almost at 10, I can't believe we are nearly halfway through the story, which should be at the 15 chapter mark. I want each story for my take on Spider-Man PS4 to be at least 30 or more chapters. I hope you are all enjoying my story so far. I read a review that said I revealed Norman too early. That might be true but honestly, I feel with the story that I have going, it was the right thing to do. Anyway please enjoy this chapter, you lovely people! **

**F.E.A.S.T. Shelter. **

Harry sat watching Miles carry a lot of boxes between the kitchen and the storage room, he was still trying to figure out how a kid that age could be so strong without looking like a bodybuilder.

"Hey, Miles are you ever going to tell me what gym you go to? Like that has to be the reason you can carry all that stuff right?" Harry asked as Miles turned around with a nervous smile.

"Ah yeah i go to the one up in Brooklyn, I haven't been in a while though, Me and my dad used to go all the time but I haven't gone since he died." Miles wasn't lying to Harry, he just hoped he would drop the subject of how he is so strong for his age.

"I heard about your dad, man I am so sorry for your loss. He was a true hero of this city, taken from us too soon." Harry patted Miles on the shoulder and walked away, Miles sighed in relief and went back to putting things in the storage room, this time being careful not to attract too much attention to himself. "

**Symkaria**

MJ sat on her laptop reading up on the latest news from New York, rolling her eyes at all the stories that seemed to say the Black Cat and Spider-Man were teaming up and were a little more than friends. She didn't believe any of them of course, she just missed Peter and wanted to be there to help him if he ever got hurt. She was thankful that Felicia was there for him when she couldn't be, still, Felicia just gave her a bad feeling, She was afraid that she was playing Peter again in order to get something she wanted.

"Mary Jane, come with me, our last shipment has just arrived from New York. I now have the weapons that Hammerhead stole back and now it is truly time to make our stand against this piece of scum. " Sable walked from the door as MJ followed her out. MJ aimed her camera at the shipment container and smiled.

"You got those Dig Boy things back! That's great, that will be a huge help against the enemy "

Sable just chuckled which was new to MJ. " Your Spider was the one that started calling them Dig Boys, He is such a moron "

MJ grinned at Sable. "Yes he is indeed, but I love him for it. "

Sable smiled at MJ. "Come I would like to speak to some of my men, I think it would be good for you to listen in, might find out something interesting for your story. "

MJ smiled and followed Sable.

**New York City**

Spider-Man sat on top of the empire state building, taking some pictures to recalibrate his map software since he recently upgraded it to show all the maggia hot spots in town, he needed to find Yuri quickly. He felt his phone Vibrate and didn't even have to press a button because the podcast started on its own.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Just the Facts with triple J, J. Jonah Jameson. First let us get the weather out the way, IT IS RAINING LIKE IT ALWAYS IS IN NEW YORK! " Spider-Man grinned as JJ paused. "I am sorry folks, I am just passionate about the weather. Anyway, our main story is, is Spider-Man dating anyone? Why am i asking this you ask? Well according to my intern this would go over well with the female demographic, so I will be taking calls from different people to determine if Spider-Man could date while he causes all these crimes in this city, Speak!"

Spider-Man heard a girl's voice now. "Thank you for getting me through Mr Jameson! I am a friend of Jared.."

"WE ARE NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT JARED UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CUT OFF EARLY, START GIVING ME YOUR OPINION ON IF SPIDER-MAN COULD DATE WHILE HE CAUSES ALL THESE CRIMES, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO TELL YOU OFF LIGHTLY WHEN YOU ARE WRONG! "

The girl spoke again, this time with a little less enthusiasm "Uh yeah sorry, I think Spider-Man could date, how could he not? Have you seen that amazing as- " She was cut off from the line then.

"WE ARE NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT SPIDER-MAN'S BODY PARTS! NEXT!"

Spider-Man smirked as a familiar voice came over the line sounding all seductive, He sat back against the wall and listened to Felicia talk.

"Ah yes, we have the lovely Miss Hardy on the phone. What is your opinion on this subject" JJ now sounded very calm somehow.

"Oh, I have an opinion for sure. I think you should chill out about the Spider, and to the question at hand, I think he can date, simple as that, anyone can date."

"What is it that makes Spider-Man appealing to people, Miss Hardy?"

"Oh you know, its that hero complex I guess, I guess he has a hot body as well, Umm what else he does have a nice ass like the last girl said."

Jameson was once again seething. "I said we will not be talking about Spider-Man's ass i mean body parts on this show today, Miss Hardy. i am running low on time so please tell me, who do you think Spider-Man's type is? "

Spider-Man thought he could hear the smirk on Felicia's face as she spoke.

"I think he digs the chicks wearing skin-tight catsuits, good day ."

Spider-Man started to laugh hysterically as the podcast ended with JJ screaming at Jared about such an awful idea.

"That guy will never catch a break " Spider-Man thought of Jared and smiled while swinging away.

**Felicia's Apartment**

Felicia smirked as she heard the Spider land on her balcony and tried her best to put on the most innocent face possible.

"What brings you here Spider?" Felicia asked with a small smile.

"You know, girls who wear skin-tight catsuits the usual stuff really. "He smirked and removed his mask and sat next to her, she looked at him as he did and smirked back.

"So you heard what I said huh?"

Peter laughed. "Yes I did and I want to say thank you for pissing JJ off, I feel bad for the poor intern though "

Felicia smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I thought you were going to thank me for saying you have a hot body and an amazing ass, shame that girl who called before me hasn't got that close to you unlike me, who has seen it all." She smirked at his red face and pinched his cheek.

"You are naughty Felicia, you are such a bad influence on me, besides, I like redheads too! "Peter smiled at her as she sat up again, her smirk gone now, but was replaced by what looked like a look of envy?

"Yeah you do but I couldn't say that That might hint at your identity you know?"

"Doubtful " Peter said in return "But I appreciate you looking out for me"

"I always will, sweetie. Besides, I just really wanted to annoy Jameson. "

I think you have done your job well then. "

Felicia smiled and lay her head on his shoulder again, he moved his shoulder away slowly, a bit reluctantly

"I came here to tell you that I have a way to look for Yuri, I have updated my map inside my mask to look for all known Maggia bases and to highlight them, Yuri may be working for someone else but I still think she will take down maggia guys to get my attention. Its the only way I can track her down."

Felicia nodded at him. "So do that mean we are officially partners?" she smirked as he blushed again.

"I guess, anyway, I will talk to you later." He walked towards the balcony door and turned to her, this time with his mask on.

"For your information I only;y dig one girl who wears a catsuit. " He leaped from the balcony and swung away leaving her smirking on her couch.

"Good one, Spider. " She whispered and went to feed her cat.

**Brooklyn Warehouse.**

"So what is the next part of your plan, Miss Watanabe?" Norman asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Spider-Man seems to be on to me, He is expecting me to hit maggia bases, I am going to use that to my advantage to get him out of the way, while I take out his little girlfriend, The Black Cat. "

Norman smirked. "You really think that will work?"

Yuri nodded her head, "Yes i do and if it doesn't I will come up with more ideas, I will take her down. Any update on where the reporter girl is?"

"No, I am afraid she seems to be out of town, no big deal at the moment, when she comes back that's when we make our move. "

Yuri nodded her head and pulled her mask over her head.

"When do we make our big move on Spider-Man?"

"After you kill his girl, He will be angry at you, he will not stop until he finds you. We will use his anger against him and lure him into a trap where I will be waiting to finish him myself.

"And again i ask, how do you plan to kill him? He has taken down a lot of guys, even a former friend of yours Otto Octavious. Martin Li couldn't even beat him with his power. "

Norman smirked. " That reminds me we need to pay a visit soon and try to get him on board with our cause. Spider-Man has never faced me, or the equipment I have. "

"You said you could get stuff from Oscorp, How would you do that if you are disgraced? Isn't your son running it? "

"I am still in control of my company, It was just best for business for me to take a sabbatical in the public eye, I can get anything I want from Oscorp and i Intend you use it to rid this city of the real threat, Spider-Man. "

**Ohhh damn Norman is starting to get serious? What does he have in store for Spider-Man, MJ and Felicia? Will Yuri be able to kill Felicia and help get Spider-Man killed? You will all find out soon enough. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review if you have feedback 'cause I am always aiming to improve my work. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, you lovely people we are back with chapter 10, We are now 20 chapters from the end of this story. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, I am loving the fact that some people have been nice enough to let me know how much they are enjoying it so thank you! **

**Chapter 10**

Peter and Miles stood on top of the Empire State building looking over the city, It was early afternoon and Peter had just got finished teaching Miles more about web-swinging and he had to admit that they 16 year old was taking to it very easily which made teaching him so much easier.

"So apart from almost smashing into a window at over 200 feet, I am very impressed Miles. Your swinging has improved drastically, keep it up and I will take you out on a patrol soon to sort of shadow me.

Miles smiled at Peter and nodded his head, shaking Peter's hand slowly.

"Thanks, Peter, I promise to work harder on what I have learned, I am not perfect yet but I will get better the more I practice. Do you think I can swing home on my own?" Miles asked hopefully.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Miles, I don't want you to get hurt if you make a mistake."

"Oh please, I promise not to get hurt."

Peter sighed and put his mask on. " Fine but you better stay as low to the ground as you can, I will see you later. "

Miles pumped his fist into the air and jumped from the building and Peter smiled as he saw Miles fire a web out and attach to a building. Peter himself then leaped from the building and left, to go to F.E.A.S.T.

Spider-Man groaned as he felt this vibrate and he knew it was the start of another podcast from JJ himself.

"Ladies and gentleman I am going to keep this one short and sweet, I J. Jonah Jameson must be on drugs. Why you ask? Well correct me if I am wrong which I am not, I have a source who has seen the webbed menace swing around the empire state building and this source tells me that he spotted another figure wearing a Spider-Man mask swinging alongside him. Do you know what this means don't you New York? IT MEANS THAT SPIDER-MAN IS NOW BREEDING A NEW CROP OF MENACES, I BET HE HAS HAS A SON WITH THAT BLACK CAT CHARACTER, WELL DO NOT WORRY NEW YORK, I WILL MAKE SURE I EXPOSE THIS SPIDER FAMILY FOR THE DANGER TO THIS CITY THAT THEY ARE, GOOD DAY! JARED GET THE CAR READY YOU FOOL, I NEED TO MAKE IT HOME QUICK BEFORE MY WIFE SPENDS A LOT OF MONEY!"

Spider-Man cringed as he landed at the entrance to F.E.A.S.T, he stood on the roof and changed into his street clothes. He dropped down from the roof into a deserted alley, well he thought it was deserted.

"Well look what we have here, it happens to be the most handsome man I know. " Peter turned to see Felicia smirking at him, which he returned, trying not to blush.

"Felicia hey, uh what are you doing here?" Peter asked and gave her a hug, noticing that she held him tightly.

"I am actually here to show my support to the homeless, I am going to donate $20,000 to the shelter."

"Really that is amazing, thank you Felicia, that truly means a lot to these people, it means a lot to me and my Aunt May as well, she would be proud."

Felicia smiled softly at Peter and kissed his cheek gently, not being able to help herself.

"Your aunt saw the good in me just like you did, she never gave up on me and you won't either, I thought I lost you forever when I made that silly decision to lie to you about having a son, I was being selfish as always. " Felicia looked down at the ground and didn't meet his eye, she was still ashamed.

Peter smiled and lifted her chin up with his finger and stared into her gorgeous eyes, his hand remaining on her chin. "Felicia I never gave up on you then, and I will never give up on you now. You mean a lot to me and I knew, in the end, you would do the right thing, I trusted you and I will always trust you. Besides, I kinda like having you as a partner, we get stuff done when we are together. "

Felicia smiled and launched herself at Peter, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. "God you are such a romantic " Felicia laughed as she pulled her head back to look at him, their lips were inches apart and Peter knew it to, since he was staring at them and trying to keep eye contact.

"Uh I am sorry, that was silly of me, come on let's get into the Shelter," Peter said as he pulled back and walked into the shelter, a disappointed Felicia following him.

**Inside F.E.A.S.T.**

"Pete!" Harry smiled as he hugged his best friend before turning to Felicia, with a small grin on his face. "Who is this fine lady Pete? I have never seen her before"

Felicia smiled kindly at Harry and put her hand out for him to shake, he took it and kissed it instead, that same grin on his face. Felicia smiled again, trying to be nice. The kiss to her hand would have made any girl blush if it was Harry Osborn kissing it, but not her, she was interested in one man, sadly that man was taken.

"I am Felicia, I uh was out of time for a while so that's probably why you have never seen me. I am an old friend of Peter's and ran into him outside as I was coming here. "

"Ah I see, I thought I was going to have to tell MJ that Pete is seeing other girls while she is away." Harry kept his eyes on Felicia as Peter watched on.

"No, Peter is just a friend I assure you, . "

"Please, for a beautiful woman like you, It's Harry. So Felicia what brings you to my shelter? Are you looking for a job?"

Felicia chuckled. " No,I am here to make a donation. "

Harry's face dropped slightly but he was back to grinning like before. " Sure, Usually we deal with donations up in my office if you wouldn't mind"

"Not at all, That's fine with me." Felicia smiled at Peter's expression as he watched on.

"Great, if you don't mind Pete, I am going to take Felicia up to my office, I will catch up with you soon." Harry turned to walk away.

"No,I would like Peter to join us if you are alright with that? I haven't seen him in so long and we were going to hang out after I do this."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Peter but didn't say anything as they walked to his office. Once they got inside, they got down to business and Felicia made her $20,000 donation. She and Peter got up to leave but Harry stopped her and put his hand on her shoulder, grinning again.

"Here is my number if you ever want to make any more donations. "Harry handed her a piece of paper and went back to his desk, admiring the view as Felicia walked out with Peter.

Once they got outside, Peter and Felicia started to walk down the street until they reached a trash can. Felicia took the piece of paper Harry gave her and ripped it up, tossing it away which confused Peter,

"So I guess Harry Osborn won't be getting a date with you anytime soon?" Peter chuckled as she glared at him.

"Not interested, besides, only one guy can handle me. " Felicia smirked and walked into a restaurant, leaving Peter standing with his mouth wide open.

"You are such a tease, you know that?" Peter said as he sat down. Felicia just smiled at him.

"Yes I am and that is why you love me"

Peter looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face after she said that, She caught his eye and looked at him again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, let's just get some food, it's on me. "

"Oh such a gentleman. " Felicia smiled at him and they ordered their food.

Yuri sat on a building opposite the restaurant that Felicia and a guy she didn't know was at. She knew that Hardy was the black cat, it was fairly obvious. Norman didn't seem to know however and she wanted to keep it that way, she wants to be the one to take down the bitch and not Norman. Yuri just scowled as she watched the pair laugh constantly, it made her sick.

"Poor guy is getting led on most likely, she seems to love the attention of many men, including one Spider. Hell, I actually feel bad for him that she is leading him on again. " Yuri said to herself, she was going through her plan in her head constantly, making sure she wouldn't fail.

"You will die today, Felicia Hardy."

**There you guys have chapter 10, I apologize for it being on the shorter side today. Basically I had to cut a lot of stuff out due to contradiction and it really shortened the chapter, so please accept my apologies. Anyway, Chapter 11 should be up by sometime next week, and we will find out what will happen to Felicia. I showed some more of Harry's character in this chapter and it's pretty obvious he is interested in Felicia, do you see that going anywhere? Please leave your reviews as I love reading every one of them, they are great motivation. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Back and slightly early with this chapter but I couldn't help it, I am enjoying writing this so much, It is great fun to see all the positive reviews and that people are enjoying it so I know for a fact it is worth continuing. Please ignore my babbling, enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

"So how are you and the redhead?" Felicia asked with a small frown, luckily for her Peter didn't notice.

"We are fine, I think anyway, she was a bit wary that I was hanging with you again. " Peter couldn't lie to Felicia, to him she always deserved the truth.

Felicia's eyebrow raised at what Peter said and smiled innocently. "What is the redhead jealous of me again? Does she think we have another kid together?"

Peter just chuckled at what Felicia said and put a fry into his mouth. " Nah she just thinks you are going to backstab me again."

Felicia frowned again. "Do you trust me?" She asked as she looked Peter in the eye.

"Always" Peter answered as he looked back into her eyes and he saw her smile softly.

"As long as you trust me, that's all that matters to me, the redhead will just have to get used to sharing her boyfriend."

Peter just chuckled again, his phone rang and he looked at the ID.

"Speak of the devil It seems she always calls when I am totally trying to seduce you," Felicia said with a smile, causing Peter to laugh and stand up so he could answer his phone. Felicia sat watching him, seeing him laugh was supposed to make her feel good on the inside and out but she didn't, she was experiencing the one thing she thought would never happen to her, jealousy. She sighed and continued to watch Peter, which recently was one of her favorite past times, but at this stage, it really wasn't.

'_He is so happy, isn't he? Why do I try to get in the way of that? He was just a booty call, right? surely I can't feel more than that, like I know I said I loved him a couple of times but did I actually mean LOVE him? ' _

Felicia came out of her thoughts and focused again on Peter, she knew the answer to the question she was asking herself.

'_I do love him, That's why I can no longer get in the way of his happiness. It would be so much easier for her if he felt the same but he was with the redhead and Peter is the type that is loyal. I can't do that to him, after everything he has been through, he deserves happiness. I just wish it was with me '_

Felicia stood up and left cash on the table, she walked towards the door, ready to get out of Peter's life but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her, she turned and looked at Peter. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

_'Should I tell him how I truly feel?'_

_"_where are you going, Felicia?" Peter asked softly.

"Peter, I think its a good idea I head home. I don't want to interrupt anything between you and MJ, I am sorry for getting in the way"

Peter watched Felicia walk out and he followed her and grabbed her hand gently, making her face him again.

"Felicia, you are not getting in the way of anything between me and MJ, I don't know why-" Peter stopped talking as his senses began to alert him to danger, he started looking around and heard a bang and turned to see a bullet fly towards Felicia, acting as quickly as he could he moved her out of the way, but it wasn't fast enough, the bullet hit Felicia on the stomach and the blonde fell to the ground. Peter quickly wrapped his arm around her head so she wouldn't land with a thud. He took a quick glance to his left and saw Yuri walk away with a sniper on her shoulder. He couldn't worry about that now.

"Felicia, stay with me okay? It is going to be okay, I am going to get you to a hospital. " Peter gently scooped her into his arms, doing his best not to hurt her more. She was still conscious and she looked up at him. He looked down at her as he started to run towards the nearest hospital, He didn't care if anyone noticed his superhuman speed, all that mattered was getting Felicia to the hospital or she could die. Peter felt his begin to cloud with tears as some rolled down his cheek. He felt a soft hand cup his cheek and he looked down at Felicia, her thumb wiping them away from his cheek.

"You have to stay awake okay? We are almost there, please hang o for me, Felicia"

Felicia winced at the pain from her stomach and looked down at the blood that had now covered her white blouse. She again looked at Peter and smiled mentally, she really couldn't give up on this man, here he was saving her again, she tried her best not to get her hopes up to his clear worry for her health, did she really have a chance with him?.

She opened her eyes and looked around, they were now In what looked like a hospital emergency room, she was losing consciousness quick but tried her best to keep it at bay. She heard Peter talk to one of the nurses in front of them.

"She has been shot in the stomach, she is losing too much blood, please help me..." Peter sounded defeated.

"I need a gurney now!" The nurse yelled and soon Felicia was put onto the gurney, She looked around and saw a lot more nurses and a doctor now as they wheeled her to the operating theater, she kept looking around as she finally found Peter again. She reached her hand out and laced her fingers through his, earning a squeeze in return which made her smile gently.

"You will be okay, Felicia" She listened to his words and repeated them in her head until she got to the operating room. She heard Peter argue with the nurse.

"Sir you have to stay outside, we will get you once we are done."

"But what if she doesn't make it" Peter cried as, which made Felicia heartbreak hearing his sob.

"We will do all we can sir, we promise. "The same nurse replied and closed the door, they soon began to operate on her.

**Brooklyn Warehouse.**

Yuri came walking into the office that Norman used with the same sniper on her shoulder. She stopped in front of his desk and he smiled at her.

"I trust you have been successful?" Norman was now sitting forward as he looked at Yuri curiously.

"Yes, the shot didn't hit her head but it did hit her stomach, the stupid date she was with ran off her with her in his arms, no way he would have made it before she bled out. "

Norman nodded and crossed his arms. " You say she was on a date? The person she was with, do you know who they are? "

"No but he did manage to move her out of the way of my intended target, He is just some guy she is screwing behind the Spider's back. "

"Did you see where they came from? Like I feel this guy has more to do with it. How long did you follow her? "

"I picked up her trail as she came from the F.E.A.S.T. Shelter, the guy was with her then too.

" Really? Most interesting, I may know how to find out who this mystery guy is. He may prove valuable as bait down the line. "

"Do whatever you want, I think my job is done, I will continue to keep the Spider busy, though it will be tougher since i just killed his girlfriend."

"Indeed, remember we need him to be angry for our big plan, that's how he will fall into our trap. "

"Okay, I got it."

Yuri left and Norman pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number, he smiled as they picked up.

"I need some information "

**Hospital **

Peter sat outside the door waiting for updates, he had his head in his hands and was really worried Felicia wouldn't make it.

"How is she?" A familiar voice asked.

Peter looked up and saw non-other than Walter Hardy standing there, "How is who?" Peter tried to play dumb.

"Cut the crap, I know you are Spider-Man, it's pretty obvious seeing how fast you moved to save her life, besides the tears in your eyes give it away " He whispered so only Peter could hear.

"How did you know about that? You are supposed to be gone" Peter said bitterly.

"I always keep a close eye on my daughter. As her father, I want to say thank you for saving her life.

"Who said I saved it? She is in there because I answered a phone call, It's my fault she went to leave the restaurant. "

Walter sighed and just sat down beside Peter. " She will make it, my little girl is strong and If you weren't for you then that bullet would have hit her head. I see the look in your eyes, I once had it when I had to leave her behind. You actually have the chance to be in her life, take it. "

Peter looked at the man and saw what looked like acceptance.

"I don't know what you mean sir, we are just friends, of course, I will always be there."

"That's shit and you know it kid, you are harboring feelings and you know it, you are just trying to hide them "

Peter's jaw dropped slightly, was he harboring feelings? No, he couldn't be, he was in love with MJ.

"I am not the one for your daughter sir, I have a girlfriend and I am happy. "

Walter looked him right in the eye and shook his head.

"You may think that you are happy or are you truly trying to avoid breaking someone's heart? I think the guilt of that is what you are avoiding."

"I really don't think you are right sir.."

Walter just laughed and stood up.

"Look after my little girl" With that the older man was gone again.

A couple of hours later the same nurse from earlier came out. She smiled at him softly and he instantly got to his feet.

"She will survive but it will be a long recovery for her. Luckily for her, the bullet wasn't lodged and didn't hit any major organs or arteries. She is very lucky to be alive. "

"Can I see her?" Peter asked softly.

"Yes but only for a little while, she needs rest."

Peter nodded and walked in to see Felicia lying in bed, she turned her head at the sound of someone walking in and smiled at him.

"Hey handsome, what brings you here?" She gave her classic smirk, which made him feel a lot better.

"You know, a pretty lady needed hospital treatment and because of my hero complex, I had to bring her here myself. The usual you know?" Peter smiled as he sat on the chair next to her bed. She again reached out and took his hand into hers. Peter looked at their hands and a thousand thoughts started running through his mind.

"You are miles away Peter. " Felicia said softly, looking at his blank face,

" Yeah I was just worried about you, I am so glad you are okay."

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you, I think I owe you again for saving me" Felicia smiled at him.

"You don't owe me anything Felicia, If it wasn't for me taking that stupid phone call, you wouldn't be here right now, We would still be having fun. "

She gently raised her other hand and rubbed his cheek gently.

" Peter none of this is your fault. I shouldn't have gotten up, I'm sorry for taking you from your call with your girlfriend. "

Peter shook his head gently but didn't move her hand from his cheek. "It wasn't your fault, I am sorry I always leave you hanging when MJ calls. "

"It's okay Peter, I get it. You want your privacy. So any idea who took the shot?"

Peter got a pained expression on his face. " It was Yuri."

"She actually resorted to trying to assassinate me in broad daylight? Not a very good assassin is she?" Felicia was trying to make Peter laugh but it wasn't working.

"I am going after her once you are out of here, You are my main concern. " Peter said to her softly.

Felicia looked into his eyes and then to his lips, they were tempting but she didn't want to get him in trouble.

"I know you will and I know you will win. You always do. "

**Chapter 11 is done and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter centered just on Peter and Felicia, It was a ton of fun to write and I hope I did it justice. We got more plot in this chapter as well and yes whenever I change the font to italics, it means a character is in their own mind having a convo. Anyway, I would appreciate if you guys let me know what you thought and I will see you next week with chapter 12! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, another early chapter? I can't believe it. Anyway guys, thank you so much for all the support it has been unreal to read all the reviews and see that people are loving the way I write Felicia and Peter. In this chapter, It will be another Peter and Felicia centric chapter, I hope you all don't mind.**

**Chapter 12**

Peter sat on the chair next to Felicia's hospital bed, she was currently having a shower with the assistance of the female nurse that he first saw when he first brought her here. Being along gave him a chance to think about Walter Hardy's words to him. He knew he was in love with MJ but he didn't want any harm to ever come to Felicia, she meant a lot more to him than he even thought. Yeah, they dated for a while but are there still lingering feelings? He felt awful just thinking like this, he was with MJ and her alone. If he was single he would for sure go out with Felicia in a heartbeat but he wasn't.

Peter's head turned towards the door as Felicia came walking out with the nurse, she was smirking at him.

"Shame you weren't allowed to join me, the nurse is a party pooper " Felicia gently lay down and held her stomach as the pain was still pretty bad.

"As I said before Miss Hardy, your boyfriend isn't allowed in the shower room. We can't be having any funny business in this hospital " The nurse smiled knowingly at Felicia's frown.

"I am not her boyfriend," Peter said to the nurse slowly.

"Oh I am sorry to assume such a thing, you guys would make a cute couple though " The nurse smiled and left the room, she noticed the frown was now worse on Felicia's face.

Peter turned back to Felicia and saw the frown. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Felicia turned to him and sighed. "Nothing I am just in pain and I don't like lying around here doing nothing."

"Yeah I get that, but at least you are still alive. I thought I lost you at some point. "

Felicia lost her frown as she looked at the worry in his eyes. " Thank you for being here with me" She whispered and rubbed his hand gently. Peter looked at their hands and smiled softly, it felt good to hold her hand. no snap out of it parker, he told himself.

"Uh so did the nurse say when you might be able to leave?" Peter hoped she didn't notice he was having an inner turmoil right now. She smiled softly at him.

"She said I can get out in the next day or 2, but I won't be able to do anything physical for the next few weeks until I get these stitches out. " Felicia frowned again.

"Looks like I will be wearing sweatpants every day for the next few weeks. " This caused Peter to laugh and she even giggled a little bit.

"I don't get it, here you are lying in a hospital bed after just being shot and you still find a way to light up my mood without even trying, " Peter said softly as he held her hand tightly.

"What can I say, I have a way with men who dress up in skin-tight suits and saves peoples lives," Felicia said through the blush that Peter had caused.

"What the hell is this?" Peter and Felicia turned to see MJ standing at the door, a furious look on her face. Peter's jaw hit the floor and instantly let go of Felicia's hand and stood. MJ continued to stare at him and then Felicia.

"You have 5 seconds to explain why you were holding her hand or else we are done," MJ said loudly, causing Peter to flinch.

"MJ it was nothing honestly, we are just friends, I am with you," Peter said softly as Felicia watched on.

"That's bull crap Peter, no one holds a friends hand like that, have you been cheating on me when I have been in Symkaria? "

Peter now had an angry look on his face and was about to retort but Felicia was now on her feet and standing beside Peter, she spoke first.

"No he hasn't been cheating on you! Nothing has happened between us"

MJ stared at Felicia with anger. " I knew you were trouble, Why are you even back? No one wants you here!"

Felicia stared back at the angry MJ and was about to answer back but Peter stopped her.

"MJ what Felicia says is true, me and her are only working together nothing else, and you don't have to talk to her like that, I want her here "

Felicia looked at Peter as he stood up to MJ to defend her, she smiled mentally and turned to MJ again who was still glaring.

"Why would you want her here after she played you? " MJ asked Peter.

"Because she saved my life and has been helping me with Yuri. " Peter said, standing his ground.

MJ stared between the both of them and just sighed.

"Fine I am sorry for jumping to conclusions," MJ said as she looked up at Peter.

"It is okay, I am really happy you are back, Did you get what you needed from Symkaria?" Peter asked.

"Yes I did, even though I had to fly back early to check to see how she was doing " MJ glared at Felicia again who just stood there glaring back.

"Guys if we are going to work together, we need to stop arguing amongst ourselves. "

MJ and Felicia both nodded at his words and MJ soon spoke up.

"Fine I will play nice, I better get home and pack Peter can you come by my place later? I want to go over some of the Symkaria stuff."

"Sure I can do that " Peter turned to Felicia and she nodded her agreement.

"Cool, see you soon tiger." MJ kissed his cheek gently and left the room.

"well that was something" Felicia exclaimed as she sat down on the bed again, Peter retook his seat next to her.

"It really was and something tells me I am still not out the doghouse. Sorry that I have to leave you tonight, I do need to know whats going on in Symkaria."

Felicia nodded her head and smiled at him.

"I understand, Peter. I will be fine here cause I know you will be coming back to me eventually "

Peter blushed softly and nodded his head. "I won't abandon you "

**Brooklyn Warehouse.**

Yuri stood in front of Norman's desk, she was notified that he had news for her.

"So seems like Felicia Hardy is alive"

Yuri stared at the older man with shock on her face. " How did she survive and how did you know her real identity? I don't remember telling you "

Norman just laughed at what she said. " I made a call and found out from one of my own that she was in fact in F.E.A.S.T. with non other than my son's best friend, Peter Parker. "

"The guy who used to take Spider-Man picture?" Yuri asked.

"The one and only, I was also informed that Hardy seems close to Peter, I think we can use him to lure the cat out and finish the job. "

"You still didn't answer my question, how did she survive?" Yuri demanded.

"Seems Peter got her to a medical facility in time, it saved her life. Any updates on the Spider?"

"None, He has been quiet since the Cat was taken out. "

"Interesting " Norman said to himself.

**Sorry for the semi-short chapter everyone but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Will Norman be able to figure out what is actually happening? Will MJ and Felicia be able to work together in order to save the city from Yuri and Norman? As always please let me know what you think by reviewing, I really appreciate it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter of my story! I am so happy to read that everyone is still enjoying it. I want to talk first about how MJ reacted in the last chapter. She was very over the top but that is how I wanted it to play out as for story reasons. We are nearly halfway through the story and I am happy to say that the final act starts around chapter 20. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 13**

Felicia was getting ready to leave the hospital, a fact she was very happy about. She finished packing the rest of her stuff and turned to see Peter walking in with MJ.

"You ready to go?" Peter asked Felicia, as MJ stood beside him.

"Yeah I am all set, how are we getting to my place with the 3 of us?" Felicia asked as she smiled politely at MJ, who tried to smile back.

"Cab, I don't think you can be running on rooftops for a little while. " Peter chuckled and took Felicia's bag for her as MJ soon spoke.

"We best get going, I don't like hospitals " MJ tuned and walked out the room, Peter and Felicia following her. Soon the trio reached the streets of New York and MJ hailed a cab. She got into it after Peter opened the door for her and then watched as he helped Felicia into the seat beside her. MJ shifted uncomfortably and looked out the other window away from Felicia. Peter jumped into the front seat beside the driver and told him the address, they were soon on their way Felicia's place.

"So Pete, did you read that draft I sent you last night?" MJ asked as she took Peter's hand as she spoke to him from the back.

"Yes I did manage to read it and it looks really good, Sable helping you with it shocks me still. Like she isn't bad but I didn't take her for answering reporters questions. "

"Yeah, when I first saw her I thought she was going to shoot me on the spot. I think she just appreciated the fact someone was trying to get the real story out there" MJ said softly as they soon pulled up in front of Felicia's building and they all got out. Felicia was holding her stomach because it hurt really badly and put her arm around Peter's shoulder to help balance herself. He walked slowly with her to the front door and MJ watched them from behind.

Once inside the building, Peter helped Felicia to the elevator and held MJ's hand with the other as they started to move up to the top floor. When they reached the right floor, they walked out and into the apartment through the door. Peter gently sat Felicia on the couch and MJ sat on a chair opposite her. MJ watched as Peter help Felicia take her pain pills and just sighed silently, she knew something was going on but was she really mad? Like they could just be friends but the look Felicia gave Peter made her think differently.

"Pete, I gotta get going soon, so shall we talk about how we are going to take Yuri down?"

Peter nodded and sat next to Felicia as he started racking his brain for an idea. Eventually, he spoke. "She is working for someone, I just don't know who. All I know is she is hunting Felicia down on the vendetta against criminals or ex-criminals. It isn't the same Yuri that I helped through all those years, when I look at her now, all I see is a monster who is out for blood and we really need to stop her. "

MJ and Felicia sat listening to his words, thinking of ideas of their own. MJ was the first to speak up. "You say she is hunting criminals? So how would we be able to know her next move? This city is full of criminals "

Felicia spoke up next, "From what Peter has told me, she is hunting maggia members more so than just criminals."

"Then why is she hunting you?" MJ asked Felicia, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea but If my guess is right, getting me would somehow bait Peter out to her and her boss. He has been captured already by her and from the little I heard, her boss has a huge vendetta against Spider-Man. "

"At least they don't know my real identity, that would make everything worse. Anyway, who could this boss be? " Peter asked with slight frustration.

"I don't know, there are too many criminals with a vendetta against you to count, " MJ said as she looked at Peter.

"What about the kingpin?" Felicia asked Peter responded with a shake of his head.

" Yuri would never work with him, she hates him too much. Besides, It has to be someone we wouldn't expect, she hates all the criminal scum, so therefore I think her boss isn't actually a criminal" Peter said and MJ nodded as she was thinking.

"Do you think the people that came to the Bugle looking for me are connected with this boss?" MJ asked.

"I think they are, but even then that isn't a good lead. Ah,I am so frustrated! " Peter yelled as he started to pace.

MJ sighed and stood up, she walked up to Peter and kissed him on the lips softly, Felicia watching them closely but neither noticed.

"I gotta go, I will see you later" MJ walked from the apartment without another word and left Peter and Felicia alone. Peter sighed as he watched her leave and continued to pace until he felt a soft hand take his hand and drag him down to the couch. Felicia smiled at him softly.

"Is the frustration directed at Yuri or your relationship with the redhead?" Felicia asked softly.

Peter looked at, his mouth was agape. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Felicia just chuckled and laid her head against his chest, feeling him wrap his arm around her. "It is obvious, what is bugging you, sweetie?" She looked up at him with the same soft smile.

"I don't know, MJ just seems different or is it me? I guess I still haven't forgiven her for accusing me of cheating. " Peter closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Hey I know it hurts but at least you still have her" Felicia said with some sadness in her voice.

"Yeah you are right, I don't know. I just need to talk to her with what she said in the hospital and get it all out in the open. It was very awkward today, did you feel it?" Peter asked her as he looked down at her.

"Yeah," She said as she buried her head further into his chest. " She isn't happy with how close we are."

"Yeah she really isn't, besides I don't know why she would think I would cheat on her, we are just friends. " Peter said as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Well we did date at one point, I would be jealous too. " Felicia said, she knew she was already jealous but she was trying to make him feel better.

"You are right again, Thanks Felicia," Peter said softly and stroked her hair. Felicia smiled and blew him a kiss. They sat in comfortable silence and Felicia ended up falling asleep as Peter ran his fingers through her hair. Peter smiled and gently scooped her up into his arms, being careful not to hurt the wound that was stitched up. He walked her into the bedroom and lay her under her covers softly. He stood again and looked at her.

"You are really beautiful," He said to himself, not knowing that Felicia actually heard it.

Peter leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, before leaving the room. Felicia felt his lips on her skin and instantly smiled widely after he left the room.

"I love you, Peter " she whispered before falling back asleep.

**Brooklyn Warehouse**

"Seems the Mary Jane girl has returned to town, shall we make our move right away?" a thug asked Norman.

"No I don't think that is a good idea, I want to make sure it is the perfect time. "

Norman turned as he saw Yuri walk in, a folder on in her hand.

"Who was the guy you killed today?" Norman asked her.

"Mario Stefano, he was charged with murder but got let off when the witness failed to show. The witness had apparently killed themselves the night before by hanging themselves. Turns out this guy strangled them, we tried to test for DNA at the time but we found nothing. "

Norman nodded his head as he listened. "So the Spider will find the body and when he does what is the next move?" He asked Yuri.

"I will follow him, I want to know where he sleeps and I want to know who he hangs with. It will give us more leverage to use against him. "

"What about the Cat?" Norman asked.

"She will be dead soon, I know where most of her hideouts are thanks to previously working with Spider-Man, If she goes back to any of them, I will know"

"Good work Yuri, It is almost time to put the big plan in motion."

"I can't wait to see it"

**Well, guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope it was worth it! I have been posting a lot of chapters lately and I don't see myself slowing down. If it continues like this, I see the story finishing by the end of April and yes there will be a sequel! As always guys I would appreciate if you could post reviews to let me know how I am doing, reading them really makes my day. I have a question for everyone who reads this story, what would you like to see in the sequel to this story? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone welcome back to chapter 14 of my story! I am very sorry for the delay in getting this up but I have been sick the last few days. I am happy to say I have started planning the story to Marvel's Spider-Man 3. I have started by doing a rough outline of what I want from to happen and I hope in time everyone will enjoy it! Please enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 14**

Peter and MJ sat at a table, they were currently in Mick's sharing some French fries. MJ watched as Peter ate and just looked at him sadly for a second.

"Hey Pete, I think we gotta have a talk about Felicia and you?" MJ said softly as Peter looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked with a slight frown.

"I first want to apologize for accusing you of cheating on me, I was out of line with that and I am very sorry to the both of you. I will tell her next time I see her. "

"It is okay MJ, I get it. I didn't hold it against you. " Peter went to reach out and touch her hand but MJ moved hers away slowly.

"I haven't finished yet Pete. I want you to be honest with me when I ask you this. "

Peter swallowed his food and looked at her with worry in his eye. "I promise to be honest "

MJ took a deep breath and looked at him again. " Do you have feelings for Felicia?" She saw a shocked expression take over his features.

"Uh, I don't know if I can answer that," Peter said, trying to change the conversation but MJ wouldn't budge.

"The fact you said that makes me have my doubts. I see the way you both act around each other and I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. I try to forget about the jealousy part when I see how happy she makes you. I used to be able to do that, but since I have come back I have realized I am not the right girl for you. " MJ took Peter's hand gently and looked into his eyes.

"Pete, look into my eyes and be honest with me, you love Felicia don't you? More than you do me?" MJ asked softly as they made eye contact.

Peter sighed and looked into her eyes. "I love you, I always have but I guess I do love Felicia, I know that isn't fair to you. I am sorry."

MJ just looked down at the table and then back up to him. "Don't be sorry for falling in love with someone else, I love you so much Pete and thats why I have to do this for you. Me and you have had our chance and It didn't work out. I want you to be with someone who can keep you safe as well and I don't think I am the girl for that. I am your best friend but not the love of your life. Felicia is."

Peter stared at her with shock in his eyes again. "I don't know MJ, I really don't know what I feel. "

"Pete you are one of the smartest people I know and also one of the dumbest, especially when it comes to girls. I see the way Felicia looks at you, she loves you."

Peter looked down at the table and realized she was right but he felt guilty about treating her like this. " I am sorry it came to this MJ."

"Don't be sorry, It was fun while it lasted but I think its time we find people who we want to be with for the rest of our lives. " MJ smiled softly at Peter.

"You are the best MJ, I really love you, you will always hold a place in my heart. " Peter said as he squeezed her hand.

"As will you in mine, I just want you to be happy. I see Felicia really is the one for you"

Peter smiled at her softly as MJ stood up, he stood after her and gave her a tight hug.

"Go get her tiger " MJ whispered and kissed him on the cheek before she walked out and left the restaurant.

Felicia held onto her stomach as she sat on top of a rooftop. She was still not fully healed but she was getting bored sitting around. She decided she needed to get out and was currently on her way to one of her hideouts. She wasn't planning to steal anything, she just wanted to make sure her gear was all still there. She stood up again and put the pain to the back of her mind and leaped from the building she was on and continued on her way.

Eventually, the former cat burglar made it to the base under the bridge, making sure to not get hit by a train she made her way inside and looked around, she was satisfied to see all of her stuff was still there. She sat down on a wooden chair in front of her workbench and started tinkering with her equipment. She was halfway through working on improving the claws on her gloves when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly tossed a stun grenade behind her and saw non-other than Yuri jump out of the shadows away from the attack.

"What are you doing here?" Felicia hissed with anger.

"I am here to finish the job of course. " Yuri said simply and whipped one of her yellow cables at Felicia forcing her to jump out of the way, despite the pain she was in.

"You have no idea who you are messing with Cat" Yuri hissed and launched another attack and once again Felicia dodged the attack.

"I do, I am dealing with the biggest bitch I have ever met. Who are you working for?" Felicia tried to hide her pain as she spoke, Yuri watched her.

"I don't think I will tell you who I am working for but don't worry your little boyfriend will be meeting them soon." Yuri went to attack again but Felicia caught her off guard with a roundhouse kick that sent Yuri flying into a stone wall with a thud. She winced in pain as she got back to her feet.

" You just pissed me off" Yuri shouted and started to charge Felicia who dodged again.

"Now you are pissed off? What were you before that? Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you are a psycho." Felicia went to trip Yuri but Yuri smashed her cable into Felicia's face, causing her to go through her workbench. She raised her hand to her face and touched it, thankfully most of the cable hit her googles but they were now smashed. She quickly wiped the glass away from her eyes before it could do any more damage.

"I am not going to kill you yet, I want the spider to watch you die." Yuri kicked Felicia in the stomach causing her to scream out in pain. Yuri just had an evil smirk on her face and continued to attack Felicia in the same spot. Felicia was gasping for breath as she slouched against a wall. She looked up and saw Yuri's knee flying for her face, out of instincts, she moved her head and Yuri's knee went crashing into the stone wall, causing her to yell out in pain and collapse to the floor holding it.

"I will get you!" Yuri yelled as she stretched her knee out, luckily for her, the armor of her suit took the brunt of it and didn't result in her breaking her knee cap.

"I am sure you will," Felicia said with sarcasm as she struggled to stand. She got to her feet and walked slowly over to her broken workbench and picked up a rope. She walked back to Yuri and kicked her right in the jaw, knocking her unconscious. She quickly tied the former police captain up to a pillar that held the tunnel they were currently in up. She knew Yuri would get out in no time but she needed time to getaway. She needed Peter.

Felicia limped out of the base holding her stomach, she quickly pulled out her phone, making sure to turn it on and texted Peter.

"I need you, meet me at my house." The text read. She sent it and put her phone away, as she slowly started making her way home.

**30 minutes earlier. **

Peter knocked on Felicia's door after realizing her balcony door was locked, he waited a couple of minutes to see if she would answer, he eventually gave up and walked out of her building. He needed to go see his aunt and uncle's graves, he would see her later. He walked down the street and felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it, hoping it was Felicia but it wasn't, it was a news article that just went live. According to the article, some people had been broken out of the raft, however, it didn't name the people missing. Peter sighed as he continued to walk to the cemetery, he would deal with that later.

Peter soon made it to the cemetery and stood in front of his aunt and uncle's grave. He was saying some words to them.

"So yeah I am afraid me and MJ have split up but It wasn't bad. I think we both realized it wasn't working and I hope she finds someone who can give her the life she wants. She knew that I love Felicia and ended it the right way."

Peter was so caught up in talking to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, he didn't sense someone walk up behind him.

"Hello, Peter." Peter froze at the voice and turned to look at the person who said his name.

"Martin Li. I thought you were in prison." Peter looked around and luckily the cemetery was empty. He would act if he needed to.

Martin Li looked at Peter and just laughed. " Don't worry I don't think you will need your web-shooters " Peter was shocked that Martin had figured it out.

"I know who you are Peter, Have since you invaded my former office. "

"Why are you here?" Peter asked with some anger in his voice.

"I am here to pay my respects to May."

"You are partly to blame for her being here," Peter said viciously.

"Yes I know I am and I am really sorry for what my inner demons caused. I am not making excuses, I should still be in jail but someone broke me out. "

"Who?" Peter demanded.

"Yuri Watanabe, she said she had a job for me."

"Let me guess, you accepted?" Peter said with disdain.

"I did to her face but I don't plan on helping her. I deserve to pay for my crimes and I promise to turn myself in after this. I just needed to see May."

Peter looked in Martin's eyes and nodded his head as he stood aside and let him walk forward towards the grave. He watched as Martin placed some flowers on May's grave and then he turned to Peter.

"Thank you, I don't want forgiveness, I just wanted to apologize for letting revenge win. "

"Did Yuri tell you who she was working for?" Peter asked.

"No, she just said she needed me to keep Spider-Man distracted as her boss sets up the big plan to kill you "

"Big plan, I wonder what they have in mind"

Martin looked at the grave and Peter saw some tears fall from his eyes.

"I am sorry May, I have let you down and you are here because of me. I will always live with the guilt of what I have done. I hope you are resting easy."

Martin looked at Peter and bowed his head and started to walk away, Peter stopped him by holding his arm gently.

"Wait, Martin, I accept your apology, I know my Aunt May does as well, she always held a place for you in her heart."

Martin nodded as he turned and walked away. Peter watched as a police car pulled up and Martin surrendered without a fight.

Peter felt his phone vibrate and smiled as Felicia said to meet her at her house. He took one last look at the graves and whispered.

"Wish me, luck guys, I love you both "

Peter quickly left the cemetery and made his way to her house, which luckily wasn't very far away. He climbed the side of her building and soon stood on her balcony. The door was open so he walked into the house and looked around for Felicia. He couldn't see her but he heard some cuss from the other room and walked into the door. He stopped at the sight he saw. Felicia was covered in bruises and she was trying to ice her stomach.

"Who did this to you?" Peter said with anger as he crouched in front of her.

Felicia looked at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Our old friend Yuri did this, she failed to take me out again. "

"Where is Yuri now?" Peter was getting ready to go and find he but Felicia stopped this train of thought by placing her hand on his. He looked at her and crouched in front of her again.

"I left her tied up in one of my hideouts but she will be long gone by now."

"So that is where you were, I tried to find you here not long ago but you weren't in. "

"What were you here for?" Felicia asked as she struggled to ice her stomach.

"That can wait, I need to take care of you first" Felicia smiled at how caring Peter was, it made her love him a lot more than she already did. She gently passed him the ice pack and watched as he placed it on her bare stomach.

"Did Yuri say anything to you?" Peter looked into Felicia's beautiful eyes as she did the same to his.

"Yeah she was saying the usual I am going to kill you and stuff. She wanted you to watch me die. "

"She is not the same Yuri anymore that is for sure" Peter sighed as he looked over her body at all the bruises.

"did she give anything away about her boss?" Peter asked as he ran his finger along her rips to make sure they weren't broken.

Felicia flinched slightly at his touch " No she didn't. " Felicia said with some frustration.

Peter went back to icing her stomach. "I was at the cemetery, Martin Li was there. Apparently Yuri broke him out with others for a big plan involving me and her boss. "

"And is Li helping them?" Felicia asked with some fear.

"No, Yuri thinks he is but after he told me he turned himself in. Watched the cops take him away myself. "

"Good, that is one less problem. Do you know the others that escaped?" Felicia asked as she looked at his face, something felt different about him.

"No I didn't think to ask Martin, I was too shocked. "

Felicia nodded her understanding. "Does the redhead know you are here?" Felicia tried to hide her disappointment as best as she could.

"Yeah she does," Peter said softly

"Well you best get back to her, I will be fine. Sorry for dragging you here for nothing " Felicia stood up with difficultly and went to walk away from Peter. She felt him grab her hand and gently pull her towards him. She looked at his face with shock evident on hers. She was sitting on his lap but she couldn't bring herself to move, it felt right to her.

"Peter what are you doing? What will the redhead th-" She was silenced as his lips came crashing onto hers, capturing them in a deep tender kiss. She didn't kiss back however and pushed him away as best as she could.

"What the hell are you doing?" Felicia asked with fury in her voice, the kiss felt good but it wasn't right.

"I am not one for affairs Peter, why did you kiss me when you are with another girl."

Peter looked at her as he finally caught his breath. " me and MJ broke up. "

Felicia stared at him with shock, they broke up but why? "Why did you break up? Are you okay?"

"She broke up with me, she knew I had feelings for another girl and we broke up because we both realized we couldn't give each other happiness we deserved."

"You have feeling's for another girl?" Felicia knew it wasn't her, she had this defeated look on her face.

"I do," Peter said softly as he looked at her.

"Who?" Felicia asked withs sadness.

"You," Peter said simply and waited for her reaction. He stared at her, she was clearly thinking. He was caught off guard however when she launched herself at him, kissing him the same way he had just kissed her. Peter lay back onto the bed and held her waist as her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth which he happily accepted.

" God I love you" Felicia whispered before capturing his lips again, the pain in her stomach completely forgotten about.

**Well, there you guys have chapter 14! Finally, Felicia has got her man and honestly, this is where the real fun will begin. I really hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, I am sorry again for the wait. I hope it was worth the wait. Yes, most of you were thinking Felicia and Peter would get together at the end and honestly that was the original idea but I have changed the ending since then and it simply it didn't work. For the ending to work, they had to get together earlier and I knew from reviews that people were very excited for it to happen. As always please leave a review if you have the time, It really lets me know how I am doing. Until next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

**We are back with Chapter 15 and I hope you all are excited! We are now officially halfway through the story and about to start the final act. Norman is continuing to plot, Yuri is continuing her vendetta against all criminals, and Peter and Felicia are giving it a go at things once again! Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 15**

"Hey there Spider, long time no see, miss me?" Felicia purred over the phone causing Peter to smile.

"If it isn't the beautiful black cat, what can I do for you?" he answered back with as his smile only grew.

"Well It has been half an hour since you left and I already miss you. What are you doing currently?" Felicia sat on the couch in her house and lay down as she spoke to him.

"I am actually on my way to take down some bad guys trying to steal a bike. Who needs a gang to steal a bicycle? " Peter chuckled as she did as well.

"Well you know New York sweetie, a lot of crazies live in this city." she heard action on the other side of the line and smiled as she waited patiently for him to finish.

"Now with that dealt with, I am now free. I am headed to see Harry Osborn, want me to come over afterward?"

"Yes please, I want to cuddle tonight," Felicia said with a slight blush on her face, she still couldn't believe they were now together again.

"Your wish is my command, my lady!" Felicia laughed at Peter's antics and was about to ready to leave him to what he needed to do.

"Well sweetie, I will see you when you get here, love you"

"I love you too, I will see you later." Felicia smiled at his words and hung up the phone and stretched her arms out. She was on her way to a full recovery but she still felt some pain from time to time.

Peter walked into the main entrance of the shelter and went right to Harry's office. He knocked on the door and Harry opened it and welcomed Peter into a hug.

"Pete it is good to see you," Harry said with a smile on his face, but he was awfully pale.

"Harry you doing alright?" Peter asked with concern, was Harry's sickness getting worse and progressing faster? He thought.

"Yeah I am good man, just didn't sleep much last night, I had company over if you know what I mean. " Peter just chuckled with a nod.

"Well alright but if you ever need anything, you let me know," Peter said and Harry nodded.

"So I hear you and MJ called it quits, are you doing okay?" Harry asked softly

"Yeah I am, it was a mutual decision, she is still one of my best friends, I just happen to like someone else. "

"She didn't say you were with anyone else but damn man you work faster than I do." Harry grinned as Peter rolled his eyes.

"I am with Felicia now actually." Harry stared at Peter and shook his head.

"Good for you Pete, she is a sexy lady, you are lucky," Harry said with some jealousy in his voice.

"Hey I am not with her for her looks, she is so much more than that."

"Sure, I guess, " Harry said with a shrug and it actually angered Peter how Harry thought of Felicia.

"I am sorry if you liked her Harry but me and her have a history " Again Harry shook his head.

"I don't have time for a relationship, you know me, I move onto other girls quick."

"I couldn't do that to Felicia, she isn't just a girl to me, she is more than that. " Peter said and Harry just looked at the floor.

"Fine, I get it. What brings you here anyway?" Harry asked as he didn't meet Peter's eye.

"I wanted to check up on you and see what is new?" Peter sat down on the couch in the office, it didn't look different from how Mr. Li had it arranged.

"Well, the shelter is doing great. Get this my dad called me the other day, and guess who he wanted information on?" Harry looked at Peter with a smirk on his face.

"Who?" Peter asked with shock evident on his face, he didn't think Norman was going to be on the scene that quickly.

"Your girlfriend Felicia, he wanted some info on her," He said simply.

"Why would he want information on Felicia?" Peter asked as he sat up, the gears in his head going into overdrive.

" I don't know I told him I had seen her that day with you. It is a shame what happened to her after that though." Harry looked at Peter and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, she got shot by some lunatic."

"You wouldn't know who that person is who shot her?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, why would I know? I am just a 23-year-old living on his Aunt's inheritance until he can find a new job. "

"Relax Pete, I am joking. Anyway, he seemed interested in her, I think he is going to offer her a job at Oscorp when he is back. "

"Where is he?" Peter asked, hoping for more info.

"I don't even know, all I know is he isn't in New York after all that mess with Otto Octavious. "

"Yeah.." Peter looked down at his feet but his phone buzzed and he had a text from MJ.

"Sorry Harry, I gotta go meet MJ. I will see you soon."

Peter left the shelter and got onto the roof and changed into his suit as MJ called him.

"Hey Pete, I just wanted to make sure you are doing okay after our break up. "

"Hey MJ, I am doing fine thank you. I am with Felicia now, thank you for being so mature about it. It truly means a lot. "

Peter heard MJ laugh on the other side of the phone, as he chuckled as well.

"Don't mention it, Tiger, you guys are meant for each other. I am sure I will find my guy one day "

"You will MJ and that guy will be very lucky to have you, hell he will struggle to keep up with you. " Again MJ laughed at his words.

"Thanks, Tiger, I gotta get going, got a deadline to make. See you later, I think we all need to talk about this Yuri situation once Felicia is back on her feet."

"We will, Bye MJ" Peter hung up the phone and felt happiness flood through his body, things were coming together.

"I knew you and my little girl would get together" Peter turned to see Walter Hardy standing there, an I told you so smirk on his face.

"Yeah I guess you were right, still it doesn't change the fact that your daughter still thinks you are dead."

"Please Spider-Man don't make a scene, it is for her own safety." He said with a sigh.

"For her safety from who? the mob? they are all gone now and she helped put them away. She can take care of herself and I think she deserves the chance to see her father alive. "

"I can't, it is too dangerous. "

"Don't you think that's her choice?" Spider-Man asked softly.

Walter sighed again and leaned against the wall, he lit a cigar and took a puff before speaking again.

"I will think about it. Thank you Spider-Man."

"Don't mention it, if you don't mind I have a gorgeous lady waiting for me"

Walter chucked and watched Spider-Man swing off towards his daughter.

"Look after her Spider-Man " Walter whispered and left the roof, making sure not to be seen.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a caller on the line who claims to have seen someone flying around the sky on a surfboard, speak and make sure to be ready to be proved wrong by yours truly," Jameson said with the same tone of voice he always used.

"Well uh hi everyone, first my name is Matt and I want to say hi to my girlfriend, Emily- " The poor man was cut off before he could get further.

"NO SHOUTOUTS ON MY SHOW UNLESS YOU ARE SHOUTING OUT MY BOOK WHICH HAPPENS TO BE ON SALE AT ALL YOUR LOCAL BOOKSTORES. GET TO THE POINT ABOUT THE FLYING SURFER AND WE CAN ESTABLISH WHAT DRUGS YOU MAY HAVE BEEN ON!"

Matt's voiced wavered a little bit but he got to this point. " Well I was doing the dishes in my apartment and I saw something fly from the top of Oscorp tower. "

"What did this thing look like?" Jameson asked.

"Well they had this metallic green armor, and he was on what looked like a metal surfboard but it had some sort of engine. "

"Anything else?"

"Yeah the thing flew past my window and it looked like a man was wearing a mask, the mask was green as well and had these really pointy ears, it was weird. "

"Almost sounds like a Goblin... JARED TRADEMARK THE GOBLIN RIGHT NOW THAT IS GOLD, WAIT DID YOU SAY THEY WERE WEARING GREEN?" Jameson yelled.

"Yeah.." Matt said with fear in his voice.

"SCRATCH THAT JARED, TRADEMARK THE GREEN GOBLIN, THAT IS GOLD AND WILL EARN ME, I MEAN THIS CITY MILLIONS! "

Peter's brain went into overdrive once again as he walked towards Felicia's front door. A guy with Oscorp tech flying around the city doesn't sound good, he should pay Harry a visit tomorrow to see what is up. Tonight, however, he wanted to spend it with his girl.

He walked into her apartment and was almost knocked off his feet as Felicia flung herself towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi I see someone mi-" Peter was shut up as Felicia's lips claimed his in a deep passionate kiss as they both held each other tightly. Felicia demanded entrance to Peter's mouth and he obliged with no problem at all.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that. " Peter said with a smile as he kissed Felicia softly and led her over to the couch. He sat down and Felicia lay down with her head in his lap. She played with the string of his hoodie as she spoke.

"I did miss you, Did you get what you need from Harry?" She smiled up at the still dazed look in his eyes.

"I guess I did, and then some. "

"What do you mean?" Felicia asked curiously.

"Well Harry received a phone call from his dad, apparently Norman is looking for you."

"That is strange I have never spoken to him before. " She felt his fingers run through her long blonde hair and smiled softly.

"Yeah It doesn't make sense, apparently he wanted to offer you a job but I don't believe that. It is kinda sketchy that he was looking for you just before Yuri shot you. "

"Yes, it is indeed, what do you think it means?" She rubbed his cheek with her hand and stared into his brown eyes.

" Well I am not sure yet but after you are back on your feet we will dive right into it. In the meantime, I have another idea. "

"Oh, whats that my handsome Spider?" Felicia smirked as he leaned down and claimed her lips in his once again, as they both fell into a pleasurable bliss.

**Well, guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I can't lie, this is one of my favorites. What did you all think? and what are you expecting to happen in the final act? I am so excited to show you soon! As always reviews really help me see how I am doing and I love to read them, so please if you have the time, post some! Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I will see you all soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back with a new chapter! I hope everyone is staying safe and following guidelines. These are tough times we live in, so please be careful! I apologize for the late update but I have been sick myself, hopefully, nothing serious of course. Thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it! **

**Chapter 16**

"So what do we do next?"

Yuri asked with a sneer on her face, she was still furious that Felicia caught her off guard and managed to escape. This would only make her eventual death worse. Norman put his feet on his desk and just put his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion which irritated Yuri but she didn't let it show.

"What do you mean what is next? I should be cutting you loose because you have struggled to kill the cat on countless occasions." Norman said with no hint of malice, just a calm demeanor about him.

"I am your best hope you asshole!" Yuri yelled in frustration causing some of the guards nearby to point their guns at her in alarm. Yuri just sneered at all of them before turning back to Norman, who raised his hand, indicating to lower the weapons pointed at Yuri.

"That may be true Miss Watanabe but how can I know you will succeed next time? " Norman was now leaning forward on his desk as he watched the former police captain.

"I will deliver the Cat's head on a platter and will do my part with getting Spider-Man in position. When do we move?" Yuri kept her expression blank.

" We move soon. Here is what we are going to do, we are going to go silent for a little while, to try and get the Spider and the Cat off of our tail for a bit. In the meantime, I want you to do more research on Felicia Hardy, I already know enough about Peter Parker. I want to know where she sleeps and I want to where she eats, got it?"

Yuri nodded her head but had a question she wanted to know the answer to. " Why is Parker involved in this? I thought all he did was take pictures of the Spider. It seems like he is dating Hardy when she isn't the black cat. Seems she isn't the loyal type since she is screwing the Spider behind the guys back too. "

Norman just got a smirk on his face. "I have known Peter Parker for years, he is my son's best friend. According to my son, he used to be this really skinny kid who would try to protect the other kids from bullies but ended up getting bullied himself. Then from out of nowhere, he bulked up and became a machine. I think there is more to him and I am going to figure it out, just to wait. He is the key to this. "

"Okay, what about the reporter what do we do about her?" Yuri asked

"We have a couple of guys follow her, she will be a part of the final plan as well but she will be my bait. The Spider won't want to let his little friend die at my hands but she will along with him. "

"I will get right on the Hardy research. " Yuri walked away as Norman pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Son, I have a favor to ask. Can you go to Oscorp and get me Peter Parker's job interview video? I think it is time the boy really helped changed the world for the better"

Peter sat on the couch in Felicia's apartment as he received a text from MJ.

"Hey Pete, I have some info for you. It is about Norman Osborn's whereabouts. "

" Really? where is he?"

"I can't say over text, you never know who is watching, can you and Felicia meet me later once I am off from work?"

"We will be there "

Peter put his phone down as Felicia came walking sleepily into the living room, clearly just waking up.

" What are you doing here so early?" Felicia fell down beside him and rested her face in his neck, causing Peter to laugh.

" Not a morning person still?" Peter said with a grin, as Felicia looked up at him, her hair all messed up from sleeping.

" I will never be a morning person. How the hell are you so energetic this early in the morning?" She placed her face in his neck again and closed her eyes hoping to catch some more sleep on her boyfriend.

" I guess I had all the hours I needed, besides I wanted to come to see you because I missed you "

"I don't have time for flattery at this time in the morning!" Felicia grumbled as she was close to falling asleep again.

"Well in that case, you won't want your good morning kiss and breakfast made for you then?" Peter smirked as her head immediately jerked up.

"Don't be hasty now Peter?" Felicia said as she was slightly more awake now.

Peter went to stand up to start breakfast but Felicia stopped him.

"Good morning kiss first!" She grumbled and gently kissed his lips, her hands going around his neck to hold him close. Peter held her waist, being sure to not touch the area's that still hurt, the kiss was gentle but had so much raw emotion it almost took his breath away.

"Right that's enough, for now, Miss Hardy I am hungry " Peter stood up as Felicia started to pout at him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

" Fine but I get more of you later, no escaping me Parker!"

"I wouldn't want to escape you, my lover."

MJ walked through the streets of New York, a tired expression on her face. It had been a long day at work and MJ was so glad it was the weekend so she could actually get some rest. She yawned as she approached the door to her apartment building and stopped, she had a weird feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around a bit and didn't see anything.

" Must be more tired than I thought " She whispered to herself and opened the door, not seeing the group of guys that were now across the street in clear view walking away. She walked to her door and slid the key into the lock and opened it and closed it as soon as she was inside. She put her bag on the table and let her hair out of its usual ponytail, and took a seat on her couch.

Taking out her phone she sent Peter a text. " I am home now, drop by whenever "

She got a quick reply that said he and Felicia would be there in 5 minutes. She put her phone on the table and turned the TV on, scrolling through the channels until she heard a knock on her fire escape. She walked over and saw Felicia in normal street clothes but Peter was in his full white Spider costume.

She opened the window and helped Felicia inside, knowing about her injuries from the gunshot and also from Yuri. Felicia looked at her strangely but that look didn't last long before they were all sitting down on the couch. Peter removed his mask and was the first to speak.

" So what do you have MJ?"

MJ took out a laptop from her large handbag and opened it up to reveal several dots planted around the city.

"Remember when I broke into Norman's penthouse and got the devils breath info?" MJ asked and Peter nodded.

"Well,It turns out I actually managed to download a lot more. Look at this, these are locations that Norman owns. You have places in Manhattan like Oscorp and his house obviously but he actually owns the raft prison. "

Peter looked at her and suddenly his expression changed. " So Norman could be behind the breakout? Martin Li said it was Yuri."

"That's the thing Pete, I think they are working together, MJ said.

"Yeah, t does make a ton of sense, especially since he happens to be looking for me to offer me a job. " Felicia emphasized the job part with her fingers and turned to MJ.

"So why would he want to help Yuri? Didn't Peter save him on live TV?" Felicia looked at her boyfriend who was in deep thought.

"I don't get why he would work with Yuri, that part doesn't make sense. A lot of this doesn't. If he was the mayor why would he breakout inmate's from the most secure prison on the east coast?"

"I don't know Pete, but I have found other places where he could be hiding, I don't think Harry is being entirely honest about his dad as well as his own health. I think Norman is still close by but I don't know where. He owns a lot of places in New York. He owns warehouses in Brooklyn which are listed for Oscorp stock and equipment. He owns night clubs and restaurants. He even owns a hotel. So if he is here, he could be anywhere"

Peter listened to what MJ said and just put his head in his hands. He felt Felicia rub his back gently as he was thinking.

" So I think we should check each one out, It will take me a while though," Peter said softly.

"I can help, Felicia and MJ both said at the same time and they both looked at each other.

"Fine, you can both help but only when you have healed Felicia, I need as much info on these places as we can. "

Both girls nodded and Felicia stood up gingerly, her ribs still giving her problems. Peter noticed this and gave MJ as hug before he held Felicia's waist gently but making sure she was securely against him.

"I best get her home, she needs rest." MJ nodded as she watched Peter start to swing slowly back towards Felicia's apartment.

Peter landed on Felicia's balcony gently and helped his girlfriend through the door before closing it. He picked her up in his arms gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Let's get you to bed for some rest," Peter said softly as Felicia ran her fingers down his neck. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

" Remember when I said I wanted more this morning?"

Peter looked at her and nodded his head.

"Well it is time to pay up honey, the Cat wants her own booty call tonight " Felicia practically purred the last part which sent shivers down his spine.

"Your wish is my command"

Felicia giggled as Peter carried her to the bed and they spent the rest of the night having a lot of fun.

**Well, guys I really hope you all enjoyed Chapter 16! We got some more plot and the final plan is coming together. Norman and Peter are both on to each other though, what is going to happen? Will Yuri be stopped on her path of vengeance or will she succeed and get what she really wants, Felicia dead. As always, I would appreciate it if you would review to let me know what you think, I feel this chapter had been very light-hearted which we need at times like this so, I hope it was really worth the wait .**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone, I am back with another chapter! I hope everyone is keeping safe and following all of the proper guidelines. I am sorry for such a late update but here I am now. I am really happy to say I have written the ending of the story and in my opinion, it is a good one. remember Li wasn't the only one that got broke out of prison. Remember everything happens for a reason. Let's get to the chapter! **

**Chapter 17**

Peter and Felicia were sitting on the sofa cuddled up together. It was early in the morning and Felicia and Peter had just woke up from a good night's sleep. They were currently watching the news when a news report caught their attention. They leaned forward to pay attention to the reporter.

"Breaking news this morning, we can confirm that Adrian Toomes AKA The Vulture has passed away this morning from the raft maximum security prison. Mr Toomes has died from cancer and will be cremated in the next few days. In other news Spider-Man once again.."

Peter turned the TV off and stared at it, he felt remorse that the Vulture succumbed to his cancer, no one deserved to die of that horrible disease. Felicia noticing his distress ran her hand down his back soothingly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking love?" Felicia kissed his shoulder softly, hoping to give him some comfort.

Peter looked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist again, as he began to speak.

"I just feel like no matter what crimes the Vulture committed, he doesn't deserve to die from his cancer. No one does. "

Felicia nodded her head in understanding and snuggled into him more. " You are right, no one deserves to die like that. Are you going to be okay out on your patrol?"

Peter kissed her cheek and gave her a nod of his head, he really needed to let off some steam and going out on patrol was the best way to do that.

"Go, babe, I will be here when you need me. I always will be " Felicia said softly as she planted a soft kiss on his lips, causing him to blush.

"You are the best Felicia, I will be back soon " Peter smiled and stood up, he walked into the bedroom and came back a couple of minutes later in his full suit. He gave Felicia a small wave before walking to the balcony and leaping off, firing a web at a building as he started to swing to where he was needed.

Felicia remained on the couch as she continued to watch the news, she couldn't really pay attention because she was far too busy hoping that Peter would be okay.

Mary Jane sat in her office in the bugle. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she was going over some records on Norman Osborn that the Bugle had obtained a while back. She felt a hand touch her on the shoulder and she looked up to see Gwen Stacy smiling at her.

"Hey, Gwen what can I do for you?" MJ asked with a smile, she really liked Gwen. She was very hard working and was on par with Peter in the genius department.

"Hi MJ, I have that file you asked for. Can I ask you something though?" Gwen said with a smile matching MJ's

"Of course " MJ replied

"Well, Why do you need so much info on the former mayor? " Gwen asked curiously.

"Well I uh I am doing a story on his current whereabouts," MJ said hoping Gwen would buy it. She didn't.

"Well by the looks of it, you are just looking at warehouses or buildings he owns. I don't think that would make a good story. Whatever you are involved with MJ, be careful. "

"Gwen I will be fine I appreciate your concern but you have nothing to worry about. "

"Whatever you say MJ but I am just going to leave this here then. " She slid a piece of paper onto her desk with an address and a picture of a warehouse on it. " This warehouse seems to be the one most frequented by the former mayor. I have done some research and found that he has used this warehouse for some Oscorp equipment."

"How do you know it has equipment in it?" MJ asked as she looked over the piece of paper. Gwen just smiled when MJ looked at her again.

"Oscorp announced it when the warehouse was first bought by them a few years ago. It was in a press release. "

MJ smiled at Gwen and stood up, giving the blonde a short embrace. " Thank you, you really are amazing at your job."

Gwen smiled as MJ got her bag and was about to leave. " Thank you, MJ. If you need anything else, you know where to find me"

MJ smiled and put everything she was working on into her bag and left the office, she had work she needed to do at home now. she may finally have a lead.

**Brooklyn Warehouse**

"So are you ready to make your move?" Norman asked as he faced someone who stood in the shadows.

" Yes , I will pull this off. They will never suspect a thing until it is time." The figure said with a hint of Russian in his voice.

"Good, I broke you out of prison for a reason, don't make me regret this. Once your work is done, your record will be clean.

" You can count on me boss"

**Manhattan Skyline**

Spider-Man was swinging from building to building, looking for any action. He had only stopped a few crimes since leaving Felicia's house and it was frustrating to him. He was distracted when he felt his phone buzz, he pressed the side of his mask and accepted the call.

"Hey MJ, whats up?"

"Hey tiger, I got some stuff I gotta talk to you about. Can you fill Felicia in once I am done?" MJ asked

"Yeah sure, what do you have?"

"Well, I have an address on something very interesting relating to Norman Osborn. " MJ said as she heard Peter land on a building over the line.

" Oh, that's great. What is it?"

"its a warehouse and this is the address " MJ quickly texted the address to Peter and continued to talk. " It is apparently where Oscorp puts all of its equipment or parts that can't stay in the main building. "

"Oh damn, good work MJ, how did you find this?" Peter asked as he memorized the address as it appeared inside his mask.

"From Gwen Stacy, she works at the Bugle with me. She is very smart. "

"Yeah,I have met her before, gave her a burglar a mean hook as well."

"Yeah sounds like her, I don't know Pete, maybe we should ask her for some more help."

"We will talk about that MJ, I am not sure we can trust more people with this kinda stuff. Let me get this to Felicia and we will all talk about it in person"

"Alright tiger, I got work to do, see you later."

Spider-Man heard the call disconnect and saw below that there was a beat down happening. He landed on the roof nearby and saw it was some kids beating up another kid. He leaped down and landed behind them, causing them to jump in fear.

" Come on guys, why are you ganging up on a kid much smaller than you?"

"He deserved it" One of the kids said back in defiance but shut up as Spider-Man narrowed his lenses at him.

"No one deserves to get beat down by a gang. I am going to teach you a lesson. If you keep continuing on this path and being bullies, you will never grow up and meet your potential to be greater. All you will end up in is prison because this is not right, do you understand?"

The kids nodded and ran away from Spider-Man. Spider-Man looked at the kid that was on the ground and offered his hand. The kid who was gaping at him took it and stood up. Spider-Man saw he had a busted lip.

"Are you okay?" Spider-Man asked softly as he kneeled in front of the kid and started to fix his messed up clothes.

"Yes, Thank you spidey."

"No problem kid, I don't have time for bullies. Are you going to be able to get home okay?"

The kid nodded " My mom is meeting me here In the next 5 minutes. " The kid went to pick up his bag but all of his school things fell out, the bag was destroyed.

"Hey wait here kid, I will be a minute. " Spider-Man started to go through the map inside his mask and found what he was looking for. He jumped onto the wall and climbed it quickly. He found one of his old backpacks webbed to the wall. He opened it up and removed anything that was left inside. He jumped back down and landed in front of the kid. He handed the bag to the kid and smiled under his mask.

"Hopefully this does the trick "

The kid took the bag and he and Spider-Man started to fill it with the school supplies that had fallen out previously.

"What's your name kid?" Spider-Man asked

"Simon. " The kid replied and turned around as he heard his mom call his name. His mom noticing his busted lip walked forward and quickly wiped it with a handkerchief that she was carrying. She turned to Spider-Man next.

"What happened to my son?" she asked.

"I saw a group of other kids ganging up on him. I put a stop to it. "

The woman nodded and looked over her son for any more damage. She noticed he had a new bag.

"Where did you get this son?"

"I gave it to him, his other one got ripped by the other kids I think," Spider-Man said softly.

The woman nodded and stood up to face Spider-Man again

"Thank you Spider-Man how much do I owe you for the bag and helping my son?" She asked as she reached into her purse for cash.

Spider-Man just smiled under the mask. "There is no need to pay me anything Ma'am, it's my job, I am happy to do it. "

The woman smiled at him. "Well my husband is the police captain, I will make sure he hears about this. Thank you again."

Spider-Man nodded and gave Simon a small wave, before he leaped into the sky and fired a web, swinging away leaving a mother hugging her son.

**Well,guys first I am so sorry for such a long wait, I didn't intend to make you wait this long for this chapter but I really got busy with some stuff over the last couple weeks. I hope you are all excited to see how this ends. I am very happy with this chapter because It has some small story progression. I really want to hear your predictions on how the story will end, from what I have read so far, no one has got it right. Please as always, fav, follow and review as it really helps out. Have a great day guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, everyone, I am back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, things are going to start building up from this point on since we are near the end. Any guesses to how this will end? I really want to hear what you think. **

**Chapter 18**

MJ knocked on Felicia's door, she was just coming in from running some errands, she needed to talk to Peter and hoped he was here. She looked up when the door opened and Felicia looked at her with some shock on her face.

"Mary Jane, what are you doing here?" Felicia asked with uncertainty. The blonde was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a white tank top on, her blonde hair was flowing down most of her back.

"Uh Hi, Felicia is Pete in?" MJ asked as she adjusted the bag she was holding on her shoulder.

"No he is out on patrol still, he didn't have the best of mornings. " Felicia continued to look at Mary Jane.

"Can I come in and wait for him?" MJ asked slowly.

Felicia nodded her head and stood aside as MJ walked in, after she was in, she closed the door. Felicia walked towards the living room with MJ following her. She motioned for MJ to sit down on the couch. She did so and looked at Felicia in the same way.

"Look MJ I want to talk to you about something," Felicia said when she sat down, she started to fiddle with her fingers.

"What is it?" MJ asked.

"Since we are going to be working together, I don't want it to be awkward around us. I am really sorry that you and Pete didn't work out, but I couldn't hide my feelings for him any longer. I am really sorry, but I promise nothing happened between us when you guys were still together. "

MJ looked Felicia in the eye and saw nothing but honesty and sincerity. She smiled softly at her. " It is okay, I appreciate you wanting to clear the air. We won't be friends right off the bat but I can see myself growing fond of you. Just please promise me something?"

"Anything" Felicia said quickly.

"Look after Pete, he really is an amazing guy. I haven't seen him as happy as he is with you, so you must be really special. He is smitten with you, so please don't hurt him. I can promise that if you hurt him, all of us who love him will come down upon you. Do you understand?"

Felicia looked at MJ and nodded her head. "MJ I promise that I will treat him good and not hurt him. I love and adore him more than you will ever know. You have my word"

MJ and Felicia nodded at each other both now being on common ground. They were interrupted when they turned towards the balcony and saw Peter come swinging through the window in his Advanced Spider-Man suit. He looked around the room when he landed and saw Felicia smirking at him and MJ looking very amused.

" Hey tiger, " MJ began as she stood. " Have a good patrol?"

Peter took his mask off and nodded his head as Felicia walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly. "Yeah it was alright, I am guessing you are here to talk about what you told me about earlier?"

MJ nodded as she smiled at Felicia who was now wrapped around Peter, she returned her smile and pulled Peter to the couch. Felicia was the one to speak up now.

"So what do you have Mary Jane?" Felicia asked.

"Please call me MJ." MJ smiled at Felicia which Peter caught and smiled himself as she continued. "I have narrowed down a potential location of Norman Osborn. We think he might be holed up in an Oscorp equipment warehouse in Brooklyn. "MJ showed Felicia the address and she nodded her approval.

"Okay so how do we got about getting more info on this place?" Felicia asked she ran her hand down Peter's arm as it was wrapped around her waist.

" I know I can't do it. If Norman is hiding out here, he will be able to spot me a mile away and get outta there while his goons keep me busy. " Peter just sighed as he finished talking.

"What about me?" Peter and Felicia turned to MJ after she spoke. " I managed to sneak into tombstones place and sables outpost without being seen, both had guards. " MJ didn't want to bring up the fact she snuck into one of Hammerhead's places to look for a missing child that didn't exist in front of Felicia, that was all in the past now.

"It is very dangerous. " Peter and Felicia said at the same time.

"It is, but I think I can do it. Besides, as you said, he would notice Pete a lot easier than me and you Felicia are still not fit enough to do something like that yet. Trust me guys, I got this."

Peter looked at Felicia and she nodded her head. He sighed again. " Okay you can do it but if anything goes wrong you tell me okay? I will get there as soon as I can. "

MJ nodded. " Well I best be going, I need to get a plan together on how to get into the warehouse. "

"Wait, when are you going to make your move?" Felicia asked from the sofa.

"The best time would be Sunday night I think. I will call when I am ready " MJ smiled and let herself out.

"Wow that girl is something else," Felicia said with a smile. "She has more balls than some men I know "

Peter laughed as she pulled Felicia closer and kissed her lips softly, causing her to smirk against them.

"Well seems someone really missed me all day." Felicia smiled as she climbed onto Peter's lap and kissed his chin softly.

"I always miss you, Miss Hardy. So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

Felicia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. " I want to just be lazy with my boyfriend good sir. Let us hope no crimes interrupt us. "

Peter laughed and kissed her once again. " Your wish is my command, my love."

"Lucky me," Felicia smirked as she turned around and had her back to Peter but she still remained in his lap as they began to watch tv.

**Brooklyn Warehouse**

"Miss Watanabe, we are close to putting my plan in action, are you ready to play your part?" Norman asked as Yuri approached his desk.

"Yes, I am more than ready to take out the cat bitch. "

Norman just laughed and pointed to someone sitting on the chair to his left.

"Ah, so you are the surprise that Norman promised to help me complete my job. " Yuri had an evil smirk on her lips as the man bowed to her.

"We may have been on opposing sides in the past captain but now we are here for the same reason. We are going to break him in and hurt him in ways he doesn't know yet. I am the man who can truly get under the webhead's skin. " The man said, in his usual Russian accent.

"We shall see won't we?" Yuri grinned again.

**Manhattan Streets.**

Miles was walking home from the shelter after a long and hard day's work. He was exhausted and he just wanted to get home to sleep. He stopped at the traffic lights and waited to cross the busy street. He covered his mouth as he yawned. He looked to his left and saw a girl on her phone, she really wasn't paying attention to the busy road and she stepped out. Miles felt a strange tingling sensation in his head as he looked to his right and saw a car turning a corner and start moving towards the girl who had stepped out onto the road. The driver saw her too late and started to slam on the brakes hoping it wasn't too late. Miles out of instinct ran onto the road and pulled the girl back as the car went skidding past her. The man who was driving finally stopped and got out of his car.

"You god damn kids need to watch where you are going!" He yelled with anger as he got back into his car and drove off, leaving a frightened girl on the ground with Miles.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked softly.

The girl looked up at him and had tears in her eyes. She gave a slow nod and Miles helped her up.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life." the girl said to him.

"It is okay, why were you not paying attention though?" Miles asked as he observed the girl who was about his age.

"I was stupid that's why I am sorry. I just got dumped by my boyfriend and I was texting with my best friend who was trying to help me. This thing nearly killed me. " She held up her phone with disdain.

"I am sorry that you got dumped. Can I walk you home?" Miles asked.

"No I am fine, I really couldn't ask you to do that. Thank you so much for saving me. " The girl gently kissed Miles on the cheek and walked away. Miles didn't know what to think but he was happy he was able to help someone.

**So sorry for the shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! I continue to tease this mystery Russian man and I am happy to see no one has figured out his identity yet. I hope everyone is enjoying the buildup so far, I am so excited for you all to see how this ends. It is going to be good for all of you I hope. As always please Follow, Fav and review as it really does help me out. Until next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone welcome back to the next chapter! I really hope you all enjoyed it, It was very fun to write. I honestly can't believe how close we are to the end of the story now but It has been a good ride so far right? Anyway, today's chapter will be a good one and I really hope you all agree. Let me stop blabbering and get to it! **

**Chapter 19**

MJ woke up on Saturday morning feeling apprehensive about the day. Today was the day that she was going to try to infiltrate a warehouse that Norman owned to see if he was there. She, Peter and Felicia was working on building a case to link Norman to the crimes he committed since his disappearance, which included attempted abduction of her and attempted murder on Felicia. She looked out the window and saw that the day was looking slightly overcast, which made her feel even worse about today. She was nervous to get this done and as clean as possible though she was worried that her luck with sneaking around places she shouldn't be was running out and she was going to get caught.

_come on MJ, you can do this. Stop making a fuss and get the job done. This is important, stop delaying it and start finalizing your plan!_

MJ cringed as she mentally scolded herself but she knew that she had a job to do. MJ let out a sigh and went to the kitchen, she really needed a coffee. Across the city, Felicia and Peter were just waking up as well. Felicia groggily looked to her left and smiled at Peter who was still sleeping with his arm wrapped around her. She leaned her head into his chest, hoping to get 5 more minutes but today wasn't her lucky day and Peter's police scanner started going crazy.

"All units please be advised Rhino has been spotted and times square, make your way there immediately and make the arrest. "

Peter's eyes opened as soon as the scanner started to blare through the room. He took a deep breath as he heard the Rhino's name being said over the scanner.

"Rhino," Peter said thinking to himself out loud. "How did he get out of prison?"

"I don't know babe but here you go. " Felicia handed Peter his costume and he smiled appreciatively at her in return.

" Thanks, Felicia I will be back as soon as I can "

Felicia couldn't help but giggle as Peter left through her window, a toothbrush full of toothpaste in his mouth as he swung away.

"Gotta always be fresh that one " Felicia said with amusement as she got a towel to go take a shower.

**Times Square**

Spider-Man arrived on the scene, he looked around and saw many police cars flipped. He continued to scan the environment and saw his big metal Russian friend.

"Rhino old buddy, old pal." Spider-Man jumped from the perch he was on and landed in front of Rhino as he turned around. "How the hell are ya? Did you lose weight? I really heard the prison training program is top-notch."

"Get out of here poke, I have no time for you today. " Rhino huffed as he saw Spider-Man chuckle under his mask.

"Rhino that isn't the way to greet an old friend but I guess I don't have much time for celebrations either. I need you back in your cell." Spider-Man fired a web at Rhinos horn and yanked hard causing the bigger man to fall on his face.

"Oops sorry, big guy, that happens sometimes. " Spider-Man jumped onto Rhino's back but was thrown off with force causing him to smash into a vehicle. Spider-Man held his back as he stood up.

"Well, that hurt. It wasn't very nice either. " Spider-Man squared up Rhino again and charged at the bigger man. Rhino went to dodge but Spider-Man managed to hit him with a police car door that he saw lying near by. Rhino was slightly stunned but quickly recovered.

"That is it, Spider. You are going to die at the hands of the Rhino today!" The Rhino went into full charge as he made his way towards Spider-Man. But the superhero was faster and managed to jump right over Rhino. The Rhino had no time to slow down as he went crashing into a wall headfirst. The Rhino staggered and turned to Spider-Man still slightly dizzy. He ripped a door from a nearby car and launched it at Spider-Man who caught it in mid-air with a web and swung it back at him, hitting him squarely in the head.

"STOP HITTING ME IN MY HEAD" The Rhino roared as he prepared to charge again but Spider-Man could see this fight was over. He waited for the perfect moment and it came when Rhino was a foot away from him. He jumped over his head again and watched as the large man went charging to a solid stone wall horn first causing him to get stuck and knocked out in the process. Making sure, Spider-Man webbed up Rhino as SWAT team members held their guns on the large man.

"Be careful fellas, he may wake up in the morning with an almighty headache. "

Spider-Man went to swing away but a shout stopped him. "Spider-Man over here " Spider-Man turned and saw a guy in a police uniform approach him.

"Yes, officer?" Spider-Man asked uneasily.

"Please call me Captain Stacy. I just wanted to say thank you for helping here today, not all of the cops on the force appreciate it but I sure as hell do. Good job."

"Thank you, sir. A pleasure to help. "

"Just between you and me" The captain whispered suddenly and moved in closer so Spider-Man could hear. "Thank you for helping my son the other day, Simon has been talking about you non stop since. I guess I gotta thank you for helping out my daughter Gwen as well."

"Oh your daughter could handle herself, sir, she had a mean hook. "

Captain Stacy laughed. "Yeah she does but I also think she has a crush on a certain masked vigilante " The captain teased as Spider-Man blushed.

"Well, sir I wish you luck getting this big guy back to the raft. I will see you around." Spider-Man saluted and swung away from the scene before a crowd of fans could bombard him.

**Felicia's Apartment**

Felicia watched as her boyfriend landed in her living room. She instantly went into care mode as the watched him limp towards the sofa.

"What is hurt, baby?" Felicia helped him sit down.

"Nothing serious honestly. I just damaged a couple of muscles when I hit the car I reckon. " Peter winced as he sat laid his head on her shoulder, he was exhausted and needed sleep. She ran her fingers through his hair softly and was surprised to see him asleep almost instantly. She lowered his lips to his hair and kissed it as he slept. She got more comfortable and lowered his head to her lap as his phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was MJ so it must be important.

"Hey MJ " Felicia picked up.

"Hey Felicia is Pete there? I saw what happened in times. Is he okay?" Felicia could hear the worry in her voice.

"He is really sore but he fine. No blood for once. " She replied as she ran her finger through Peter's hair.

"Good can I talk to him?" MJ asked.

"He is actually sleeping can I take a message?" Felicia asked.

"Sure I should be telling you anyway. I just wanted to let you guys know I am making my move in an hour or 2 and that I will call you when I am done. "

"Okay but please be safe MJ. We trust you can do this" Felicia said with worry.

"Thanks for the support " MJ chuckled on the other end. "I will be fine. Talk soon. "

Felicia hung up the phone and went back to looking after Peter.

**Brooklyn Warehouse**

"Sir the Rhino has failed us. " The Mystery man said as Yuri perked up beside him.

"of course he failed. He is an idiot after all. " Yuri said matter of factly. The man beside her sneered at her.

"Watch it, Watanabe, I don't appreciate anyone talking bad about fellow Russians. Now how do I look? "

Yuri looked at the man in front of her and smirked. "You pull it off really well actually, very convincing. "

The man smirked as Norman spoke up.

"Yes, he does. It is perfect"

**Miles House.**

Miles was sitting on his bed going over some homework for school that Monday. He was already done but wanted to make sure he didn't want to make any mistakes. He looked up as he heard a knock at his door. He smiled as his mom walked in.

"Hey sweetie, time for dinner. We have guests joining us tonight." Rio said with a smile as Miles stood up.

"Guests? "Miles questioned as they walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Yes, my friend from work is coming over with her daughter. i thought it would be fun since her daughter is around your age.

"Wow, I can't believe my mom is trying to set me up on dates. " Miles said with a laugh as he helped his mom with the food. They soon heard the doorbell ring.

"I will get it. " Miles said as he walked to the door and opened it. What he saw on the other end surprised him. Looking back at him with a sweet smile was his Mom's friend and that girl he saved from getting run over.

"You must be Miles, This is my daughter Chloe."

**Now I guess most of you guys know who the mystery guy is. I won't reveal it yet but It's fairly obvious at this stage. I really would like to hear what you think the ending of this story will be. Will Peter lose and lose everything dear to him or will he somehow find a way to win? We are now in the home stretch and well it is going to be a great ride! As always please Follow, fav and review as it really helps me out! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone welcome back to the next chapter for my story. I have read the previous chapter again and realized that it may not have been that good so for that I am sorry. I am hoping to make this one much better. Anyway in this chapter MJ embarks on her mission to infiltrate Norman's warehouse in Brooklyn, will she find what she is looking for? Well, let's find out! **

**Chapter 20**

MJ stepped out from her cab around the corner from the building. She didn't want to attract any attention to herself of course. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that it was a rather rundown area. She spotted several buildings falling apart and a bunch of shady looking people walking past.

_Come on MJ, you can do this._

MJ took a deep breath and pulled her phone out. She sent a message to Peter, letting him know to get close so she could make a quick escape if she needed it. She got a quick reply back saying that he was already in the area. She smiled as she turned and looked at a nearby rooftop, seeing Peter sitting there in his Spider-Man costume waving at her. She waved back and started to make her way towards the warehouse.

Peter sat on top of the roof watching MJ's every move, making sure no one got in her way. He felt his mask vibrate and saw that he had an incoming call from Felicia.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Peter asked Felicia.

"Yeah, I just wanted to call and keep up with the action, I hate being stuck here. " Felicia said with an audible sigh.

"I know you do but you only need to rest for a few more days then we can have some real fun. " Peter said with a smile as he noticed MJ sneak by a guard.

"Oh, real fun huh? I thought our late night activities in the bedroom was the real fun?" Felicia said with a smirk on her face as Peter started to stutter, trying to dig himself out this hole he thought he was now in.

"Uh I mean that is fun, a lot of fun actually... I should just stop talking" Peter sighed as Felicia just laughed on the other end.

"How is red doing? Is she in yet?"

Peter shook his head as he spoke again, "No, not yet anyway. The place has guards but it doesn't have a lot considering what could be inside. Maybe we have the wrong place."

Peter felt his mask buzz again and saw that MJ wanted to talk to him. He quickly added her to the call he was in with Felicia.

"MJ are you okay? I got Felicia here too, she wanted to listen to the action. " Peter said as he watched MJ crouch behind a dumpster, hiding from two guards staring right at it.

"Yeah, I am fine... so far. I could use some Spidey help. " MJ made sure to whisper.

"Oh, I love it when he fights bad guys it is so hot. " Felicia said more to herself as she heard Peter leap from his perch over the phone.

MJ tried to hold in her laughter as she watched Peter swing above and land on the building silently. He saluted her and attached webs to both guards, yanking them hard causing them to get stuck to the roof beside him.

"Good Job Pete," MJ said with a smile as she saw a door that she could slip through, but it was covered by another guard.

"Hey Pete, you see that door over there?" Peter watched where she was pointing. "I need to get in there, but the guard will spot me if you don't take him out. "

"You got it MJ, give me a second. "

"When he usually says that, it is more like give me a minute, you shouldn't lie to the girl Spider. " Felicia chimed in.

"Shush you, I am working. " Peter said over the phone with a grin. He landed on a lamppost above the guard, making sure no one could see what he was doing, he fired a web at the guard and yanked him up towards the perch he was sitting on. Once he had the guard where he wanted him, he webbed him up into a web cocoon.

"Right okay MJ make your move, but please be careful. "Peter said to her as he watched her approach the door she needed to get through.

"You got it, Pete, I am going dark now so I will call you when I am out. "

"Good luck Mary Jane" Both Peter and Felicia said at the same time, it was the last she heard from them before she entered the building.

MJ looked around as soon as she was in, she noticed that the warehouse was definitely being used for storing things. She was here to find out what and to find Norman. She started to crouch walk behind boxes, trying to avoid the eyes of the gang members that currently occupied the room.

_Yes, this is the right place for sure, I can feel it. _

MJ mentally told herself as she pulled her phone out and took pictures of some equipment boxes, they had a label saying Oscorp nanotech equipment.

"Wow, Norman trying to compete with Tony Stark?" MJ said as she ducked behind a box to avoid a guard who was walking past. "That was close. "

MJ moved around the box and came into an open area as she saw 4 people standing around a table, she remained crouched and tried to listen in.

"So the idea is we grab her and lure the Spider out. When he gets there, I will kill him. Miss Watanabe, you can have the cat all you want but I need the Spider dead." MJ heard Norman say as she continued to listen.

"How are you going to kill the spider?" Yuri asked as she removed her mask.

"You shall see..." Norman was interrupted as he heard a noise to his left.

"Go check that, He said to the mystery man that MJ couldn't tell who he was because of the lighting.

"Time to go," MJ whispered to herself and started to move.

Spider-Man saw MJ leave through the same door she entered and swung down to her.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked with concern.

MJ looked at Peter and looked rather shocked before she quickly smiled. "Yes, I am fine thanks Spidey" MJ started to walk towards the road, hailing a cab.

"Spidey? Since when does she call me Spidey?" Peter asked himself as he walked over to MJ and touched her shoulder. "Shall I swing you home?"

MJ just nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Peter and he jumped into the air and began to swing her home. He swung for about 15 minutes before he landed on MJ's roof and wished her a good night as she walked into her door.

"That was strange"Peter said as he leaped from the roof. Peter groaned as he heard his phone vibrate again, it was Jamesons Podcast starting again.

"Ladies and gentlemen I regret to inform you that I J Jonah Jameson will be taking a break from the podcast business for the next week or 2." Jameson clenches his teeth as he spoke again. "My lovely wife thinks I need a break for my health and Jared will be running the podcast for the short future. I know this is heartbreaking news for a lot of my loyal listeners but I assure you I will be back telling the truth about that menace Spider-Man in no time. "

Peter was shocked that the podcast didn't have any screaming at all. He kinda missed it. He cleared his head as he landed on the balcony to Felicia's house and walked through the door. He instantly smelled something as he entered and smiled.

"Honey I am home," Peter said with a laugh as he removed his mask. Felicia smiled as she came running from the kitchen and leaped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she kissed him hard on the lips. Peter smiled against her lips as he held her waist with his hands.

"I missed you.." Felicia said as she broke the kiss. She smiled at him as he carried her to the kitchen and sat her on the work surface.

"What are you cooking ?" Peter asked as he looked in the pot.

"Chilli. I felt like cooking for you so you had food when you came home. "

Peter dropped another kiss on Felicia's lips as he started to set the table. Felicia started to plate up the food, as Peter finished setting the table and they both sat down. Felicia smiled as she took his hand over the table and intertwined their fingers as they began to eat,

"This night is perfect.. perfect food, perfect man.. I love this " Felicia said softly as she ate. This caused Peter to blush as he ate his own food.

"I couldn't ask for a better night or a better girl to spend it with. "

Felicia smiled at her boyfriend and sipped on some wine that was in their glasses.

"Keep talking like that and I may have to keep you for a long time," Felicia said with a smile on her face.

"I hope you do. " Peter said back to her.

**Well, there is the chapter! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it has some hidden meaning in it and will lead in towards the end. We are in the final stretch now. We only have 9 chapters or to go. Please let me know what you think in the review section, it really helps me out. Until next time have a lovely day and please stay safe out there**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, everyone, I am back with another chapter. I would like to quickly address a review I received from someone. They asked if I am being rushed through this story because of how short chapters are getting. I can say the chapters were getting short because my keyboard was in bad shape but now I have a new one and I am hopefully going to be writing longer chapters. I appreciate all the support that everyone has been showing, I do have a serious question for everyone though, do you really want to see a sequel to this story? Let me know your opinions in the reviews, please. I had a very different ending when I first started writing this story but I decided against it because it was way too ambitious to write and I felt I would have got a lot of backlash. Sorry for such a long message at the beginning but I just wanted to address the chapter-length question, please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 21**

Peter awoke in the morning with a still sleeping blonde with her head on his chest, her hair was actually beginning to tickle his nose and he tried not to laugh. He yawned quietly hoping to not wake Felicia up as he reached for his phone and saw he had a message from Miles telling him that he needed to call him when he could, he had news. Peter quickly went to his contact list and called Miles after finding his name. It only took a couple of rings before Miles picked up.

"Pete you called!" Miles shouted down the line causing Peter to remove his ear from the phone and make sure it didn't wake Felicia up.

"Hey Miles, what has you so excited? You didn't go swinging on your own, did you? Remember what I said about that.." Peter was cut off by Miles who started to laugh at where the conversation was turning.

"No Pete, It has nothing to do with swinging or training. I just wanted some advice. " Miles was starting to get nervous.

"Advice about what Miles?" Peter asked curiously as he kissed Felicia on her forehead, causing her to smile in her sleep.

"Well, I uh kinda helped this girl the other day from getting hit by a car. That isn't why I am calling though turns she is the daughter of one of my Mom's friends from work and she came to our house for dinner the other night. I got to know her a bit and I think I really like her. She is smart, she is funny and wow she is gorgeous." Miles said with a smile on his face.

Peter chuckled softly as he spoke again. "Ah, so you have a crush now huh?" Peter continued to chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me!" Miles said with amusement in his voice.

"I am not I am just laughing at the situation you are in cause I have been there before. "

"You have? with who? " Miles asked.

"Well It was with MJ actually, it was during high school when I really started to get feelings for her."

"How long did you wait to tell her how you felt, Pete?" Miles asked him curiously.

"Well I waited a while to be perfectly honest with you, she was my best friend and I was young and still figuring out how girls you know, ticked. I still don't even think I have figured that out yet. But anyway, I didn't tell MJ how I felt until I was at least 17. We started dating not long after that." Peter ran his hand through Felicia's hair as he heard MIles begin to speak again.

"So I basically just take my time and see where it goes?"

"Yeah, something like that. Also, don't forget that it's a good idea to become friends with her first. It helps you figure your feeling out better in any other way. Ask if she wants to hang out and be there for her if she ever needs a friend, but don't ever be clingy okay?"

Miles nodded his head at what Peter said. " Of course Pete, hey thanks, man. I wish I could talk to my dad about this stuff but I am happy I get to talk to you about it. "

Peter smiled at Miles's words, which truly touched him that Miles trusted him. "Miles I already know that your dad is looking down on you right now and willing you on to get the girl. He is very proud of everything you have accomplished so far in life. make him proud more.

Miles smiled at Peter's words as his mom knocked on the door.

"Hey Pete I gotta go, I will talk to you later. Thank you for the advice "

"Okay Miles talk soon " Peter put the phone down and looked down to see Felicia smirking at him.

"What?" Peter asked before she leaned forward and planted her lips on his, giving a searing good morning kiss that left him dazed as she pulled away.

"You just did an amazing thing you know? " Felicia said with a proud smile on her face, she loved how she could daze Peter with just a kiss.

"You heard?" Peter asked her as he ran his hand down her cheek softly, smiling as she turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Yes, and you gave really good advice. Besides, I have a good feeling that the kid will be getting the girl in the end. " Felicia raised her arms and let out a loud yawn as she stretched her body. Peter who was still smiling watched her and was still so struck by her beauty.

"How do you feel?" Peter asked her softly as she slowly crawled into his lap and dropped her head to his chest, content to just listen to his heartbeat.

"I feel really good honestly, my stomach doesn't hurt that much anymore. I feel like I am about ready to go out again. " She kissed his chest gently as she ran her hands down his forearms which were wrapped around her waist.

"Well if you behave I may let you come on my patrol tonight. I need to go see MJ today but after I am back we can go out. "

"I always behave you know me. I am only naughty around you when I want to be. Besides you love my naughty side. " Felicia had a smug look on her face as she stared up at Peter's face.

"Fine, I guess you win this round but I am sorry but I won't be your pillow, I need to go. " Peter laughed as he slid from her under her and dodging her attempts to grab him back to bed.

"You are no fun, Spider. I was very comfy as well. Just for that, you aren't getting a kiss for a whole day!" Felicia huffed but Peter could tell she was amused.

"We will see about that. " Peter grinned and grabbed a towel, heading straight for the shower.

**MJ'S APARTMENT 1 HOUR LATER**

MJ sat on her couch staring at her computer with a rather vacant expression on her face. She was typing up a report she was doing for the Bugle when she heard a thump, followed by a knock at her window. She turned and saw Spider-Man standing there on her fire escape, waiting to be let in. Slowly she put her laptop on the table and stood up to walk to the window and let him in.

"Hey MJ how are you?" Peter said as he removed his mask and looked at her vacant look.

"Oh I am fine, how are you?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa again. She felt him sit next to her and smiled at him.

"I am fine as well, I just wanted to stop by and ask if you saw anything important at all in the warehouse."

MJ was confused for a second then she got what he meant. " Oh yeah, Norman was there with Watanabe "

"Great At least we know where he is and can actually start to plan. " Peter said softly as he looked around and saw an English dictionary sitting there, he didn't give it much thought before he turned to her again, she just staring at him. "MJ are you okay?" Peter asked with concern.

"Yeah sorry, my mind isn't all that there today. It was a long night and I barely slept. " MJ said as she made a point to yawn.

Peter nodded at her and stood. "Well I best get out of your hair, you should get some sleep. "

MJ nodded her head as she saw Peter leave through the window he came in and went to her room to take a nap.

**Brooklyn Warehouse. **

Norman was sitting at his desk going over some equipment he was going to be using to take out the Spider when his phone ringed. He smiled and picked it up.

"Ah, I trust you bring news. "Norman asked.

"Yes Mr. Osborn, you were right, Peter Parker is Spider-Man."

Norman nodded his head as he listened. He wasn't shocked that Parker was the Spider, it had been fairly obvious for a while but it still didn't make it easier to think that he was hunting down one of his own son's best friends.

"Thank you, keep up the good work, we are almost ready to make our move. "

Norman hung up the phone and looked at the glider he had taken from Oscorp not so long ago. It was going to come in very handy against the Spider.

**Felicia's Apartment**

Felicia was sitting on the couch watching TV, just waiting for her boyfriend to return so they could go out patrolling together. She was already sitting in her skin tight black catsuit, she may have been far too excited. She smiled as she saw her man walking through the balcony door and embrace her as stood up to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as they hugged.

"How did it go with MJ?" Felicia asked quietly as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I got some info from her but she didn't sleep well last night so I told her she should take a nap. "

Felicia nodded her head. "Did she give you anything about Norman?" she asked.

"Yeah Norman and Yuri are at that warehouse, so we can now start to plan his takedown. " Peter said with a smile "But first I believe I have a date with a beautiful woman tonight, so shall we go hunting cat?" Peter smirked as she kissed him on his lips before pulling his mask down for him.

"Let's go clean up some mess then.." Felicia smiled and put her own mask on and walked towards the balcony entrance and leaped from the building once shew was out, she quickly fired her grappling hook to a building and started to scale it with her claws. She turned around and saw Peter trying to keep up with her but she wasn't going to make it easy. She finished scaling the building and started to dash across the rooftops, she knew the Spider would make up ground on her here and wasn't surprised when he ran right past her and gave her butt a slap, causing her to jump for a second before she followed him. She was about to retort when Peter's scanner made a noise, indicating there was a robbery nearby.

"After you, my lady "Peter said to her as they both started to make their way to the location. Once there Peter and Felicia landed next to each other, looking down at the scene below them.

"Okay,8 guys, 2 with guns and 1 with a bat. What is the play here?"Peter asked Felicia, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well there is a big brute down there that will require both of us to take him out, So I say we keep our distance from him while we take out the other guys. " Felicia said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, but what do we do about the guns? I don't want to be getting shot at. " Peter said with a chuckle.

"Web them up then," Felicia said with a smirk and leaped from their perch and landed behind the guys trying to rob the Bodega. She let out a low whistle, getting their attention as she batted her eyelashes at them as they stared at her.

"Hey, fella's which one of you strong men want to escort me home tonight?" She smirked as she saw them lower their weapons and some started to shout that they would. That changed however when their reactions turned to fear when she threw a smoke grenade on the floor and they all jumped away thinking it was an explosive. However, when they looked around and saw only smoke they began to stand but were shocked to see there was only 2 of their gang left. During the smoke distraction, Spider-Man had taken out 4 of the thugs and so did Felicia. All that was left now was a guy holding a baseball bat and the big brute.

"Wow nice party trick cat, I think it really went over their heads" Spider-Man joked as he landed beside his girlfriend and stared down the last remaining thugs.

"Spider, why do you always have to interfere in our business?" The thug with the bat yelled, looking around for a gun but he saw they were already webbed to the wall.

"Wow, they are never happy to see me, just once I want a thug to take the time and ask about my day." Felicia just grinned at him as she watched the thug swing his bat at Peter's head but he quickly ducked and moved out of the way. The thug was confused and didn't see Felicia's boot heading straight for his face, hitting him straight in the nose and breaking it on impact. The thug staggered before falling to the floor unconscious.

"Oh, that is gonna need surgery." Peter winced and dodged the charging brute, Felicia continued to smirk as she was dodging his attacks as well. She watched as Peter grabbed a trash can lid and swung it at the brute, hitting him right in the head with it. The brute yelled out in pain and staggered towards the wall. Felicia started to flip towards him, once she was close enough she gave him a roundhouse kick to the jaw and jumped out of the way as Peter webbed him to the wall with a web bomb.

She looked over her body for any injuries and was happy to say she didn't feel any pain. She smiled at Peter as he walked towards her, she made sure he wasn't hurt in any way by scanning his body with her eyes and was satisfied to see he was fine as well.

"How do you feel?" Peter whispered into her ear as he heard sirens in the distance, she smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Never felt better, we better get out of here and let the cops deal with this. " Felicia smiled and planted a kiss against his mask once he nodded and they were soon swinging back to her place.

**Well, guys there you have chapter 21, I hope you enjoyed the fact that it was a longer than usual chapter and everything that went on. Felicia is now back being the black cat and I couldn't be happier with that. As I said at the start of the story, I would really like to hear if you guys would like a sequel to this story. I am planning a sequel, it's just I want to hear what you guys think. I have so many ideas for a sequel and I hope you guys agree that this story deserves one. Thank you as always for all the support you have been showing to me and this story, it really is appreciated! See you all next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone welcome back to chapter 22 of my story, I hope you all have been enjoying it so far! First I just wanna let everyone know that there will be a sequel to this story, which will hopefully be released in July or August of this year. I feel like after I finish this story, I need time to clear my head and unwind a bit. This story has been a great time for me to write and I hope you all have enjoyed the ride. Trust me though the sequel is going to be bigger than anything I have ever done before. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

**Brooklyn Warehouse.**

Yuri walked into the warehouse and spotted Norman leaning over his desk in what looked like a green suit of armor. As she got closer she saw that it was his prototype combat suit but this one was different, it looked further along in development.

"Nice suit, can it kill cats?" Yuri smirked as Norman looked up at her. He smiled back at her and inspected what he was wearing.

"Yes it can but most importantly it can kill Spiders. " Norman then put the mask on and started to run through diagnostics to make sure nothing was amiss. Once he was satisfied he put the mask down and looked at Yuri again.

"This suit right here is paired with the glider over there." Norman pointed to his glider which was floating on its own. " That glider is our biggest weapon. It has the speed and weapons we need to kill Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker. Once those two are out of the picture, I will have my city back and you, Miss Watanabe will be in control of justice under my reign.

"You won't win." Norman and Yuri turned in the direction where the voice came from. They glared at their defiant hostage and walked over to them. Norman bowed down and took the hostage's chin in his hands.

"You know my dear, you shouldn't speak when others are talking, it is extremely rude of you. You should know better " Norman was rewarded when the hostage spit in his face. He leaned back and wiped the saliva from his face. When he looked back at the hostage he saw her smirking which enraged him further. He pressed a button on his suit and a blade came out of his arm. He kneeled down and pressed the blade to the hostage's throat.

"Now listen here you little bitch, you and this whole city have lost and I have won you hear me? When I kill the Spider and his little girlfriend, I am going to make you watch and I am going to show you them suffering until they are begging for death. I am going to slowly break every bone in their bodies... then I will kill them. Once you have witnessed your heroes die, then I will kill you. So do you still want to spit in my face when I have been generous and kept you alive when I could have just killed you already?"

Norman was shocked to see the hostage smirk at him again, even with the blade at her throat. "As I said, you will lose and you will be found out for the disgrace that you are. People are going to know everything you did as mayor, they are going to know how much of a coward you are. So threaten me all you want, I don't give a damn what you say, Spider-Man and the Cat will beat you. "

Norman raised his hand and brought it down on the face, his armored hand causing her cheek to get cut and start to bleed.

"It was nice knowing you," Norman said this with a sneer and walked away. Yuri stared at the hostage and just shook her head and walked off after Norman.

**Manhattan**

Peter and Felicia sat on top of the empire state building just enjoying each other's company. Felicia was buried deep into Peter's chest as they looked out over the gorgeous city that they called home. The sun was just beginning to set and it made the city look even better than ever.

"Don't you just love moments like these? " Peter said quietly but Felicia was able to hear him. She looked up at his face and smiled as she ran her hand down his cheek which happened to be cold because of how high they were currently sitting.

"I do love these moments sweetie. These are the moments I missed while we were separated but I am glad to have them back. I don't plan on losing them either. " She stared into his eyes as she brought the hand of his that she was holding up to her lips and kissed gently.

"I don't plan on losing you either, everything just makes so much more sense with you. " Peter laid his head on her forehead as she kissed his hand.

"I am going to hold you to that. I have plans for us Peter and I don't want to break them " Felicia said with a teasing smile.

"Plans huh? What type of plans?" Peter asked curiously.

"You will have to find out in the future won't you?" Felicia smiled and then shuddered because of the cold.

"Here" Peter smiled and put his coat over Felicia as she snuggled further into his chest.

"It feels like a storm is coming, we best be ready for it," Felicia said softly as she looked out over the city again.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked her as he played with her blonde hair.

"Just feels like the calm before the storm. Something big is going to happen and soon. "

"Norman?" Peter asked her.

" I don't know but all I know is when it comes we need to be ready."

**F.E.A.S.T Center**

Harry Osborn sat in his office going over some financial records. He was getting rather frustrated and slammed the binder down onto the table. He looked at his arm as his blood began to boil and he saw his veins turning to black. He huffed and tried to calm down as much as he could. He hated what came next if he didn't calm down. He was however distracted when he heard a knock at his door and saw Miles standing there with a girl he hadn't seen before. He put a fake smile on his face and looked up at Miles.

"Miles what may I do for you?" Harry sat back down again and looked at the 2 occupants.

"Hey Harry, I just wanted to ask if it's alright if my friend Chloe helps out around here. She goes to my school and I know she is very trustworthy." Miles said rather nervously as Harry noticed the girl blush beside Miles

"Sure, the more help the better. It is very nice to meet you, Chloe, I am Harry Osborn. It is a pleasure to have you on board. Miles could you show her around and get her to work?" Harry asked with a slight smirk on his face, he could tell they both liked each other.

"Uh yeah sure, come on Chloe. " Miles and Chloe said goodbye to Harry and left him alone in his office.

Miles led Chloe out to the main center and started to introduce her to the residents. Chloe was a favorite instantly because of how sweet she seemed. Miles led Chloe into the kitchen and they both started to help the cook make dinner.

"Hey Miles thank you for bringing me here, it really means a lot to me. "Chloe said softly with a smile.

"Hey, no problem at all. besides, it is always nice to have a friendly face around here. " Miles smiled and both of them blushed as they made eye contact.

Miles and Chloe continued to work together in comfortable silence, both stealing glances at each other every few minutes.

**MJ's Apartment**

Peter and MJ walked through MJ's door after being welcomed in. They all sat down and got down to whatever business MJ had the need to call them over for.

"So what did you find MJ?" Peter asked her as he put his arm around Felicia's shoulder who cuddled into him on the sofa. MJ smiled at them and started to talk.

"Well, I think I might have a plan to take down Norman now and It's going to need all of us. "

"What is this plan?" Felicia asked her.

"Well, It involves you guys doing what you do best. Taking out criminals until we get to the mastermind which is Norman. "

"Okay, but how do we both get in? The place is heavily guarded and they will spot all of us easily ." Peter stated with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well,that's where you and Felicia come in. You guys take down the guards outside and then we enter the warehouse through the same back door I came out of. If I remember correctly that has a good vantage point. from there we can take out the other guards on the inside and then its just Norman" MJ said with a confident smile.

"That all sounds great and all but what about Yuri? Peter asked her.

"Oh yeah well, when the time comes, we take her out as best as we can. "

Peter and Felicia looked at each other and nodded their heads. Peter turned to MJ and sighed softly.

"The plan sounds promising but we have to be careful. When do we make our move?"

"I don't know that yet but when I do, I will let you know. "

Peter and Felicia nodded again as MJ stood up.

"Well I gotta get writing, I will see you guys later. " MJ shooed Peter and Felicia out in a joking manner and closed the door.

When Peter and Felicia got to street level again, Felicia took Peter's hand in hers and held it.

"So it's almost time to make our move," Felicia said softly as she looked up at him.

"It is but I just hope we can pull this one off," Peter said with a lack of confidence and looked at his feet. Felicia softly lifted his chin up with her other hand and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Listen to me Peter, we are going to win this. We are going to bring Norman down and we will rid the city of more danger. You are Spider-Man for a reason. If anyone else got these gifts that you have, they would have just run away screaming into the night but not you. Peter, you are so special, you are the thing that keeps this city going. " Felicia leaned her forehead on his and he smiled softly.

"I love you" Peter whispered softly

"I love you too," Felicia said back and closed the distance between them, giving him a warm deep kiss that will have him dazed for the rest of the night.

**Well, guys, we are getting really close to the ending. Do you think MJ's plan is going to go smoothly or does Norman have something up his sleeve? I can't wait for you all to see what is in store. As always please fav, follow, and review this story. It really means a lot to me and I like to know what I can improve on. I will see you soon in the next chapter, which will hopefully get you all even more excited for the final battle. Have an amazing day and please continue being safe.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone, welcome back to the next chapter of Marvel's Spider-Man 2. I hope everyone is doing well. I have been struggling lately with a bad case of sunstroke so I haven't had the energy to write but I am trying to push through. We are so close to finishing the story, the final battle is looming closer and should start really soon. I hope everyone is excited to see what I have planned, I know I am very excited to share it with you! **

**Chapter 23**

Felicia was sat on her balcony, gazing out over the beautiful city she called home. It was a cold chilly night and she was in deep thought, the biggest fight of her life is looming closer and she isn't worried for herself, she is worried for Peter most importantly. She was confident that he could beat anyone but there was this nagging feeling in her mind that kept on saying "what if he didn't come back?" Felicia felt her eyes go slightly misty, she swatted her hands at her eyes and wiped the tears as they began to fall. She has never cried over a guy before but Peter just wasn't a normal guy, he was special, Spider powers or not. Peter gained her attention at first the first night they met, she was intrigued by his skills and she couldn't lie, but she thought he looked hot in his suit. A small smile appeared on her lips as she began to drift back to when times seemed so much simpler.

**Flashback**

Black cat grabbed the bag she was carrying with her and exited through the hole she cut in the roof of the jewelers that she was robbing. It was a big score, she managed to steal some valuable diamonds that will sell for a lot. She really didn't need the money but she enjoyed the thrill. She looked around and made sure no one was around, smiling when she realized the cops were still not there she started to make her escape but a deep voice behind her stopped her in her tracks, causing her to turn and look at the person that interrupted her. She gasped silently and started to look him up and down with appreciation evident on her face.

"How original by the way, a cat burglar actually dressed up as a cat." The man said to her.

"Spider-Man, I presume?" She said with a smirk on her face, ignoring his attempt at a joke.

"The one and only. " He muttered as he stared down the cat thief. "What do they call you? Catwoman? Nah can't be that, that one is already taken"

"Do you ever stop talking?" The black cat remarked trying to hold in a giggle.

"No I don't, I feel its a good way to keep you distracted while I web you up" Spider-Man fired a web at the cat thief but missed her due to her quick reflexes, he was rather impressed.

"Missed me, now you gotta kiss me." Black Cat blew him a kiss and started to run towards the roof. Dodging his web strikes every time, she smirked and turned around only to be hit by one on her back, causing her to fall forward, the smirk coming off her face instantly.

Spider-Man walked forward and went to pick up the bag she was carrying but he wasn't able to react quickly enough and Black cat managed to sweep his legs and bring him to the floor. She rolled over and sat firmly on his stomach as she noticed his lenses widen as she did so. She smiled down at him sweetly and put her hands on her hips.

"You are super cute in that skin-tight costume you know that? If I wasn't in such a rush, I would pull up a deck chair and enjoy the view. So I gotta run. " Spider-Man watched as she was about to stand up but instead of standing she rolled his mask up to expose his lips and leaned down, planting hers on his, giving him a lingering kiss. He felt his cheeks go red under the mask.

"See you around Spider." She whispered against his lips and dropped something into his chest and darted away. He went to chase her again but the thing in his chest exploded causing smoke to go everywhere. Once the smoke cleared he looked around but couldn't see her anywhere, she was gone.

**End Of Flashback.**

Felicia sighed as she leaned back into her chair, getting even more comfortable than before. She stared up into the night sky and thanked the heavens above for finally having someone who has changed her for the better. No matter what happened in the battle against Norman, she was going to make sure Peter made it out of it alive, even if it cost her own life.

**Manhattan Cemetery **

Peter stood in front of the graves of his beloved Aunt and Uncle, he wanted to stop by and talk to them for a little bit. He smiled as he saw fresh flowers on the graves.

"Felicia or MJ must have been by to see you guys huh?" Peter whispered as he was still smiling. He leaned down and touched his uncle's grave as he began to think about all their times together, the times that made him into the man he is today.

"Thank you for always believing in me Uncle Ben, the way you saw good in everyone was always such a bright spot in everyone's lives. You gave people hope and I could really use that hope now more than ever. The city has another big threat, one I am not sure I can beat. I just know that I will give it my best. A part of me is every torn because I really don't want to hurt Mr. Osborn, he is one of my best friends dad's and I don't want Harry to be left without a father because he ended up in jail. I don't know what to do. I know he has done wrong but I don't know if I can beat him."

Peter looked at his Uncle's grave and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He slowly turned his attention to his Aunt May's grave and placed his hand on it.

"I know you are both so proud of me, I work hard every day to make you proud. I am sorry MJ and I didn't work out Aunt May but Felicia and I have something special and I am thankful MJ saw that in the end. Honestly, I believe Felicia is the one you know? She is amazing and she is always there for me, I couldn't ask for a better person. I am afraid that she won't make it out of this final battle you know? I love her so much but just thinking about it is giving me so much anxiety. I can't help thinking about it. I don't want her to get hurt because if she died, I would die with her because she is my strength, I would have fallen apart over the last 6 months or so if it wasn't for her. I would take a bullet for her, I would do anything for her.

Peter didn't care anymore, he allowed the tears to fall and he sat with his head bowed as a lot of pain and anguish poured from his body and mind. He looked at both graves again and said softly.

"I promise I will do everything I can to make sure Felicia and MJ survive, I can't lose either of them." He slowly walked away from the grave unaware that in the shadows someone was watching him, a thoughtful look on their face.

**Felicia's Apartment.**

Peter gently landed on the balcony and was shocked to see Felicia lounging in one of her chairs asleep. He leaned down by her side and wiped some hair out of her face. He gently ran his hand over her cheek and flinched as he felt how cold she was. As gently as he could, he picked her up bridal style into his arms and carried her into her sitting room, gently placing her on the couch. He smiled as he sat next to her, and flipped the tv on so he could begin watching the news. It was rather quiet tonight and no crimes had been reported on his police scanner or the news. He looked to his side and saw Felicia begin to wake up.

Felicia opened her eyes and looked around wondering how she got inside, she yawned as she saw that the TV was on and turned to see Peter smiling at her. She gave him a tired smile and fell into his arms as soon as he opened them. She rested her head against his chest and sighed happily as she listened to his steady heartbeat. She almost purred as she felt his hand start to run through her blonde locks.

"Why did I find you sleeping outside when I got back?" Peter asked amused as he looked down at her face against his chest. She looked up slightly and met his eyes with a sheepish smile.

"I was just tired I guess and forgot to come inside. "

"Good thing I showed up when I did, you were freezing Felicia," Peter said softly and ran his hand over her cheek.

"My hero" Felicia teased as she kissed his chin softly before pulling his lips to hers. "Mmm I missed these lips today" She practically purred against him, causing him to let out a groan.

"Nice to see you missed me as much I missed you. " Peter broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"I always miss you, you are my boyfriend after all. " Felicia said with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"A fact I am very much proud of. " Peter paused and looked at her softly. " I was visiting my aunt and uncle tonight, I wanted to see them before the fight with Norman. "

"Are you okay?" Felicia asked softly in return.

"Yeah I am just scared that I might lose you, I couldn't live with myself If that were to happen. "Peter looked into her eyes as he finished talking.

"You won't lose me, I am not going anywhere. I have waited for you to be mine for so long that I am not going to let the ex-mayor and police captain separate us. I love you too much to ever let anyone truly hurt you. " Peter saw the passion in Felicia's eyes and kissed her lips softly.

" I love you too, I will always love you no matter what happens in this fight. " Peter was pulled into another deep kiss by Felicia, both pouring all the love they could into it.

**A very deep chapter in my opinion and a whole chapter dedicated to Peter and Felicia. I have wanted to do this for a while but could never find the perfect place for it. Now I hope you enjoyed it, It was tough to write this. The ending is approaching and chapters are going to get slightly loner. Each will be pushing 2-3K words. Do you like the Peter and Felicia centric chapters? Please let me know by reviewing. Until next time guys, I will see you soon. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Welcome back to the next chapter everyone, I am thrilled to bring it to you. First let's start with that Marvel's Spider-Man: Miles Morales announcement. I am very excited and I cannot wait to play that game once it releases with the PS5! Now back to why you are all here. We are so close to being finished and the final battle will begin in this chapter, I hope you are ready. **

**Chapter 24**

Peter was pacing a hole in the floor, driving Felicia crazy in the process. They had received word from MJ that tonight they are going to go take down Norman and Yuri. They had a plan where they will use an element of surprise to their advantage.

"Peter if you keep pacing you are going to end up putting a hole on my floor. I'd rather that didn't happen, please. " Felicia sighed as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, stopping his pacing in the process.

"Everything will be okay tonight love, We are going to sort out business and make the city a whole lot safer than it was, to begin with," Felicia softly ran her hand down his cheek, still feeling his tense body against hers.

"I know but I am just afraid. We have no idea how many people we will be fighting tonight, I won't be able to keep an eye on you guys as much I want to. I keep having these nightmares that I will be leaving the battle without either you or MJ, sometimes it's both." Peter looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. He looked up towards her a couple of seconds later. "I won't be able to live with myself if I lost either of you tonight. "

Felicia looked directly into his brown eyes, seeing his inner turmoil in them."Hey, everything will be okay, you worry about yourself as well love, I can't lose you tonight either, you mean too much to me." Felicia kissed his lips softly, trying to cheer him up a bit. She knew she had succeeded when he gave her a small smile in return.

"I don't deserve you," Peter said softly as he laid his forehead against his girlfriends.

"Don't be silly Peter, of course, you deserve me. You are a wonderful person and you deserve the best. " Felicia smiled at him when she saw his trademark blush creep onto his cheeks. "You are cute, but we best get ready now love. "

Peter nodded and gave her one last kiss before he walked towards the room where he kept his suits. He tended to stay with her a lot of the time and had suits spare just in case. Felicia smiled to herself as she pulled on her catsuit, making sure to add some extra armor where she could put it. She was sure as hell going to need it. She picked up her grapple gun from the table and slotted it into the correct slot on her belt. She retracted her claws from her glove and made sure they were not in need of sharpening. Satisfied with her claws and everything else, she turned to see Peter standing there but he wasn't wearing his typical advanced suit.

"So you decided to wear the suit I made for you did you?" Felicia smirked as she eyed up the all black and red suit, which looked fantastic on him, she had to stop herself from biting her lip.

"Special occasions call for the best suits, plus I think the claws you added to my gloves may come in handy. " Peter walked over towards her and picked her up gently into his arms, Felicia's legs going around his waist to keep herself propped up. "He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, pouring all of his love for her into the kiss.

"Wow, If I knew you would kiss me like that, I would be going into life-threatening situations more often " Peter smiled at her statement, she always knew how to lighten his mood.

"I love you, Felicia"

"I love you too Peter" Felicia gave him a soft kiss once again, before pulling away. "Let's go kick some ass. " She pulled his mask over his face and felt his arms wrap around her waist, a second later they were out of the apartment and swinging towards Brooklyn.

Norman sat on his chair, grinning at the hostage that was still being held by his guards. His plans were coming together nicely and he couldn't wait to take over the city once and for all. He would do a better job than Spider-Man or Wilson Fisk could ever do. He looked up from the hostage and saw Yuri in full costume walk towards him.

"Ah Yuri, what can I do for you?" Norman stood up from his chair and got himself a drink, offering her one in the process but she refused.

"I am here with some news, my contact says the Spider and black cat are heading this way right now, they have a third with them"

Norman got this evil smirk on his face as he faced Yuri. " You don't even have to worry about the third, is my suit ready?"

Yuri nodded towards a group of men and they stepped forward holding a metal combat suit, which was colored green. Norman looked at it and started to step inside of it.

"I think we are going to have this city to ourselves come morning " Whispered Yuri as she stared in awe at what Norman was wearing.

"Indeed " This was the last thing Norman said before he slipped the mask on, it had a slight redesign, the mask had pointed ears and big yellow eyes, he, in fact, did look like a goblin.

"Status," Norman said to his AI built into the suit.

"Self-healing protocol activated successfully. Glider connection strength is 100 percent, advanced maneuverability is ready. "

"Now Yuri please keep the hostage company while we wait for our friends"

The hostage glared at Norman and tried to struggle against the restraints but Yuri just slapped them hard.

After picking MJ up on the way, the three of them soon landed on a roof opposite the warehouse they would be attacking. They had a look around and saw that security had been increased for tonight.

"Do you think he knows we are coming?" Felicia asked no one in particular.

MJ spoke up then. " No he can't we made sure to be very careful." MJ looked around trying to formulate a plan in her mind. She saw some weaknesses in the guards patrols and saw some blindspots that Pete and Felicia could take advantage of to get rid of some of the guards.

"Okay Peter, swing over there, you will see 4 guards. It should be a big enough area for you to separate them without them getting suspicious. Felicia head over there, you will see 3 guards by the back door we need to get into. Those guards will be slightly harder, its a smaller area so try to make as little noise as possible, please. I will wait here until we are ready to go in. "

Peter and Felicia shared a look with each other but they didn't argue, they went to their specified area to start the attack. Peter landed on a lampost above a guard, making sure no one was looking towards the guard, he fired a web below and yanked the guy up and webbed him to the wall beside him. He looked at his next target, the guard was standing at a place where he wasn't able to web him from above so he would have to be his last target. He looked towards the other 2 guards and saw they were talking to each other out of earshot of the last remaining guard. He fired a tripwire that connected with one of the guard's chests, causing both of them to get yanked towards each other and stuck to the floor.

He eyed his last target who had noticed the 2 bodies of his fallen colleagues, he walked forward and inspected the webbing, trying to rip it off his friends. He was so busy trying to do the impossible that he didn't notice the shadow of a man land behind him. Once he gave up and turned around, he was met by a huge punch to the face, knocking him out. "Ah, that is gonna leave a shinner in the morning " Peter webbed back up to a perch so he could watch Felicia go about her work.

Felicia landed on the roof just above the backdoor. MJ was right, she had the tougher job considering that all three of the guards were standing right next to each other talking. She began to think of a plan when one finally hit her. She took out a flashbang and pulled the pin, she threw it down between the group of guards and saw it blind them. She jumped into action immediately and delivered a vicious roundhouse kick to one guard, causing him to fall back with a thud once he hit the floor. The other two didn't have a chance either, they were knocked out when Felicia bashed both of their heads together, luckily it wasn't fatal.

"I am clear here, what about you babe?" Felicia asked through her earpiece as she stretched her limbs.

"We are clear too," Peter said as he landed behind Felicia, he must have gone and got Mj from the roof cause she was there with him.

"What's next?" Peter asked MJ.

"We go in" MJ started walking towards the door but Peter and Felicia stopped her.

"MJ I think it would be easier if Peter and I went in and you stayed here."

MJ looked angry at that response " You don't get to tell me what to do, I am going in and that's final, I can take care of myself " MJ huffed and walked towards the door and opened it, Felicia and Peter followed her in as silent as they could. Once they were inside, they crouched behind some crates and had a look at the open warehouse. They couldn't see a single soul in sight and for a moment or two, they thought they had the wrong place.

"Where is everyone?" Felicia whispered

"I have no idea? What should we do?" MJ asked

"I say I try to draw someone out, while you two cover me just in case " Peter looked towards them to see if they would object but they nodded their heads.

Peter stood up and slowly walked out into the open warehouse, he had a look at some boxes and noticed some explosives in a corner of the room. His eyes widened, they were the same explosives that were found in the school nearly a month ago.

"Ah my old friend, we meet again. " Peter cringed as he heard that voice he knew so well. Hew turned around and saw Yuri walk towards him, in her full costume.

"Yuri, why are you helping Osborn? He is just using you " Peter tried to plead with his former friend but she just laughed at his pleas.

"I really don't care what you have to say, Parker. "Peter's eyes widened. " Yes I know your true identity, and once you are dead and this city is ours, everyone will know who Spider-Man was. People will know that their hero was nothing but a failure. That's when Norman and I will restore order and keep this city in check, something you could never do. All you do if allow criminals the easy escape of prison, with us in charge the criminals will be far too afraid to commit crimes. "

"You can't be the judge jury and executioner Yuri, everyone deserves a fair trial no matter what! " Peter was trying to fight his emotions as he stared down his former friend.

Yuri just laughed again and pointed a gun at him, " When we win, I am going to personally kill that girlfriend of yours. Where is she anyway?" Yuri looked around and but didn't see the cat anywhere.

"Don't point a gun at my boyfriend," Felicia said from behind Yuri, she raised her foot and delivered a blow to Yuri's arm making her drop the gun. Peter quickly webbed it to himself and snapped it. He watched as Felicia and Yuri engaged in hand to hand brawl, both were very skilled.

"You little bitch, I can't wait to have your head " Yuri yelled full of rage as she ripped a cable from her suit and started swinging it at Felicia, trying to seriously harm her. She managed to kick Felicia to the floor and was about to strike when she felt her arm getting held back by a web. She turned to see the Spider holding her arm back and swung her free hand at him, hoping the cable would reach him. It distracted him for a few seconds so that her arm was now free. She turned back to her previous target but she was gone.

"Looking for me?" Yuri looked up and saw Felicia there and wasn't able to dodge the boot the face. She tumbled to the floor and was about to get up but Spider-Man webbed her to the floor.

"let me go!" Yuri yelled while being full of rage but Peter and Felicia didn't listen.

"Where is Osborn hiding?" Felicia asked while leaning over Yuri's body.

"Who said I am hiding?" Norman said as he stepped out, wearing a combat suit and mask which made Peter and Felicia wince, but then they noticed he had a hostage. It was MJ.

"Let her go Norman!" Peter yelled as fear was evident in his voice. Felicia just looked at Norman with MJ.

"I don't think I will," Norman said simply as he stared at Felicia and Peter.

"She has nothing to do with this, let her go Norman. " Felicia demanded.

"She has everything to do with this. Without her, I don't think I would have got you to fall into my trap so perfectly. Mary Jane why don't you be a dear?"

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked as he looked at the tied up MJ, fear was in her eyes, and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Why don't you ask her?" Norman pointed behind Felicia and Peter, they turned around and saw MJ pointing at them both.

"Stupid boy and girl fall into my trap, it was very easy. " Said MJ, but it wasn't in her voice or accent, it was in a Russian accent instead of as she began to shapeshift.

"Chameleon " Peter whispered.

**A/N - Well guys that is chapter 24! Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it. Do you enjoy the final battle so far? Things are only going to pick up. Also congrats to some people who guessed Chameleon a while back, I was hoping it wasn't so obvious but maybe it was. Anyway, so sorry this took a while to get out, but it is here now and chapter 25 should be up most likely next week. I am going to be playing last of us part 2 so I might post it before that game releases this Friday! As always please favorite, follow, and review, it really helps me out! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - So here is the next chapter at a relatively quick fashion. Little side note, I just got done playing The Last Of Us Part 2 and I must say, the game is absolutely fantastic. Amazing story, fantastic graphics, and some really nice gameplay. I recommend it to anyone who enjoys a good story! Now let's get back to Spider-Man, things are heating up. **

**Chapter 25**

"Chameleon.," Peter whispered

Chameleon was now looking exactly like himself as he continued pointing his gun at Peter and Felicia, Peter instinctively tried to shield Felicia from either potential gunshot.

" Isn't this a party huh? We should have got some drinks to celebrate our victory. " Norman had a look of glee on his face as he tightened his arm around MJ and continued to press the gun to her skull. "Now Peter, you have two choices. Choice number one, you release Yuri and go home, never to be seen from again. You give up being Spider-Man and allow me to take over this city once and for all. Choice number two, I kill her." He pointed his gun at MJ again. "I will also kill her " Norman pointed his gun at Felicia who scowled at him in return. "And then after you have watched all your loved ones die in front of your eyes, I will kill you. So make your decision wisely."

Peter just glared daggers at Norman through his mask, trying to formulate a plan in his mind. He turned and his eyes met Felicia's. They were both panicking slightly but they needed to get out of this.

MJ started to speak but her voice was muffled by the rag stuffed into her mouth. Norman sensing she was trying to speak removed it with a smirk. "Ah MJ you always were the one to make the decisions for Harry and Peter when you were kids, why not help him out now?"

"I am not here to make a decision, I am here to take you down. I am no damsel in distress!" MJ winked at Peter hoping he caught where she was going with this. He gave her a subtle nod. Smiling to herself as Norman was starting to monologue again, she leaned back and headbutted him in the nose with the back of her head, causing it to bleed profusely. She looked back at Peter and Felicia and saw that they had webbed Chameleon's gun during the distraction and Felicia was now fighting the man, and winning as well. She turned and saw Norman recovering from the headbutt and pointing his gun at her again. She froze as he pulled the trigger. MJ closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She felt something hit her side and pull her to the right. She crashed into Peter's chest and looked up at him with some tears in her eyes.

"I got you. " Peter whispered to her. MJ nodded and quickly got in cover behind a crate. She peeked over and saw that Peter was facing down Norman.

"Your bitch of a friend broke my nose, how lovely. I am going to make sure her death is nice and slow. " Norman pressed on his neck and a mask started to form over his face, he began to speak again, his voice sounding slightly robotic. "I am going to make sure that the whole world gets to see your dead body. They will know how much you failed them!" Norman charged at Peter, a blade coming out from his arm on his armor as he slashed it towards Peter's head, who ducked the blow. He returned with his own attack, kicking Norman in the stomach, causing him to stumble back slightly.

"Why do you insist on being a constant pain in the ass huh?" Don't you get it? This city doesn't need you, you make things so much worse" Norman picked up a heavy-looking piece of concrete and launched it at Peter, who dodged the first one but wasn't able to dodge the second one. The second piece of concrete hit him so hard that it sent him barreling through the wall, causing a huge hole to appear.

"Peter!" Felicia yelled as she saw her boyfriend be sent through the wall with the concrete. This moment of distraction was all the chameleon needed and he struck Felicia in the head with a metal pipe, sending her to the floor, her ears ringing. She reached up to her head and felt her glove get soaked by her own blood. She then lay on her back and looked up at Chameleon who stood over her, still holding the same metal pipe, which now had spots of her blood on it.

"She is mine, cut me out of this stuff" Yuri yelled from the floor, the webbing still not dissolved. Chameleon smirked and walked over to Yuri and took out his knife. He started to cut at the webbing and eventually Yuri was freed. She slowly stood up and walked over to Felicia, a strap in her hand. She bent over and picked Felicia up by the back of her head.

"I said I was going to have your head, you will be my most prized possession. Enjoy hell, Felicia Hardy.." Yuri dropped Felicia's head and stood up again as she raised the strap in the air, ready to attack. She began to bring the strap down but was stopped when she heard a gunshot. She turned around and saw MJ holding a gun pointed at Chamelion who was holding onto his leg as blood poured from it, he was crying out on the floor, clearly in immense pain.

"Get away from her " MJ said as she pointed the gun at Yuri, who raised her hands slightly. MJ looked down and saw Felicia watching her as well, a look of respect and admiration in her eyes.

"You won't kill me, it goes against everything Spider-Man believes in. " Yuri tried to sound as confident as she could but she looked nervous.

"I won't kill you no, I am not like you. I am not a killer, I just want to see people get true justice. Killing won't get them that "

"You have no idea what true justice is. What is the point of putting away criminals when they will eventually get out and break the law again?" Yuri said with defiance, not noticing Felicia shift behind her.

"People can change, not every criminal is the same, " MJ said simply and tried to hide her smirk as Felicia swept Yuri's legs and brought her to the floor. Her head hit with a thud and she started to bleed as well. Yuri stared at Felicia with so much hatred as blood rolled down her face. Felicia glanced at MJ and saw that she backed the injured Chameleon into a corner, gun still pointed at him so he stays in line. Felicia turned her attention back to Yuri.

"Let's end this" Felicia said through gritted teeth. Both women stood up and faced each other. Felicia quickly speared Yuri to the ground and started to throw punches at her face, some were blocked but some made it through to their target. One punch got a satisfying crunch from Yuri's nose as it clearly had broke.

"You little bitch, I am going to kill you!" Yuri yelled in rage after kicking Felicia off. She cracked her nose back into place with a hiss and turned to Felicia again. She ran at Felicia who tried to stop her attack with a kick but Yuri dodged and was able to grab Felicia's leg and lift her up and slam her onto her back with a loud bang.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning " Felicia moaned to herself. Yuri picked up one of her straps again and swung at Felicia who rolled out of the way. Felicia tried to kick out at Yuri but all she got in return was a whack to the leg with the strap. Felicia yelled out in agony after the hit.

Peter winced with the amount of pain going through his body. He looked up and saw a very blurry Norman walking towards him. He tried to stand but Norman kneeled on his throat, forcing him to stay down.

"Ah Parker, you always were one to never give up. "Norman and Peter both heard Felicia yell out in agony, causing Norman to smirk. " You hear that? Sounds like Yuri has got out of her bonds and is now beating your girlfriend to death. Pitty, she rather pretty if I say so myself. " Norman removed his knee from Peter's throat and brought the blade to his neck instead.

"Poor Felicia, getting beaten to death while her failure of a boyfriend sits here and listens. She needs a real man, maybe if she survives I will give her to Harry. Shame you won't be alive to see it. " Norman was about to slit Peter's throat through the mask but was stopped suddenly when webbing exploded everywhere. Peter had managed to fire a web bomb from his web-shooters and now had Norman disorientated. Peter jumped to his feet and kicked Norman in the head. The impact with the mask hurt Peter's foot but it also sent Norman to the floor.

"You won't touch Felicia!" Peter yelled as he wrapped Norman in the webbing and threw him through the hole created earlier with the concrete. Peter ran over to Norman and noticed Felicia on the floor as Yuri was continuing to whack her with the strap. He fired a web and held Yuri's arm back before she could deliver another strike.

Felicia was overcome by pain, she just wanted it to stop. She looked up at Yuri who was preparing to hit her again. But the whack never came, she looked at the strap and saw that webbing was holding it back. Yuri looked back at Peter as he held back her attack and was soon dragged to the floor again, Felicia held onto Yuri back and wrapped her legs around her body. She then wrapped her arms around her neck and started to squeeze. Yuri tried to fight it, slapping and scratching at Felicia but Felicia held on for dear life. Eventually, Yuri succumbed to the sleeper hold and passed out.

Felicia sighed and looked at Peter again with relief. However, that didn't last long. She noticed Norman stagger behind Peter while he was distracted.

"Peter watch out " Felicia screamed as Peter turned around and Norman drove a knife into his stomach, cutting as deep as he could go. Felicia ran at Norman and delivered a brutal kick to his head, sending him to the floor away from Peter. Felicia scrambled to Peter and started to inspect the wound.

"Hey babe, you gotta stay with me okay?" Felicia told Peter as she started to put some pressure on the wound. She felt her tears come down her cheeks as she saw how deep the wound was. Peter hissed in pain and was struggling to stay conscious.

"Peter you have to stay awake. No sleeping." Felicia demanded. She heard a jet engine behind her and saw Norman hopping on what looked like a glider and flying away. She would worry about him later, right now it was about making sure Peter survived.

"Oh my god, what happened?" MJ asked as she bent down beside Felicia.

"Where is Chameleon?" " Felicia asked her alarmed.

"He passed out from the pain. I managed to stop the bleeding in his leg. There was a first aid kit in the room I held him in. "MJ held up the first aid kit.

"Okay MJ we need to get this wound stable, he was stabbed by Norman and it is pretty deep. "

MJ nodded and sat down next to Peter who was still trying to stay awake. Felicia and MJ then got to work on healing his wound as best as they could. Peter had lost a lot of blood and Felicia was starting to panic.

"MJ I can't lose him. I need him. Life isn't the same without him." Felicia sniffed as she tried to wipe the tears on her cheeks.

"He will make it through this " MJ reassured her and continued her work. Once she was done stitching she was happy that the blood had stopped. Peter seemed a bit more awake as well. She looked at Felicia as she had her head bent, whispering things to Peter, trying to keep him awake.

"What about Norman?" MJ asked Felicia. She saw a look of anger cross Felicia's face. Felicia kissed Peter's cheek through the mask and stood up as she stared at MJ.

"I am going after him, call the cops and get them to take Yuri and Chameleon. Tell them about all our evidence on Norman. "

Felicia started to walk towards the door, ignoring MJ's protests about her going to do this on her own. No one tries to kill her Peter and gets away with it.

"Felicia..." Peter whispered weakly but she didn't hear him, she was gone.

**A/N - Oh so the fight was brutal wasn't it? Yuri and Chameleon are down and Felicia is out for revenge on Norman. Things are heating up so much that the final chapters are going got to be explosive. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and enjoying the big fight. Please let me know what you think by kindly leaving a review. I will see you guys in the next chapter! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Hello guys welcome back to chapter 26! I hope you are all doing well and are continuing to stay safe. In this chapter, Felicia faces off against Norman. What do you think will happen in the fight? Will Felicia get her revenge for Peter? Find out in this chapter.**

Felicia fired her grapple hook towards the roof of a building and sent herself flying in that direction. Her emotions were all over the place right now. Norman tried to murder her Peter and she wasn't gonna let him get away with it. She was going to make sure Norman suffers the pain that he caused her. Shaking her head slightly to clear the dangerous thoughts, she took out her phone to see if anything had been reported about Norman by the news but nothing was. Sighing she started to hunt.

Norman landed on top of the Oscorp tower. He looked around the roof and smirked to himself and walked towards the edge of the building and looked out over the city. He took a deep breath and started to drink it all in. In his mind, the city would be his soon enough and he couldn't wait to be in control once again but first, he needed to announce his return to the full world. Pulling out his phone, he dialled the number of one of his contacts from the press.

"If you want real news, send a chopper and camera crew to Oscorp tower, Norman Osborn is about to save this city from a threat that has been terrorising this city for nearly 9 years. "

"Yes sir, we will be right there " The reported replied and quickly hung up.

"Now we wait," Norman said to himself and removed the goblin mask from his face. He turned to his glider and turned the power off. He stood around thinking about what he was going to say until he heard the familiar noise of a helicopter approaching. He smirked as the chopper hovered in front of him, he could see that the camera was pointed right at him. He put his mask back on and increased the sound of his voice thanks to his mask so that he could be heard.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman of New York and the world. I am Norman Osborn, owner of Oscorp and former mayor of New York. Now you probably have questions on where I have been for the last 6 months. " Norman paused as he thought of how to continue. " Well, I can tell you the exact reason. I have been away planning on ways to save this city and remove the scum that has infested our streets. Who is the scum you may wonder? well, it's Spider-Man and his little girlfriend Black Cat. They have been running free in this city for years and now it has to stop. It has stopped. Ladies and gentleman of New York, I can proudly announce that Spider-Man is most likely dead now and his little girlfriend will soon follow. I was nice enough to leave and let her mourn her loss. Now onto business, I am here to take this city back from those criminals and make it the best place to live for everyone, join me and I promise you all the opportunities to succeed in this world. "

Norman smirked once again as he reduced the volume on his voice and mounted his glider after powering it on. He was about to take off however when another chopper approached, this one a police chopper.

"Norman Osborn" Captain Stacy shouted from the chopper. " You are under arrest for the attempted murder of school children and for terrorist acts with your involvement in the bombs being planted in a school. You have a right to remain silent but anything you do say could harm your defence. Please come with us willingly.

"Oh look who it is, Captain Stacy, the worst replacement they could find for the great Yuri Watanabe " Norman sneered at the man from under his mask and was itching to attack.

"Real big talk coming from a guy who put some innocent kids in danger, you don't get to talk to me about who is the best you son of a bitch, now hands up and step off the board now!" Captain Stacy set foot on the roof and held his gun up at Norman, a couple of officers behind him, doing the same thing.

"Oh, of course, Captain, just let me get my stuff " Norman stood off his glider but he didn't walk towards them. He held one hand up and something came flying out of his glider and into his waiting hand.

"I call them pumpkin bombs captain, let us see how you like them?" Norman threw the explosive at the police and it landed in front of them. Captain Stacy seeing what was hoping to happen yelled: "Get back, it's gonna blow!" He dived at another officer and knocked him as far back as he could, he covered his ears and head with his arms and felt the ground shake with the explosion.

Once he thought it was clear he looked up and saw several officers down on the floor, injured and groaning in pain. He began to struggle to his feet, feeling his left side was soaked with something. He looked down and saw that he had blood pooling under his clothes. Ignoring his injuries, for now, he limped over to some of his men and checked on them.

"One little bomb was all it took to take down some of New York's finest. You are going to lose captain. Spider-Man is dead and he won't be here to save you."

"How about you skip whatever speech you had planned and get this over with " Captain Stacy replied with defiance.

"Oh, I shall " Norman jumped onto his glider, blades coming out of the front of it. "Goodbye captain " Norman started speeding at the captain who stood his ground. Captain Stacy closed his eyes and started to think of his family, thinking about the last time they saw each other. He got ready for the impact and felt something collided with his stomach but it wasn't a blade. He was pushed to the side and opened his eyes to see white hair hovering above him.

"Oh its you, Spider-Man dead already, is he?" Norman asked as he stared at Felicia with so much hatred. Felicia replicated his looks but she was seeing red.

"You hurt the wrong person Norman, I don't care if I die tonight but all I know is you will not be leaving this roof alive," Felicia screamed with rage and extracted her claws. She started sprinting towards Norman, dodging his attacks which were lazy ones. He was underestimating her, and she was going to use that to her advantage. She got within range and leapt onto his glider and started to claw his neck which was slightly exposed because of his mask. Norman yelled out in pain as the captain watch this all unfold. Norman was able to get Felicia off of him and flung her back towards the Captain.

"Go and get your men out of here, you did amazing but I can handle this " Felicia said to the officer to her right, who just looked at her in surprise.

"I can't leave you to fight on your own, what if you get hurt?" Captain Stacy asked with concern.

"I may get hurt but I promise Norman is going to pay." Felicia glared at the captain until he nodded and started to evacuate him and his men to safety. Turning her attention back to Norman who was trying to heal the wound on his neck. She adjusted her eye mask and threw a stun grenade at Norman. He managed to move out of the way thanks to his glider.

"I will end you" Norman hissed, Felicia watched as guns appeared on his glider at the front and started to fire at her. She quickly leapt behind some debris from the explosion as Norman continued to spray bullets at her, getting even angrier the more he missed.

"You are going to die tonight, so I might as well enjoy killing you slowly. " Norman hovered over to her spot and swung a sword at her head but Felicia was able to dodge before her head was taken from her shoulders. She fired her grapple to the tower that had recently been repaired since Peter faced doc ock and sent herself flying to the top, Norman following behind her.

"You can't run from me Hardy" Norman took a swipe at her but received a boot to the face in reply. He glowered at Felicia from under his mask.

"What's wrong Norman, tired of getting beat by a girl?" Felicia was enjoying tormenting him, he deserved it for everything he did to Peter and the innocent people.

"Shut up and die!" Norman grabbed Felicia by her waist as she was trying to escape with her grapple gun. He held her tightly and took the gun in his hands and snapped it in two. " No more running!"

Felicia struggled against his grasp ut it was no use, he was so strong. She kicked him in the knee but it only made him laugh like a maniac. "I told you were going to die tonight, Felicia Hardy"

Norman held her in his arms as he lowered them down towards the ground. He was about to extract a blade to finish the job but he thought of a better idea, He hovered over to the edge of the building and in front of the news chopper that was now joined by other news choppers. He held Felicia up in the air and smirked knowing what he was going going to do.

"This is what happens to those who will try to oppose me, take this as an example!" He laughed out loud like a maniac and threw Felicia from the roof of Oscorp tower.

**20 minutes earlier. **

Peter was in agony but he was worried about Felicia, she had left to go chase after Norman and he needed to help her but MJ said it wasn't a good idea. MJ had given the police that stopped by all of the evidence they had on Norman and Yuri. He looked up and saw MJ still talking to an officer, it was Captain Stacy. She had a horrified look on her face. She met his look and slowly walked over to him as the Captain left.

"Norman has been found on top of Oscorp tower, but still no sign of Felicia. Norman thinks you are dead and I asked the captain to play along when he goes to confront Norman. Thought it would be best cause I know you are going out there to get her, even if you aren't healthy enough " MJ ended her sentence softly and took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I am going after her, I can't let her get hurt for me " Peter stood up gingerly and walked towards the place where Felicia left through not long ago. He turned back to MJ.

"You get to safety okay?" Peter asked

"Yes, but Pete please be careful." MJ walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. Peter winced but returned it.

"Go get her tiger" MJ whispered to him. He nodded his head and leapt from the building, swinging towards Oscorp tower.

A/N - Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Poor Felicia is all I can say. See you all next time! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Welcome back to Chapter 27 of Marvel's Spider-Man 2. We are getting close to the end and I am sad but also relieved at the same time. I am sad because I have been writing this story for a couple of months and we are near the end. On the other hand, I am relieved because writing takes a lot of effort and motivation. I have doubted some decisions I have made with this story and had originally thought up a whole different ending. That changed however when I saw the response to the story and how much people were enjoying it. Seeing everyone enjoying the story truly makes it worth the effort and I can't wait to bring you the sequel, I have a date and title for when it will be published. The title, of course, is Marvel's Spider-Man 3 and the date it will be getting published will be August 2nd, 2020. I hope you are all excited and I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters of this story.**

**Chapter 27**

Norman stood with Felicia above his head, laughing maniacally before he launched her from the building. Felicia let out a gasp of surprise as she began to fall several stories. She stared in front of her as she saw the roof of Oscorp tower getting further away from her view. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact with the ground that would surely kill her. She had one thought running through her mind, Peter. What was he going to do when she died? Would he be able to cope with the fact that his girlfriend had died? Knowing Peter he would blame himself and she really didn't want him to feel guilty if she died. She smiled softly knowing it was her time, she allowed her body to be taken over by the love that Peter felt for her and was content with him being her last thought. About 30 feet from impact she heard screams from down below of people watching her body fall, she felt a tear come to her eye. She suddenly felt something wrap around her waist and she felt her body get yanked up slightly. She opened her eyes with a gasp.

**A Couple Minutes Before.**

Peter was swinging as fast as he could, trying his best to ignore the pain from the stab wound caused my Norman earlier. All he cared about right now was getting to Felicia. He landed on a building just beside Oscorp tower and looked up. He was about to fire a web to the building and head up but something falling caught his attention. He squinted his eyes and saw the unmissable silver hair flapping as the body fell. It was Felicia. He went to fire a web so he could catch her and stop her fall but something stopped him. If he came in from below Felicia, she would crash into him and the sudden stop could snap her body in two. He had to play this smart, it was a risk he had to take but he had to let her get below him so he could limit the fall as much as he could. As he watched her fall below him now, he dived from the building he was on and angled his body towards her. He fired 2 webs towards the ground which was about 40 feet from where he was and used them to slingshot himself after her much faster. He got within range and wrapped his arm around her waist and fired a web at the building he was just on, it stuck and he felt them both get yanked up slightly. He was relieved to hear her let out a gasp as she opened her eyes and stared right at him. Her eyes went wide before her emotions got the better of her, Felicia started to sob into Peter's chest, holding him as tightly as possible, not wanting to let him go.

"Hey it's okay I got you. " Peter whispered to her, this just made her sob more. Peter wrapped his glove hand around her shoulder and held her to him, he thought he was going to lose her but he managed to save her. He looked up and thanked whoever was watching over them.

"I can't believe you caught me " Felicia sniffed as she looked at Peter through teary eyes.

"I wasn't gonna let you die now was I? I can't lose you, Felicia, I wouldn't be able to live on without you." Peter gave her a soft smile from under his mask as she leaned her forehead on his masked one.

"Peter I love you " Felicia whispered to him as she kissed his lips through the mask causing him to smile softly.

"I love you too, but we are not done yet, We need to take this Norman down for good. He won't get away with trying to take you away from me " Peter growled the last part and started to swing towards the roof. Felicia held onto him as he was doing so, still trying to get her composure back. Soon they reached the roof and saw Norman was still there, talking to the camera crews that were recording him live from the choppers.

"Man this guy is worse than Screwball " Peter whispered as he and Felicia landed behind Norman. Peter let go of Felicia and she saw him take his usual fighting stance.

"Norman it's over, as long as I breathe I won't let you take this city over. Knowing you, you would try to make another devil's breath serum. " Peter walked towards Norman who had now turned around and was sneering at them. "That's what you want control of the city for right? So you can do whatever you want?" Felicia could tell by Peter's voice that he wasn't playing any games, he was fuming with what Norman tried to kill Felicia.

"You are partially right, Spider-Man. You see I want all the power again but it's not to make another GR-27, Which by the way you had to go and screw up" Norman started to fix his armor on his suit slightly.

"I am glad he stopped it Norman, people were dying because of it. " Felicia yelled back as she was now standing beside Peter.

"Shut up you stupid girl, you don't know what the real GR-27 was intended for.." Norman grabbed a bomb from his glider and was about to activate it but stopped when Peter said something.

"It was meant to save your son. He is sick with the same thing that killed his mother. " Peter said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "That's why you want me gone, with me gone you think no one would be able to stop you from making more serums to save your son. You would use the public to test them and you wouldn't care who would die, as long as Harry was alive. " Peter looked down at the floor as he finished.

"How do you know that my son is sick He told you he was in Europe" Norman had a look of shock on his face.

"I have my ways Norman but what you are doing is wrong, Harry wouldn't want you to murder people so that he could live."

"I don't care what Harry thinks! I want my son to survive, I wanted my wife to survive but I was too late. But I will not be too late for my son, you won't stop me Spider-Man, I will make sure you are and your girlfriend will not leave this roof alive. Now DIE" Norman pressed the button on the bomb and launched it at Felicia and Peter who jumped out of the way. The bomb exploded and took some of the roof with it. Norman sneered as he hopped onto his glider and started to fire bullets at Peter but he was able to dodge them with his superhuman speed. Felicia watched on in horror and awe at seeing her boyfriend dodging bullets. She saw Norman was distracted, reaching into her small utility belt, she took out a flashbang and threw it at Norman, it hit him in the chest and exploded, blinding him in the process.

"Ahh when I am done with him, I am coming for you!" Norman tried to clear his vision but started to fire blindly, hoping to hit Spider-Man. Peter saw that Norman was blinded for the moment wrapped a piece of rubble in webs and launched it at Norman who took the blow and fell right off his glider. Norman slowly staggered to his feet sparks were flying from his suit.

"You have really pissed me off now!" Norman ran at Peter and caught him with a boot to the face, sending him flying backward a few feet. He turned in time to see Felicia trey to give him a Klick of her own but he caught her leg and twisted it, hearing a satisfying crack as he did so. He let go of Felicia and smirked as she was on the floor crying out in pain, clutching her now broken leg. He took out the blade from earlier, the one he stabbed Peter with and brought it to Felicia's throat.

"It will be such a shame to kill such a beautiful woman, you would have been perfect for my son, pity yes but you must die. " He raised his arm back but was stopped from bringing it down to deliver to killing blow. He started to yell in pain as Peter was holding his arm back using electric webs. Norman let go of Felicia and stood up, trying to fight against the web. He felt his whole body shake with the number of volts going through his body. After a minute more, he managed to slice the web with his blade and stared at Peter, ignoring that his suit was telling him that it was close to overheating.

"Come on Parker, let's finish this. " Norman spat and ran at Peter, Peter managed to dodge his first few blows but received a knee to the rib cage in the process. Peter fell to the ground for a second trying to catch his breath but was quickly kicked in the ribs once again.

"Ah Parker, finally letting it sink in that you are going to lose?" Norman put his blade to Peter's neck. "I think we should unmask you before I kill you" Norman went to pull Peter's mask off but all he got was his hands webbed up in the process. He tried to break loose but Peter quickly delivered a kick to his head, sending him flying to the ground.

"You won't win Norman, now just give up and accept your jail time!" Peter stood above Norman, who was now laughing like a maniac once again.

"You really think I am going to come quietly? I don't think so." Norman went to get something from his suit but Peter again started to taser him with his webs, Norman screaming in pain on the floor. His suit was starting to smoke and that is when Peter stopped. Norman could barely move.

"It's over Norman. " Peter whispered to the man as he went to pick him up.

"Self destruct mode activated " The suit suddenly said. Peter looked at Norman who was now smirking through the pain, his finger on a button he had not seen.

"Goodbye Spider-Man "

Peter looked behind up at Felicia on the floor, she was still clutching her leg. He ran over to her quickly and picked her up into his arms. He leaped from the building and felt the heat as the explosion that followed rocked the full rooftop, Peter flinched as he landed on a safe spot and placed Felicia down. They both stared back up at the building, which was now in flames near the top floors and the roof.

**A/N - Well guys I really hoped you enjoyed the final battle! That was tense at some moments, wasn't it? I am sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but I need to get to 30 chapters somehow. Anyway, expect the fallout from the final battle in the last 2 chapters and teasers for Marvel's Spider-Man 3. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, as always reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated. Goodbye for now! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N 3 chapters to go until the story is over! I hope everyone has enjoyed the journey and I can't wait to bring the sequel to you all. It has been a pleasure to write this story for all of you and I must thank every single one of you for reading the story. For once this is a short authors note, please enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 28**

Peter and Felicia continued to stare at the roof of the Oscorp building. It was finally over but it came with the cost of Norman Osborn's life. Peter looked at the ground, his mind racing at how he was to blame for the pain that was going to be felt by Harry. Felicia looked over at him, as she still clutched her leg. It was very much broken and she would love nothing more than to take Peter into her arms and comfort him. All she could do was speak.

"Peter I know what you are thinking... it's not your fault. " Felicia watched as he picked his head up and looked back at her, his lenses were closed slightly. She tried to reach him, luckily he got the hint and moved towards her so she could wrap her arms around him and let him release his tears on her shoulder through his mask.

"I have left Harry with no dad, he has no one left because of me," Peter said through his sobs as Felicia stroked the side of his head, trying to do everything in her power to comfort him.

"It isn't your fault, Norman chose this path, he tried to kill us and a lot of other people, Peter. He didn't care who he hurt to achieve his goals, he was a monster and you didn't kill him, he killed himself."

"But what if Harry blames me, I don't think I don't want to lose my best friend." Peter looked up at her to see a very thoughtful look on her face.

"If he blames you then Harry will be blind to the monster his father truly was. " Felicia finished her sentence with a wince, the adrenaline that was running through her body was slowly fading away and was taken over by pain. Peter noticed this and jumped into action quickly. He picked her up into his arms gently.

"Let's get you to a hospital Felicia " Felicia merely nodded and allowed herself to be carried, hoping the pain would stop soon.

Peter walked to the edge of the building and was thinking of how he was going to get her out of her costume while she had a broken leg, then it came to him. He could take her to the hospital that Yuri took him to after the Raft breakout. He jumped from the edge and started to swing his way there, being careful not to hurt Felicia's injured leg. They swung for about 25 minutes before they made it to the hospital and landed at the front. This was not a normal hospital, this one was built by the police force for any officers who were ever in need of medical attention.

Peter started walking to the front entrance with Felicia but was stopped by a voice shouting to get their attention.

"Spider-Man over here" Peter turned and saw Captain Stacy waving them over. He walked over to the captain.

"What is wrong with Black Cat?" Captain Stacy asked noticing the distress on the young woman's face.

"Her leg is broken and I need to get it treated quickly, can you help Sir?" Peter asked him.

"Of course follow me " With that said Captain Stacy led the two into the hospital and requested a doctor immediately to take Felicia. A gurney came rolling out with a doctor and a couple of nurses. Peter gently placed Felicia on top of it. Felicia instantly reached out for his hand and took it, she held onto it tightly trying to forget the pain that was running through her body. The nurses started to wheel Felicia to an operating room as Peter told them about what happened and that her leg might be broken. They reached the operating room and Peter was pushed out so they could operate on Felicia's leg.

This left Peter standing in the hallway on his own. He felt sorry that Felicia was dragged into this because of him and he couldn't help but feel like her being with him made be in more danger. He was brought from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Captain Stacy standing there.

"She will be fine son, the doctors here will fix her leg in no time. "

"I know, I am just thinking about everything that has happened tonight, Peter said softly.

"What happened up there after I was sent away?" Captain Stacy asked, he hadn't seen the news which was still trying to figure out if there were any casualties.

"Norman Osborn did all of this so he could try to save his son. His son has the same disease that killed his wife and this is why he would do anything to save him, even killing innocent people. He wanted to be in power again so no one could stop him testing his cures on innocent people, he didn't care if they died. His son doesn't know anything about it." Peter started to fidget with his hands as he looked at the doctors operating on Felicia's leg.

"Where is Osborn now?" Captain Stacy asked.

"Dead" Was all Peter said.

Captain Stacy was shocked and had to ask. "Did you kill him?"

Peter turned the captain and shook his head. "No, he killed himself. He activated a self destruct mode on his suit. It almost took me and Felicia out but we got away. I couldn't save him, it was too late to get the suit off. "

Captain Stacy nodded his head in understanding. "Is there anything you need?" he asked Peter.

"Yeah, can you bring Mary Jane Watson here? She is a friend "

"Sure, she helped us with Miss Watanabe and Chamelion, so it would be my pleasure. I will be back soon. "

Peter watched as the Captain walked away and he sat down in a chair nearby, resting the back of his head against the cold hospital wall. He sat there for about half an hour. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard footsteps. He turned his head and saw MJ approaching him. He stood up and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Peter I am so happy you are okay!" MJ exclaimed making sure no one could hear he saying Peter's name.

"I am glad you are okay as well MJ."

Peter and MJ sat next to each other as they looked into the operating room. MJ spoke up after a minute or two.

"How is Felicia doing?"

"She has a broken leg. Norman practically snapped it. "

MJ gasped and looked at the room again, hoping that Felicia would make a full recovery.

"Norman died MJ," Peter said to her in a whisper. MJ turned to him and looked at him sadly.

"I know, I saw on the news. They found Norman's body in the fire. "

Peter looked at her realizing that Harry must know as well. "Harry knows that I took away his father then."

MJ held onto Peter's hand as she spoke softly. " It is not your fault, if Harry thinks its Spider-Man's fault then he is blind."

"That's what Felicia said " Peter replied

"Then you should listen to her then shouldn't you?"

Peter looked at her and nodded his head. They two continued to talk for another couple hours, just making sure they were both okay. Eventually, the doctor came back from the room and spoke to them.

"The surgery was a total success and we were able to repair her leg. She is awake if you want to see her, though she might fall asleep again, the medicine is still in her system.

Peter nodded his head and thanked the doctor. He and MJ stood up and walked into the room. Hearing her door being opened, Felicia looked up with a smile on her face, Peter noticed that her mask was still on her face and was thankful for that. He walked over and looked at the nurses who gave him a soft smile. They soon left the room and gave them some privacy.

"Hey," Peter said as he took her hand in his own. She held onto him tightly and pulled his head down with her other hand. Once his face was close enough, she lifted his mask slightly and planted a deep kiss on his exposed lips. Both eventually pulling away with dazed expressions though no one could see Peter's. MJ smiled at both of them and walked over. Felicia received a small hug from her, which she was grateful for.

"How are you feeling?" MJ asked

"I feel tired but I am alive and I am thankful for that. " Felicia turned to MJ who also looked tired, it wasn't a surprise since she had been kidnapped by Norman for god knows how long.

"I am sorry we didn't realize that you were taken MJ, we were tricked. " Felicia said softly.

"It is okay honestly. You guys came and saved me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you both."

"We will always be there for you and anyone else," Peter said softly, causing both girls to smile at him. Felicia squeezed his hand gently. She was concerned for him.

"How are you doing?" Felicia asked him softly.

"I am just happy you are okay, I am so happy we made it out of that alive. "

"I know how you feel, I am thankful to be here with just a broken leg. " Felicia said sheepishly as she looked at her leg.

"Everyone knows about Norman now, they found his body on the roof. "

"Really? Then Harry must know " Felicia replied more so to herself.

"Exactly and that's what I am worried about. I should go to see him. " Peter exclaimed.

"Yes you should but not today, let us just relax," MJ said as she put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Peter and Felicia both nodded in understanding.

**A/N - Well guys I am sorry for the longer than usual wait and the shorter chapter, The way I have it planned out in my head is for this chapter we just focus on the emotions of Peter, Felicia, and MJ from the final battle. The next chapter will be all Harry based and his reactions to his father's death. The last chapter is going to be a surprise! As always reviews, follows and favourites are really appreciated! I really hope you enjoyed it! **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - The second to last chapter is now here everyone! I hope you have all enjoyed the full story and I can't wait to bring you the sequel. I want to just apologize first because the sequel has been delayed until Mid August. I really want to get this story finished and then really take the time to finish planning my plot. I have a lot of characters to make a good story for and I am going to try my best to top this story. The sequel is going to take a darker approach, it will basically be Peter/Felicia as you know them but they will need to adjust to the very dark times coming. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read every chapter of this story or at least a couple, it truly means a lot. I really hope I have made you laugh or smile at least once while you are reading this. Please enjoy Chapter 29.**

**Chapter 29**

Harry sat in his office, eyes fixed firmly on the television. He could feel his anger bubbling beneath the surface as he sat watching the night's events on the news. It has been a couple of hours since he found out what happened to his father. The police came and informed him of his passing but he was rather paranoid that they were leaving out some details. At first, Harry went into shock, not only has he lost his mother but now his father. He was now all alone with this stupid disease that would soon kill him. He turned on the news a short time later and watched the altercation between Spider-Man, Black Cat, and his father. He watched as the moment the explosion went off, the cameras immediately cut. He was now constantly pausing to look at different shots of what happened. From what he could see Spider-Man and his father were talking only for Spider-Man to suddenly get up and jump away as the explosion happened, killing his father in the process. He rewinded again, as he saw his father be killed before his eyes. He had several questions running through his mind. Why hadn't Spider-Man saved him? He was supposed to be the hero. Was Spider-Man the one who triggered the explosion? It had to be, it was the only thing that made sense. He rewinded the tv again and watched as Spider-Man was constantly hurting his father with what looked like electric webs. He watched as his father's suit began to smoke, this is what must have caused the explosion Harry thought.

Harry stood up from his chair, he started to feel tears of anguish and anger slip down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and slammed them into the table, slowly letting his anger get the best of him. He looked at the paused TV again and threw his phone at it, smashing the screen and breaking his phone in the process. He threw the chair he was sitting on across the room and watched it collide with a wall. He looked at his hands and saw that they were red with how hard he was clenching them. He didn't care that he was letting his anger get the best of him, he had lost everything and he didn't know what to do. He slammed his head down onto the table and started to sob into his arms, feeling his anger rising with each sob.

"This is all Spider-Man's fault! He killed him!" Harry cried out in anger, as he smashed his hand into the table.

"He is supposed to the hero, why did he kill my father when he could have easily just arrested him!" Again Harry slammed his fist into the table, causing a hole in the shape of a fist to appear He didn't notice though.

"I am going to make that webbed bastard pay, Spider-Man is going to die and I will to it myself. I will show him how much I can truly make him suffer!"

Hary screamed one last time and smashed both hands down onto the table, watching it snap half. Shocked by his own strength Harry backed away slowly from the table. He walked over and went to pick his broken phone up but stopped. He looked closely at his arm, his veins were now turning a black color. He started to panic as he felt his body change slightly, his full right arm was now covered in a black substance that looked oddly familiar to the goo in the tank his father used to fight his disease.

"What is happening to me Harry asked himself out loud.

He watched in horror as his other arm was now the exact same way, he began to feel extreme pain as the goo started to cover his torso, ripping his shirt in the process as his chest grew larger. He lay on the floor screaming in pain, the goo slowly taking over his full body. He crawled at the floor, trying to forget about the excruciating pain he was feeling.

"Please make this pain stop!" Harry yelled as his face was slowly covered by the goo. His teeth started to grow and turned more into a predator's teeth compared to human teeth. This caused Harry to groan is even more pain and discomfort. He just wanted this to stop. He was so close to passing out but he heard a voice inside his head speaking to him. It didn't sound like his own.

"Hello, Harry. " The mysterious voice said to him mentally.

"Wh.. who are you?" Harry said back to the voice, still feeling the immense pain.

"You will find out soon enough but not worry, the pain will stop soon. " It said in return.

"What is this?" Harry asked, fearing the answer slightly.

"This is what has kept you alive, I have kept you alive. I have just been waiting for the right moment to make my move. " The voice sounded rather terrifying inside his head but he continued to speak.

"My father created you?" Harry replied

"Yes, he gave me life, my sole purpose was to keep you alive while he looked for a cure to your disease."

"How do you know about my disease? " Harry asked while the pain made his lip tremble slightly.

"I live inside of you, I am your guardian angel. "

"Why can I hear from you now? And why did you cover me in this weird goo?" Harry asked.

"Harry it was you that caused this to happen, I feed off your anger. Tell me, why are you angry?"

"Spider-Man killed my father, but I assume you already know that. I want him dead, I want to take his head myself. " Harry said through his predator like gritted teeth.

"And do you think you are powerful enough to take down the Spider?" The Mysterious voice mentally grinned as Harry replied.

"No"

"You are wrong Harry, with me and this newfound ability of yours, we can kill the Spider and the revenge your father deserves. I promise you that I will keep you alive from your disease. "

"How could I trust you?" Harry asked as he was now sitting up, really feeling his new body. He felt no pain anymore, just pure power radiating from him, it made him smirk slightly.

"I am in your head Harry, I couldn't hide anything from you "

Harry stood up and looked in the mirror, his face was covered by the black goo but he had huge sharp teeth and a tongue like an animal. He grinned to himself as he looked at his solid body.

"What do you call yourself?" Harry asked out loud, smiling as the mysterious voice replied in his head.

"Well Venom, shall we go hunt a Spider?"

** A/N - So that is that for Chapter 29! I know it was on the short side but that was done on purpose. The story is one chapter from being finished and you know what, I am relieved and sad at the same time. It has honestly been a pleasure writing for all of you and I really hope I done the story justice. This is just my way to keep you all occupied until an eventual sequel release for the game. Anyway, as you now know, Harry with the power of Venom is the main villain for my Marvel's Spider-Man 3. Peter, Felicia, and MJ will have to battle against the darkness trying to take them over. As always If you have the time, could you please post a rating out of 10 for the overall story? Please be honest, because I need all the feedback I can get. See you all soon for Chapter 30! **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - Well guys here we have the final chapter of Marvel's Spider-Man 2. Thank you so much for the support for this story and I am so happy it was so well received. The story has been a joy to write for all of you and I honestly cannot wait to bring you Marvel's Spider-Man 3. Okay, I don't want to blab for too long now, enjoy the final chapter! **

**Chapter 30**

**1 week after the battle.**

Peter was kneeling in front of Felicia, an ice pack in his hand as he slowly laid it on her injured knee. Norman has damaged Felicia's leg pretty badly and she would be out of commission for at least 2-3 months before she could get back to being at Peter's side. She looked down at him with a soft smile as he applied the ice pack to her knee. According to the doctor, they had to ice her leg a couple of times a day to keep the swelling down.

"Hey thanks for doing this for me, it must get boring sitting on your knees in front of me, though I do like when you bow to me " Felicia smirked as she finished talking and her smirk got worse when Peter lifted his face up and showed his amusement.

"I bet you were wishing I was on my knee for another reason, but you are gonna have to behave for that to ever happen. " Peter stood up with a smile, he made sure Felicia's leg was well propped up and the icepack was still in place. Once he was satisfied he sat down on the couch beside his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulders gently.

"You know I think I like that other idea better, I promise to be a good girl for you, Spider." Felicia laid her head on Peter's shoulder as she felt his arm wrap around her, smiling she kissed his cheek gently as she looked at her leg. She thought back to the fight that night and winced at the memory of the whole situation. Peter noticed her wince and tilted her head to face towards him, he planted a soft kiss on her lips and looked into her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her softly, smiling as he noticed her eyes were still closed from the soft kiss he had given her.

"Just about that night, it keeps coming back into my mind. " Felicia buried her face into his neck and ran her hand over his solid chest.

"I know babe, I know. I still think about it too but I think it will always be in our minds, we both almost lost each other that night and I really don't want to feel like that again. I need you, Felicia, I love you so much. I really can't lose you. "

Felicia wiped a tear that started to roll down Peter's cheek and smiled at him softly. "I love you, you won't lose me, I promise. Nothing will keep us apart and if I have my way, I will be Parker one day. " She leaned forwards and kissed him for a couple of seconds, pouring all of the love she could into it, trying to reassure him.

Peter smiled as the kiss broke and was about to reply but there was a knock at the window. He looked up and saw Miles in his new Spider-Man suit that he had shown Peter just after the battle. Miles had begged Peter to allow him to take most of the patrols while he took care of Felicia and finally Peter reluctantly agreed. Tonight was Miles's first solo patrol and Peter asked him to stop by so he could make sure Miles knew what he was doing. Standing up, Peter walked over to the window and allowed Miles to hop through. For once he and Felicia were at Peter's place and so it worked out easier for Miles to find him.

"Hey Pete, Felicia, Am I interrupting?" Miles looked between them both and they both tried not to laugh at the slight blush on Miles's cheeks.

"No, Peter and I were just enjoying our time together. Are you ready for your patrol? " Felicia smiled at the teenager as he quickly nodded and then turned to Peter.

"Yeah I am ready, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I will be covering the areas Pete has warned me about. The city has been pretty quiet since you guys took Norman Osborn down. So I thought why not look for the crime at the place where crime is at its worst? " Peter and Felicia nodded at everything Miles said and smiled at him.

"Great looks like you are all set Miles If you need anything call me and I will be right there to back you up. I know you will do great Miles, just follow your training and the night will be over before you know it. " Peter laid his hand on Miles's shoulder. "Your dad will be proud. Go be a hero Miles"

Miles nodded as he put his mask on, he shook Peter's hand and walked towards the window he came in. He turned back and waved at Peter and Felicia as he swung away leaving the couple on their own again.

"That kid is going to be special " Felicia said softly from the couch as Peter sat next to her.

"Yes, he is, now what were you saying about wanting to be Mrs. Felicia Parker?" Peter smirked as Felicia pulled him into another deep kiss, only breaking it to speak against his lips.

"Why don't you find out?" With that, they both went back to their deep kiss both pouring every bit of emotion they could into it.

**The End**

**A/N - So sorry for the short final chapter but we are now done with this story. Thank you all so much for the amazing support, you guys gave me the motivation I needed to finish this story and I really can't wait to bring you Part 3. Please check back in a couple of weeks to see Marvel's Spider-Man 3 on my page. That story is going to go down a much darker route than this one but don't worry, Peter and Felicia are the main pairing once again. One last thing before I go, I am thinking of getting a beta for Marvel's Spider-Man 3, so if you are interested leave a review or drop me a PM and we can sort something out. Goodbye for now everyone! **


End file.
